


Of Demons and Incubi

by GravityInReverse



Series: Trust No One: I Trust You [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Blood and Gore, Bottom Dipper Pines, Boys in Chains, Character Death, Demon Bill Cipher, Demon Dipper Pines, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Exorcisms, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, M/M, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Masochist Bill Cipher, Masochist Dipper Pines, Mind Sex, POV Multiple, Physical Abuse, Protective Bill Cipher, Rescue Missions, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadistic Bill Cipher, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bill Cipher, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityInReverse/pseuds/GravityInReverse
Summary: Being held hostage by a crazy demon who wanted to exorcise another demon from Dipper is not how said boy imagined himself spending his days, but he also hadn't expected to fall in love with the sadistic, love-sick demon. Looks like his life was destined to be fucked from the beginning.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I couldn't wait till after Christmas, I just couldnt hold my excitement in so I've decided to post the first chapter of the new book! (However the second chapter may be out after Christmas Eve.)
> 
> Anyway! Here's the first chapter for Of Demon's and Incubi! Enjoy!

My head aches. That's the first thing I register as I stir awake. Then, there's a persistent, annoying ringing in my ears like the world was screaming at me to open my eyes. I don't remember anything up to this point, don't even think to try, all I know is that I wanted the ringing to stop. The only relief I got from the high-pitch sound is the slight rustling of papers and a few seemingly frustrated mumbles.

I shift towards the person in the room, hoping to ask for something to relieve my parched throat, however the extra movement only helps in making my migraine worse and the ringing grows in volume. I grunt in annoyance at this and feel my face stiffen into a frown. My back was sore.

"You're awake?"

I startle at the unfamiliar voice and my eyes shoot open. The ringing stops and I only have a second to be relieved before a hiss slips through my lips, the florescent lights burn my sensitive eyes and cause my head to amplify in it's pounding. After I adjust my eyes to the harsh light I turn my head to the man at the table not too far from where I lay.

He was surrounded by books, some open and splayed out across the table he sat at and some stacked into piles. There was a leather bound journal in front of him and a pen was poised above the pages.

The man himself seemed to glow. His skin was sun kissed and he wore a yellow tailcoat with a black vest underneath and a bow tie to match. His dress pants were black to match his shoes, a heel hoisting him a few inches further into the air. His hair was a pale blonde- almost white looking- and the edges of his defined face seemed to highlight his sharp nose and cheekbones. Mocha eyes met golden ones and a small staring match began.

It takes me a second to comprehend just what I was looking at, but when I do my body shoots up into a sitting position, ignoring the way my head raged at the sudden jolt.

My eyes drag away from the strange man to take in where I was. I was layed on a black, worn, leather couch. It is cool to the touch in places that my body hadn't been pressed against and I splay my fingers against it to wrap my head around what I was looking at.

A blue, translucent chain ran from my ankle to the wall behind me, and I give the chain an experimental tug, my heart dropping when it yanks harshly in my hand.

_No._

I look back at the man who was watching me with cattish eyes, in tune to every move I make. I shift uncomfortably and shoot him a scowl.

"Who are you?" I sneer and he purses his lips.

"Hm." He hums in interest ignoring my previous question.

"Let me go!" I growl and quickly stand up from the admittedly comfortable chair. I shuffle threateningly across the floor towards the man, until the chain tugs against my ankle and stops me from going any closer. I frown in annoyance but keep my burning gaze on the male who continues to watch me with unfazed eyes.

"You're saying that like I would actually consider it."

I reply with a growl when he doesn't make any move to release me. I whip back around to face the chain connecting my leg to the wall and I lean down to anxiously tug at the shackle around my leg.

"Good luck with that." He speaks, noticing my intentions and my heart drops when I realize the shackle had now way of opening and a lump formed in my throat. _How the hell did he get it on?_

I slowly turn back around to face the blonde who watched me with blank eyes. I straighten up my body and take a deep breath before leveling my gaze with his.

"W-why am I here?" I ask and he finally blinks. I remember what Ford and Alexander had discussed before I was kidnapped and purse my lips. "It's because I am an incubus isn't it?"

The man immediately sneers and I instinctively take a step back at the unexpected hostility.

"What use would I have for a demon such as yourself? If I wanted a whore I wouldn't have to kidnap one to get it." He bites and I flinch. _Ouch_. I bite my lip and look around warily again. _Where was Bill? Did he deliver me to this man?_ I look back towards the man and drop my shoulders in defeat.

"Why else would I be here?" I ask and he slams his book shut at this, making me jump at the sudden sound.

"Trust me on this one thing Mason; I do not care what kind of demon you are." He stands from his desk briskly before he rounds it to situate himself in the front. He leans against the edge and watches me again with scrutinizing, attentive eyes. I gulp and force my eyes to harden into a glare. "You're only here so that I can get Dominick back."

My eyes widen in suprise and I clutch my fists together. _Dominick?_

"You mean... the demon that possessed me?" I ask and he nods his head in confirmation. I feel relief flood through my body at this and my muscles release thier tension.

"I'm going to extract him from you and then you can leave." He explains and I try to hold in my relieved laugh but the absolute absurdity of it all had made it impossible to keep it in and it bubbles past my lips.

"Y-you know..." I laugh through my words and send him a smile. "You didn't have to kidnap me, I'm happy to get rid of it."

As soon as these words leave my lips the man's gaze hardens into a deathly glare and I immediately dropped my smile. _Did I offend him?_

"It?" He quips and I swallow. _Well fuck, I did offend him._ "The reason I brought you here Mason is because the process of the extraction is rigorous," he snaps. "However, I haven't quiet finished the spell. In fact it's not really lacking as it is non-existent. "

"So... Why am I here?" I ask quietly and he turns back to the books behind him.

"The place that they were going to send you to is a research facility. You would have been poked, prodded and possibly experimented on, and although I don't care what happens to you- I couldn't risk them discovering Dominick." He explains and I blanch at this information. _Research? Ford was going to send me there knowing what they would do to me? What about Alexander? Did he know?_ I'm brought out of my thoughts when the man speaks again. "So I brought you here. They can't get inside so you'll be safe here until he's out. Then I'll send you back."

"Gee thanks." I roll my eyes as I say sarcastically and a silence falls between us. The male ignores me as he goes back to reading through the books and I look around the room in boredom.

"So you're just going to keep me here?" I ask lowly and he shows no intention of answering me. "And now you're just going to ignore me..." I trail off and growl at his cold silence. I move to take a step towards him, momentarily forgetting about the restriction around my ankle and hiss when it yanks harshly against my sensitive skin. "God damnit! Get this fucking thing off of me! Why is it on anyway? Are you scared of me?" I sneer and he calmly turns around to face me, a book opened up to a seemingly random page in his palm. He leans against the table behind him nonchalantly, thumbing the bottom corner of a page between his fingers.

He tilts his head cockily, "Scared? Of you? Why would I be? You were caught, that's why you're here."

"I was going easy on Bill before!" I growl at him and mentally thank the Lord that Bill wasn't here to refute that with the truth. "Take this chain off of me and I'll show you just how strong I can be!"

I new I was bluffing but if I could get the shackle off, I would be one step closer to escaping. The man frowns at my words and drops his book, the heavy object thudded against the floor ominously and a shiver courses through my body. The man snaps and the chain disapates. I don't have time to relish in the small victory before, in a flash, the man was standing before me, a hand wrapped tightly around my throat.

"Well then, Mason, show me exactly how you are when you're not going easy." His voice was a low snarl and I panic when my airway is cut off by nimble, strong fingers and my toes no longer touched the ground.

This hand...felt familiar. The way the fingers clasped around my neck, that same excited grin....the glowing yellow eyes.

This _was_ Bill.

Bill scoffs and let's me go, leaving me to drop uncomfortably to the floor, heaving gasps between painful coughs and watering eyes. My lungs burned and my throat ached with his strength.

"So, you finally realized," Bill walks back to the table and levitates his book up into the air from where it had clattered to the floor. "It took you long enough."

I'm so stupid, of course this was Bill, he wouldn't do something for someone else's gain, he's only in it for his profit. He looked different in the low light of the library, or maybe my memory was just lacking.

"I hate you." I eventually mutter, my voice sounding a little hoarse.

"Quiet frankly Pinetree," he turns to me and I flinch at the nickname. _Where have I heard that before?_ "I don't care." He growls and lays the book on the table before walking away to what I supposed was the exit. He opens the door while simultaneously shutting off the library lights. My breath hitches when he shuts the door leaving me shrouded in darkness. I instinctively reach for the couch I had previously been in and let out a relieved sigh when my fingers brush against the cool leather. I follow the touch and crawl towards the cushions leaning my back against the the plush furniture. 

I refused to use the actual couch as comfort, I wouldn't let Bill have that satisfaction. So instead of falling back to sleep on it, as tempting as it was, I opt to just curl up into a ball at the foot of the couch and allow myself to fall into a light, restless sleep.


	2. Human Necessities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy CHRISTMAS EVE!!! OR HAPPY WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE!!! Here is the second chapter, as promised on the eve of Christmas! I hope you enjoy it!!

I yawn as I lazily watch Bill flip through the pages of a worn book occasionally stopping to jot something down or chance a look at me. I return his look with the cock of my eyebrow and he would frown before looking back down. _Why is he watching me?_ It's not like I could go anywhere in this magic shackle. His eyes would then flit over to his notes and I would let out a bored sigh. After this happens a few more times I finally get tired of it and make a protesting sound.

"I'm bored." I snap and Bill sets his pen down before looking up at me. I had his full attention now.

"So?"

I grit my teeth together and cross my arms.

"So, if you're going to keep me here, at least give me something to do!" I demand and he let's out a thoughtful hum.

I watch him contemplate this for a few minutes before he sighs and stands up from the table. I stiffen at his movement, subcounciously recalling the way he had choked me yesterday and I watch closely as he grabs a random book from the stack next to him and walks towards me. I shiver when he stops directly in front of me and then offers the book. I eye it warily and then tentatively take it from his hands.

"If you're going to be here, might as well make yourself useful." He claims and points to the book. "Read that. See if you find anything that might be useful for exorcisms in there."

I scowl down at the book and then glance back towards Bill.

"And why would I help you?" I ask and he cocks his eyebrow.

"You want to leave, right? I'm not letting you go until I get Dominick back." He orders and I give him an exsasperated look.

"Fine! Alright, geez." I huff and cross my legs under me moving into a position where the shackle wasnt pressing unpleasantly against my skin. I then open the book and begin to skim through the boring words. Bill walks back to his desk and a comfortable silence passes over us.

I flip through the pages absentmindedly only reading what caught my eye and scoffing at some of the stuff written in the book. Occasionally I would pass by some notes scrawled in messy ink along the margins and my eyes would flit up to Bill who was invested in the book he was reading.

I drop my gaze back to the book and turn another page frowning when my stomach rumbles quietly. I glance back up at Bill and tilt my head.

_Does he even eat?_ He's been here all morning and not once has he left to eat. If not I may have to wait a while before eating, he might just forget to feed me, and that's only if he does eat. If he doesn't does that mean that he has no clue that I should be fed to be kept alive? I sigh and decide to forget about eating for now and glance back down at the book.

_Mind demons are experts on mind perception and psychology. In the 1800's they acted as guards for King and Queen Kuznetsov, and often held in possession a mimic demon. This specific demon can be made or found. To make a Mimic the Demon of the Mind must present some of its life force, creating a link between the one to be bonded to and the Demon. This will act as a contract. The  Mimic can be created from anything with living matter, such as: Plants, animals, humans, organisms, parasites, or bugs. These are usually referred to as 'familiars' by witch-_

I'm distracted from my reading when my stomach cramps painfully in hunger and rumbles loudly. I groan and slam my book shut before looking up at Bill again. With I scowl I open my mouth to speak but he beats me to it.

"What." He drawls and I shoot him an annoyed glare.

"I'm hungry." I say and he looks up at me in confusion before tilting his head.

"Really? Is your sovak already that strong?" He mutters and I narrow my eyes in equal confusion. _Sovak? What the hell is that?_

"Huh? You mean my stomach?" I ask and realization dawns on his face.

"Oh," he breathes softly. "You mean human hungry."

"Wha- human- that's- you know what... nevermind, can you go get me some food?" I shake off my confusion with a question and Bill looks contemplatively at his notes. His eyes dilate to the size of cat's pupils in the light before he sniffs and...begins to write....

_Is this fucker serious!? He's going to ignore me!?_

"Um, hello." I snap and Bill looks up, seemingly innocent.

"Yes-"

"What do you mean yes!? I'm starving asshole and I need to eat before I rot and deteriorate and take your precious Dominick down with me!" I growl and Bill's eyes harden as he tries to speak before I cut him off. "Next time when I ask for something at least have the audacity to-"

I'm cut off when the door to the library opens and a blue haired male pops his head into the room tentatively. In his hand was a tray and in this tray was an assortment of food. I snap my mouth shut at this and blink owlishly at the boy and the food. My stomach rumbled in anticipation and I meet Bill's angry eyes with apprehension.

Bill keeps eye contact with me, "Right, Kevin, bring that over here."

Bill taps his desk as he keeps a level gaze trained on me. I bite my lip as the boy, Kevin, glances at me before giving a small hum of approval. He lightly treads over to where Bill was positioned and softly drops the tray down. The simple gesture causes the medal tray to clack against the wood and I wince as the sound echoes through the otherwise silent room.

Kevin softly exuses himself, shooting one last glance at me before he exits the library. Bill drops his eyes from me and goes back to taking his notes. I gulp as the smell of the food on the tray wafts up to my nose, causing my stomach to constrict. I knew what Bill wanted to me to say but no way was I apologizing! _How in the hell was I supposed to know Kevin was coming with food!?_

Speaking of which, how did the male even know to bring the food? And why is there another guy around here? Was he Bill's lover? Or... His co-worker? I doubt Bill would work with any one else so we can scratch that. But then why else would he be here? A slave? That makes sense.

My stomach rumbles again, loudly, and so I know Bill heard it, but he puts up a clueless fascade feigning incompetence as my hunger rages on. I huff and cross my arms in annoyance.

_Fuck it._ "Fine!" I hiss. "Fucking hell, I'm sorry okay!?" I growl and Bill looks up slowly. Deliberately slowly, and then the fucker tilts his head as if he's clueless.

"For what?" He inquires and I grit my teeth

"For yelling at you." I respond in a quipped voice and Bill's eyes harden.

"Right." He stands up and grabs the tray from the table before walking over to stand in front of me once again. My muscles stiffen up and I clench my jaw in anticipation. "You humans are so needy, _'I'm bored' 'I'm hungry'_ , and then you complain when you don't get immediate gratification from these bodily necessities, however you're not completely human and so I'm guessing you would last longer than normal humans without them." Bill says and tilts the tray clutched in his hand. Before I can process what is happening the food is slipping off the tray to clatter onto the floor in an assortment of fruit and bread.

"Hey!" I protest and stare wide-eyed at the ruined food. Bill grabs my chin harshly and forces me to look up at him.

"Don't you ever order me around. I'm the one in charge here not you." He growls and releases my face harshly. He smirks and points to the food on the floor, "Bon appétit."

I scowl and watch as Bill makes his way back to his seat.

"I'm not eating that!" I tell him matter-of-factly however Bill just ignores me. The scowl returns to my face and I look down at the food longingly before plopping back against the couch. I sit there in silence, pouting up at the cieling before exhaustion begins to claw at my subconscious. I yawn and then wipe the liquid from my eyes before lifting the book from my lap. I  set it at the foot of the couch before sliding off of the furniture onto the floor. I settle far away from the tempting food, rolling onto my side to face my back towards Bill. I hear him sigh and I stiffen up, listening to hear any approaching footsteps. There were none.

"You do know the couch is there for your  comfort." Bill says finally causing my taut body to jump.

"B-bite me." I reply hoping to make it sound a little intimidating, however the stutter reveals how nervous I am and I scowl at that.

Bill sighs at my words and responds, "I'm tempted to."


	3. Escape is Futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Wooo! Poor Dipping sauce he'll learn eventually. Heh, enjoy!

When I wake up again it's to the familiar smell of cooked bacon. I groan at the cold in my limbs and lazily roll onto my back stretching out along the floor. My body is aching from sleeping on the uncomfortable hardwood and I stare blankly up at the ceiling when I remember where I'm at. A deep uncomfortable homesickness overtakes my body and I crave to hear Alexander's voice once again. I sigh at this, pushing down the urge to cry and get another whiff of that delicious smell.

I look to my left, hoping to spot the source of the mouth-watering scent and instead, am shocked to see a flash of blue hair belonging to another person. I was suprised to see someone else other than Bill in the room.

Slowly, I sit up from my lying position and begin to carefully analyze the male. The first thing I noticed was his clothes; he was clad in tight black clothes decorated in buckles and studs, and it looked to be made out of either latex or rubber, most likely the former.

The outifit's top was long sleeved but only covered the chest, leaving the abdomen and stomach exposed. The bottom half was hugging thin hips and looked to be a skirt fitted tightly around thighs in what looked to be almost painful. The last thing I noted was the three inch platform boots that reached the males knees. The outfit was erotic looking, and definitely meant for sex, like some type of BDSM lingerie.

I bite my lip at this revelation and brush my fingers over my burning cheeks. The male didn't look much older than me and he looked completely at ease wearing the exposing outift. I watch him cerimoniously with whatever he was arranging on the small metal table noting how he had yet to notice my gaze on him...or just chose to not acknowledge me.

I recognize him as the male who brought me food yesterday, Kevin, I recall and look over to where Bill had unceremoniously dumped my food the day prior.

I raise my eyebrows when I notice the mess was gone and then I turn my eyes back to the blue haired boy, guessing that he must have cleaned it up. I shiver with the knowledge that the boy had been so close to me while I was vulnerable with sleep and I had no idea.

I gulp when Kevin starts to hum under his breath, filling the room with a soft melody. I shift my legs in preparation to stand up and freeze when the chain around my ankle rattles, alerting the male to my awareness. My eyes slowly drag up and I'm met with soft blue eyes.

“Good morning.” The male offers gently and I bite my lip glancing around the room to keep my eyes off of the male.

“G-good morning.” I respond and I see him smile out of the corner of my eye. He turns back to the table in front of him and then picks up a plate. With a satisfied hum he turns to me and carefully walks to where I sat. He stops a little ways away from me and then crouches down almost like you would to a feral animal in order to keep from scaring it.

He tentively sets the plate on the floor and uses the tips of his fingers to push the dish to me. I eye the bacon on the plate and sniff confirming that this was what I smelled earlier. I drag the plate towards me and Kevin gives a delighted grin before standing back up, moving away from me.

He starts back up with his humming and the clattering of cutlery fills in where he stops to take small breaths. I look back down at the plate and note how there was also two pancakes, stacked neatly and covered in syrup.

My stomach growls violently and I feel my face heat up slightly. I quickly grab a piece of bacon and gengerly bring it to my face. The smell had me salvitating and my stomach clenched in anticipation. I decided to quit torturing myself and closed my mouth around the cooked meat.

I sigh quietly at the heavenly taste and begin to eat with renewed vigor. I hear Kevin chuckle and I glance up to see him amusedly watching me. I subconsciously slow down and begin to take slow calculated bites, feeling a little insecure.

“I bet you were famished.” He commented airly and continued to speak, "Even so, you should be careful with how quick you eat, you may make yourself sick.” He advises and with one last gentle smile he turns his attention back to the table in front of him.

I was curious as to what he was doing but instead of asking I begin to cut into my pancakes, thankful that Kevin had thought to provide me with the simple cutlury.

I finish my breakfast in silence and I set the players aside when I had eaten everything on the dish. I lean against the couch, satisfied with my now full and content stomach.

Kevin comes back towards me but only to take the plate from the floor before he's back in front of that table again. I watch him work and decide that I had held in my curiosity long enough.

“Are you Bill's boyfriend?” I blurt and Kevin seems to startle at my words. His face darkens with a red tint and he focuses harder on the table in front of him.

“N-no.” He stutters and I lift my eyebrow.

“So you're his...maid? Butler? Slave?” My last comment has him glancing over at me with a face full of mixed emotions.

“I...I'm his- his mimic.” He tells me and I perk up at this. Hadn't I read something about a mimic?

“Oh?” I question and he focuses me in his gaze again. His expression unreadable but seeming to be calculating. “What's a mimic?” I ask.

He frowns and quickly begins to clear up whatever was on the table. My ears perk as I hear something clatter to the floor and stare in suprise when Kevin doesn't seem to have heard it. Was I hearing things? I blink at his sudden change of demeanor and stare in confusion when he turns a hard look onto me.

“I apologize but...I must go.” He says and quickly makes for the door, wheeling the table he had been carrying out. I turn my gaze to the desk where Bill usually works at, and where Kevin had just been standing a few seconds ago. My heart picks up speed when I see the glint of medal reflect from the flourescent lights right into my eyes.

I stand up and get a good look at what Kevin had dropped and my heart sours with hope. A fork lay on the floor, it was clean and stared back at me almost tauntingly. If I got ahold of that, I could use it to possibly stun or hurt Bill, and then I could try to get away.

I look down at my chain and lift my foot, slightly sneering when the weight of the heavy chain drags it back down a few inches. I then look back at the fork and walk in it's direction, going as far as the chain would let me. When it tugged on my ankle painfully, I notice that I'm not close enough to lean down and grab it, so with a huff I drop to my knees and then flatten my body to the floor. I wiggle my body as far up as it can go and then reach forward stretching my arms until it hurt. I was only inches away from getting the fork and my heart stutters in excitement when my fingers land on the tip of the fork only to have it scoot away.

I groan in frustration and try to reach further but it was now out of my reach. I look around me for something to grab it with and huff when I find nothing. I contemplate walking back to the couch to grab the book I had left over there to use it to grab the fork, but decide against it, I'm assuming I only have a little bit of time before Bill shows back up and if he finds the fork first the only weapon I have to defend myself against him would be taken.

In a last ditch effort to aquire the much needed silverware, I snatch my shirt off of my chest and clutch the sleeve in my hand tightly before tossing the hem over the fork. When the cloth successfully covered the whole thing I tug on the shirt hoping to bring the fork back towards me. I sigh in relief when it moves an inch closer.

I once again try to reach for the tip of the fork, stretching my arm painfully. I whine when my muscles begin to ache and a grunt leaves my lips when I touch the fork once again. My relief is short lived however because my arms give out and the fork is, once again, edged out of my reach. I growl at this, so desperately wanting to rest my arm but I didn't have time and so I grab my shirt again, throw the hem back out again and yank.

The hem gets caught on the bottom, and I breath a relieved sigh. I finally grab the fork, letting out a breath of exhaustion. I rush back over to the couch and stuff the medal under the furniture far enough to be hidden but close enough to easily grab (kind of) before pulling my shirt back over my head.

I check the fork one last time and jump when the library door opens. Bill comes in muttering something under his breath and I jerk from my spot to hastily sit down against the couch. I meet Bill's unimpressed gaze and he sighs looking at me in exsasperation.

“You do know, trying to escape is futile.”

My heart stops and I stare at him with wide eyes. Did he figure it out? Did he somehow see me push the fork under the couch?

“The chains are indestructible.” He finally says and all the tension leaves my body. He thought I was trying to break the chain? I laugh quietly in relief and lay my head back against the couch. Bill must have taken it as a sign of defeat for he snickers and cockily replies, “Maybe next time.”

I scowl at his words but it had me thinking. How was I going to get out of these chains? Before I could escape I had to be free of them otherwise stabbing Bill would all be for not. The only thing I would manage then is to piss off a demon. I run my hand through my hair in thought, my fingers catching on knots and strands of oil. I scowl at the dirtiness of my hair and then an idea strikes me.

“Bill.” I call out to the demon who was grazing his eyes o er his book supply. He gives a small hum of aknowledgement but otherwise doesn't look over to me. “I need a shower.”

Bill snaps his gaze over to where I sat and then pursed his lips. I return his gaze with a pointed glare.

"A shower?" He asks and eyes me suspiciously. I raise my eyebrow and point to my body.

"Unless you want me to smell disgusting during my stay here." I tell him and he sighs.

"Fine, alright." He puts the book he was looking through back into the bookshelf and crosses his arms. "I'm staying in the bathroom though." He tells me and I shift slightly in discomfort.

"W-why?" I ask.

"Why not?" He shoots back and I clench my fists and swallow uncertainly. He rolls his eyes and begins to walk towards me. "So that I can make sure you don't try to escape." He tells me and snaps his fingers.

I flinch at the sound but look down in suprise when the chain is removed from my ankle.

"Let's go." He says and turns to walk towards the door. I sneakily wiggle my fingers under the couch and search around before my fingers brush over the fork hidden there. I grab it and subtly slide it in my waist band near my lower back.

Bill turns around and gives me a look that says hurry and I quickly stand up, being careful not to jostle the fork too much. It would be fruitless if I dropped the fork now and gave away my intentions. I take a step forward and Bill smirks before snapping his finger. Blue chains appeared around my wrist and another chain leads from it, stopping in Bill's hand. I give him an exsasperated look and raise my wrists up pointedly.

"Seriously?"

"Can't be too careful, Pinetree." He purrs and I scowl at him. He turns around and yanks on the chain causing me to stumble forward. I growl quietly but follow after him anyway as he leads me out of the library.

I study the halls carefully as we turn down many corridors to get to the bathroom, and I take note of place marks that I could look for to find my way out. By the time we make it to the bathroom I'm confident that I would absolutely get lost if I tried to run.

I sigh inwardly but perk up in excitement when I see a window in the bathroom.

"Here you are. Try to hurry I need to get some work done." Bill informs me and sits on the toilet. I snap my eyes away from the window so that he doesn't catch onto my plan and I give him a nod. Bill snaps his fingers and the chains disapate from my wrists. I rub the skin there with a pout and turn my back towards the wall. I carefully slip off my shirt and shiver at the coolness rushing over my bare chest. I run my hands over my arms to soothe the goosebumps and look up to see Bill watching me. I flush at the intense staring and hug my arms to my chest tighter.

"W-what?" I ask.

"Did I say something was wrong?" He replies snarkily and I clench my teeth together in annoyance.

"C-could you stop staring?" I stutter and he cocks his eyebrow.

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen a naked man before." He states and I swallow thickly.

"W-well you- I'm-"

"Chill out kid," Bill sighs and turns away waving his hand to signal me to continue. "I won't look."

I relax now that I wasn't under the watchful gaze of those intense eyes and I confidently pull the fork from my waistband folding it into my shirt. I neatly lay my shirt on the counter and then move to undress my shorts along with my boxers. I make sure to fold those too and lay them neatly in a pile over the shirt (embarrassingly putting my boxers under my shorts.)

I then let out a sigh and look down at my feet quizzically. When did I loose my shoes? I don't dwell on this and instead pull off my long socks. After I was undressed I turn on the faucet and adjust the shower temperature before stepping under the warm stream of water. The pressure of the shower head beats down on my back massaging my skin satisfingly. The floor had definitely done a number on my back. I feel all of my muscles loosen up, the aches rolling from my body like melting butter.

I don't realize I'm letting relaxed sighs and hums spill from my lips until Bill comments on it.

"Is the water that good on your skin?" He calls out and immediately the sounds I was making halt. "It sounds like you're taping a porno in there."

He snickers when I make an undignified sound in distaste and a frown pulls at my lips as I reach for the bottle of shampoo.

"Shut up." I hiss and angrily pour soap onto my hands. Bill grunts.

"By all means don't stop, I'm feeling great just by hearing them."

My face flushes darker at his words and I begin to roughly massage the soap into my hair. I finish my shower quickly after that, biting my tounge to keep in the relaxed sighs.

When the soap was completely out of my hair and off of my body, I pull back the glass door and reach for the shower curtain before poking my head out with a frown.

"I need a towel." I mutter and Bill turns to look at me a smirk gracing his lips. He stand up and walks to the counter. My heart speeds up when he stops in front of my clothes and I feel my legs grow weak in fear.

_Does he know about the fork? Has he been waiting to let me know that he knows what I'm up too?_

However, throughout my panic induced thoughts, Bill completely disregards the items on the marble counter top and crouches down in front of the drawer below it. My body floods with relief as Bill pulls out a blue towel and moves away from the counter. He turns to me with a grin and hold the neatly folded cloth out towards me.

I tentatively reach for it and grab it from his hands.

"Blue suits you." He informs me and I frown.

"Why?"

"Why not?" He replies and I bite my lip before disappearing back behind the shower. I dry off behind the protection of glass and only step out of the veil to get dressed. Bill eyes me when I step out before graciously turning back around.

_This is it._

I look back at the window nervously and proceed to get dressed pulling on my (grossly dirty) underwear and then my shorts, leaving my shirt for last. I tentatively take the fork out and then put my shirt back on, keeping the silverware trapped in my hand.

"You know, I will have to wash my clothes soon." I softly speak hoping to distract Bill as I quietly back away to the window.

"Hmm, Kevin probably has something you can wear, and he will gladly wash your clothes for you." He replies.

I stop at the window and lick my lips uncertainly. It's now or never. I reach over and click the windows latch up, unlocking the glass contraption.

"What are you doing." He demands coldly and my muscles stiffen in fear, my eyes widening when I feel his cold eyes piercing into my skin. I yelp when I feel his hand grab my wrist painfully, I didn't even hear him move. He rips my hand from the window and drags me from my only escape. I was too shocked at first to fight back but as I was dragged out of the bathroom door and into the hallway my heart flips, and with it so does a switch. I dig my heels into the floor and tug backwards.

"L-let me go." I stutter and Bill growls.

"Not a fucking chance."

I tug and twist my wrist to get free but Bill is way stronger than me and I could already feel the bruises forming on my skin.

"Let go!" I yell and he grips harder.

We we're halfway down the hall by now and I finally register the heavy object in my hand. The fork. It was still gripped tightly in my hand and I tighten my grip instinctively around the handle at this realization.

"Bill let me go, right now." I order and begin to seethe when he only laughs. I eye his arm angrily and without a moments hesitation I thrust the fork forward. He yells in pain as the throngs pierce and split into his skin, causing him to drop my wrist in his loss of control over his nerves. He growls a loud curse at the pain and cradles the arm to his chest before gripping the handle of the fork that stuck out victoriously.

I take this chance to run, and feel my body Spike with adrenaline at the sound of the fork being thrown to the ground with force. It bounces off of something with a thud and I hear Bill curse again before he's chasing after me.

I make it into the bathroom before he can catch me and I quickly push my way into the room, slamming my body against the door in a desperate attempt to close it quicker. When it clicks into place I stutter with the lock before finally getting it to snap in place. I let out a loud breath, my burning lungs desperately gulping in air as I slowly back away from the door.

My heart skips when I see Bill's shadow stop in front of the door and I watch in growing fear as he turns the handle. The door doesn't budge and I hear him huff out a laugh. I whip my body around to face the window and slide it open before climbing onto the seal. I gasp at the height, eyeing the hard looking cement below me.

"If you dare leave this bathroom," Bill growls through the door and I feel a cold shiver course down my spine. "I will make you regret it." He hisses.

 _Why wasn't he breaking in? I know he is strong enough to, does he think I'll just jump to my death? Wouldn't he want to prevent that though,because he still needs the demon in me._  I don't dwell on this thought and instead scoot further out of the window. Besides, what can he do to me if I manage to get away? My entire body was now hanging out the house and I cling to the window sill in a desperate attempt to not fall before I was ready.

My heart lurches at the though of slipping off and I feel my entire body begin to shake at this thought. My back shifts in response to the airy feeling around my legs and I come to the conclusion that it was my wings, and I silently hope that it was.

I hear Bill chuckle behind the door and then there was silence. I take a deep breath in fear, where did he go? Is he still there? Without a moments hesitation I jump from my spot.

My heart jumps into my throat as I fall and I clench my eyes closed as I feel the wind brush through my hair and over my body.

My back begins to crack and a pained scream rips from my lips, within seconds of feeling that pain, my back cracks and wings burst from my back in response to the wind whipping around my body. It takes me a second to get over the pain and then to remember to fly.

I laugh in relief as I soar through the air, heading up, as far from Bill as I could get. At the back of my head I remember to make sure that Bill didn't drag me back down like last time. I fly upwards in determination to get away before it could happen and I didn't stop to process the sky grow hazy with static.

I yelp as pain erupts through my head and my vision blacks out. My stomach lurches at the feeling of the earth reversing itself, pulling me down with it.

It's seconds after, or what I thought was seconds, when I find myself splayed out on grass. My vision distorts and the world spins. I feel vomit pass my lips and i immediately turn my head, the liquid runs down my mouth and my head grows heavy, sweat beading over my face. I try to speak when I see Bill step into my view, however the only thing that leaves my lips is garbled intelligible words.

Bill watches me with tight lips and an angry frown on his face. I reopen my eyes, I have no idea when I closed them, and a freightened sound splits my drying lips. Bill was crouched over me, his hand lit up with a soft blue flame. I try to jerk away when I see his hand descend towards my face, but the movement only causes my stomach to clench, threatening more vomit so I still my body and let his fingers touch my temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read so far and thank you to the little ghostie who left a kudo! I feel loved! Here have a 🌟!


	4. Punish Who Defy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow here's chapter four, it took a little longer to get out because my brother finally got to visit me and we just lazed about eating junk good for the days that he stayed. But! I have this one finished now, and I hope it makes sense, I tried XD. SO, ENJOY!

There was sobbing. And fear. A sharp tug at the feather clad bone and then pleas spill from bloody, and puke stained lips. There was a maniacal laugh and then another sharp tug. Pain erupts at the seams, leaving behind a burn. The pain doesn't stop there- it continues, traveling over skin at a crawl’s pace, leaving behind needles stabbing through meaty flesh.  
  
_He has too._   
  
It burns and the sensation is followed by sobs. My knees press roughly into the table and the degrading position I was put into had my pride squashed. I buck in the cold restraint of leather and my face is harshly pressed back into the cold medal table, my offender snarls and then the pain is there again.   
  
_He's doing this for your own good._   
  
It blooms over my back in waves and my stomach lurches at the sounds of wet meaty flesh snapping in half. I begin to thrash around in fear at the acute awareness of feeling the muscle rip from skin and tear around bone.   
  
_You'll listen to him now._   
  
Something was being separated from my body in a benevolent way - and I could feel every second of it.  My toes curl and the muscles cramp from the intense clench.   
  
_Right?_   
  
Another sob is drowned out by the sudden loss of whatever was being excavated from my body and the new fresh wound on my back was laid split open for the air to infect.   
  
My throat constricts as a metallic smell permeates the air and I gag as I register the warm, sticky liquid pooling over my back, painting down my side and over the table to drip onto the pristine tiled floor.

_God, it hurts! Stop it! William, please!_   
  
Bile rises in my throat and my body convulses, sour chunks of what I had eaten earlier breaking from my lips to dribble down my cheek, pooling on the table next to my face.

_William-_   
  
The vile smell fills my nose and coats my cheek making me gag again. My body bucks in another attempt to try and escape from the pain and my sobs slowly turn to screams as I feel a sharp tug on the other side of my back.

_Please._

A cold gloved hand brushes the nape of my neck comfortingly, but I had a feeling it wasn't for me.  
  
"Shh."   
  
  
    
  
  
I blink at the light grey walls with bleary exhausted eyes. I barely register the gentle cloth being dragged across my red, sticky skin with careful hands and it clicks in my head that I was submerged in a tub of steaming water, seemingly wrapping my cold, stiff body in it's warmth. With each numb stroke of the washcloth, soap dragging in its wake, the water was colored pink, the red drops running down my arms and torso to slowly darken the water.   
  
I focus on the sound of soft humming behind me and follow the tune to see a flash of blue hair.   
  
The turn causes me to fully feel my numb back pressed against the cold ceramic tub and I could feel the sharp press of bone to glass. It was what snapped me into reality and I subconsciously reached back to graze my hand against the torn flesh and the sharp edges of missing bone.   
  
I blanch and quickly pull my hand back to cover my mouth as bile rose in my throat, I quickly throw myself against the side of the tub and toss the upper half of my body over to hover above the tiles. The white was soon coated in chunky mush and my throat was burning, my eyes watering and a horrible taste staining my mouth.   
  
I feel soft hands rubbing my arms comfortingly and the soft hush of Kevin's soft voice filtered through my gasping.   
  
“Shh, you're okay now. Let's get you clean.” He tempts me and gently prys my hands from the side of the tub. He guides me to sit back down and begins to softly hum again now working gently on my back.   
  
My eyes flick towards the door as it clicks open and Bill steps in, a tension immediately settling over the room. Kevin continues his work, the humming only a memory now as he was icily silent. I keep my gaze on Bill as a lump forms in my throat. There was blood under his nails.   
  
_Blood._   
  
“I wanted to tell you what happened and why.” Bill's voice echoes around the bathroom in a cold tone and I clench my teeth when he meets my gaze.   
  
“You tried to escape.” Bill begins and I raise my eyebrow. _Obviously._ “But you see I have a barrier around Weirdmageddon. It keeps all unwanted enemies out, however it also keeps people in. You ran into the barrier and knocked yourself. So, as your punishment for trying to leave... I cut off your wings.”   
  
A laugh bubbles past my lips, one even I was surprised with, dry and humorless at the memory of dripping blood and tearing flesh.   
  
“Cut off? Oh no, that's far too tame for what you did to me.” I growl and feel my fingers tingle in anger. “You tore me to pieces, like a feral beast. Strapped me down and ripped my wings from my back, while I was still awake, conscious and without anything to ebb the pain at least a little. Left me to soak in my own blood and vomit.”   
  
Bill's gaze hardens and his eyes narrow.  “The term was punishment Pinetree, you were supposed to feel it-”   
  
“Fuck you, Bill.” I snarl and Bill's jaw tightens.   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“What? Do you think just because you dismembered my wings that I'm just going to fall to your knees like a worshipping virgin, hell no.” I sit up straighter in the tub and cross my arms. “Fucking tear me up all you want, I'm sure your Demon Fucker in my head would love to go through that pain again.”   
  
Bill sneers at my words and I smirk at his reaction.   
  
“So, I was right, huh? I knew I had some thoughts and feelings that weren't my own.” I smugly state and Bill takes a threatening step forward.   
  
“Don't get too cocky, there are plenty of things I could do to you that my _Demon_ _fucker_  would enjoy, even at your own displeasure.”   
  
“Threatening rape, are we? Wow, are we that desperate?” I mock and in a flash Bill is holding me against the ceramic tub with a hand around my throat. Alarm shoots through my veins, causing my body to stiffen in fear as Bill lowered me close to the water.   
  
“Keep talking Pinetree, I'll make it to where you can't.”   
  
I glare up at Bill but don't say anything more, I didn't know whether calling his bluff was wise, he proved how brutal he was willing to be. Bill's eyes spark in victory and he harshly let's me go, I feel Kevin's hands on my arms carefully helping me to sit back up, my back now aching at the harsh drag along the glass.   
  
“Kevin. Out. Now.” Bill barks and Kevin flinches back from me.   
  
“But-”   
  
“Kevin, now!” He booms and Kevin quickly stands up to leave. My eyes widen when he rounds the tub and I can finally see him, his face was split with multiple cuts and colored in bruises, his legs (from what I could see) was in the same state, as was his arms.   
  
“W-what happened to hi-him?” I ask gulping as he leaves the room with a trembling body.   
  
“He was the one who gave you the fork-”   
  
“No he didn't!” I quickly protest and Bill smirks.   
  
“Oops.”   
  
I stare at him in disbelief and tense up when he takes the spot that Kevin had just been in. I feel him plaster something to my back and then he's wrapping the bandage around my torso, successfully covering it up.

With that done he pulls the plug from the tub and harshly yanks me from the tub, almost causing me to slip. I scowl but accept the clothes he gives me. He watches me closely as I get dressed and I feel my face flush, the realization that I was completely naked just now settling in. 

I fumble awkwardly under Bill's intense gaze and pull my last garment over my head. Within seconds Bill is snapping and tight chains appear around my wrists and feet. _Just like a prison_. I snort in distaste but follow Bill wherever he lead. Like I really had a choice anyway.   
  
I feel my stomach drop in slight disappointment when Bill leads me back to the library, slinging the double doors open with a flick of his wrist.   
  
I scowl in distaste when he jerks the chain in his hand forward causing me to stumble into the familiar room. I gasp as Bill shoves me onto the couch and connects the chain to the wall behind me. He then tsks and quickly walks towards his desk.   
  


 

_•8 Hours previously Bill's POV •_  
  
My blood was boiling, seething in a blistering rage as I pace the room. Everytime I looked at the unconscious male on my parlour couch an untamable anger coursed through my veins and I had to mentally restrain myself from choking the life out of his pale little neck.   
  
_Dominick's in there, remember that._   
  
But- I had to do something- I had to punish the boy somehow to show him where the power truely lay.

 

 P̸̹̼̻̼̘̓̇͆͑̂̆͊ų̸̞̘̗̗̥̹̙̬̟̿̂̉͛̎̍̋̕͝n̴̮̜͖͇̐̒̆͌̇̈̓̄͢ǐ̤̻̰͍̞̪̗̮̱̈̿͂̀̾͡s͎͚͇͈̭̊̆̓̿̍̋͐̅̾͠ͅḥ̡̢̢̩̑̊̊͒̓͡ ẇ̶̡̩͔̟̼̠̪̀̂̄̌͞ͅḧ̢͇̹̝͍̟̈́͛͑͌̇͘ö̵̡̜̝̳̩̺̾͗̓̓͘͠ D͍̫̫̣̝̯̐̆̃̉̾̿̉͝ě̛̮͈̣͍̖̻̈͊̒́̅̓͞f̷͇̭͚̗̖̬͇̂̀̈́̇͆̔͟͝͠y̶̧̜̹̲̞̬̓͐̽̆̅̈́͗͒̾̾ͅ.  
̩̲̤̳̭͐͌̋͊̍̀̂̓͠  
  
I glance at the boy again and clench my teeth.  
  
What better way to punish a disobedient hostage, than to take wjat made him feel powerful away from him?

I suck in a breath and whip around to face the trembling boy behind me.   
  
"Kevin." I speak and he turns his battered face up to acknowledge me. I had taken a lot of my anger out on the boy and felt a valley of some regret, but now was no time to comfort him, I could do that later.   
  
"Prepare the morgue room, I need everything ready, those wings of his seem to be a bother." I spoke with a clear demand and though Kevin winced at was to come, he nods softly and sprints off to do as I had asked.   
  
I sigh and walk over to Dipper who looked peaceful in sleep, his face slightly damaged with blood and vomit coating his skin. I would heal him later so that he was awake during the removal but first-   
  
I lean down and press my forehead to Dipper's carefully planting my pointer and middle fingers on both sides of his temples.   
  
"Consign your soul to peril, permit your mindscape to wandering drifters, anesthetize your will and lower the defense to your aegis." I mutter and grind my teeth when Dipper's body stiffens up to fight me off. I flinch at his willpower and push more of my magic into him feeling the way his eyebrows scrunched up in exhaustion as he fought against me - hard.

Alas, after a lot of energy expensed Dipper's muscles relax and my eyes fall closed as I shift my being into his mind.   
  
When I open my eyes I am surrounded by a black void and I blink my eyes at the only source of light. Dominick sat under it, the light dutifully following him wherever he moved. A cold bitterness rises in my throat when I see the chains around his wrists, keeping him in place at the center of the light.   
  
"Dominick." I speak, the void seemingly swallowing my voice as it only comes out as silence but Dominick seems to hear me anyway, his head snapping up quickly.   
  
He looks exhausted.   
  
_William._ He breathes and I note how his voice seems to be more in my head than out loud.   
  
"I came to warn you." I speak again only to have the mindscape dwindle it out in quiet again. Dominick seems to have heard it anyway, because he tilts his head in question and opens his mouth to speak.   
  
_Is it about punishing the boy? Removing his wings? I heard snippets of yours' and Kevin's conversation._ He tells me, the voice once again echoing around my head.   
  
"Yes, exactly that. Since you are trapped in his mind I do fear that you will feel quite a bit of what he will feel.”   
  
_Oh believe me, I know. When he smacked right into the barrier I could feel the jolt resonate through my entire body. I'm relieved you put him under, though things around here are slow when he's out._   
  
"Mm, but be prepared my dear. What I have in mind for him is quite brutal."   
  
_Do have fun, oh, and tell Kevin I give him my regards._   
  
I grin and walk towards him leaning down to cup his face. I carefully bring my lips to his, though it felt like kissing him through layers of blankets. I couldn't wait to actually hold him again, to feel him again, as who he truly is.   
  
"I have to go now my dear, but do forgive me for the pain you will feel."   
  
_I understand it must be done, I love you William._   
  
"And I love you, Dominick."   
  
At this I push myself out of Dipper's mind and sit up quickly clearing my throat as I lift the boy from the couch and exit the parlour, heading towards the morgue. Dipper shifts in my arms as I begin my descent, he probably noticed the slight disturbance in his head from my being there, but he'd live. 

I stop in front of the morgue door and flick my wrist to open the heavy medal door. It creaks open and I'm met with Kevin hurriedly bustling around the room.   
  
I sigh quietly, "Alright Kevin, I can do the rest."   
  
Kevin immediately freezes at my voices and cautiously turns around keeping his gaze low.   
  
"Y-yes, Master." He stutters out and moves forward carefully to exit the room. After I hear the door shut I lay Dipper on the surgical table and snap my fingers to remove all of his clothes to keep from getting them bloody. When he's completely naked I snap my fingers again to turn him onto his knees, facing his back out towards the ceiling.   
  
_Here we go._   
  
I place my hand over Dipper's cheek and allow my magic to heal his face and fix the brain damage he had. I pull back when he gasps awake and registers where he's at.   
  
His body stiffens in fear and my demon delights at the sight.   
  
"B-bill?" He calls out and I place a gloved hand over his back. I pull a scalpel off of a small table full of surgical tools and prepare to cut into his skin, I had to get the wings to burst. "Bi- what are you," he pauses when I touch the blade to his shoulder blade and then he begins to try to pull away. "No- no please stop!" He cries out and I quickly sink the blade through his flesh pushing until I hit bone.

His scream echoed around the room and ignited the sadistic side of me. I pull the blade down over his bone and jump back when his wings split from his skin and begin to flap around widely as Dipper attempts to escape the chains I had him connected to    
  
I lick my lips and grin at the frightened boy.

 

_T̶̼̣͇̫͍̽̉̐̐̊̍͢͞͠ͅh̷̨͈̤̞͚̰͉͔̼̃͗̂̃͒͞͡i̷͉͚̩̝̘͕̙̙̫͂̃̑̽̑͐s̵̟̟̪̝̲̹̯̋̆̑̍̾͛̽̍͝ w̱͚̩̟̅̀̌͂͒͋̃̚ͅȉ̛͔̰͖̭̻̳̯̫͊͊̑̾̚͢͟͞ḻ̷̡̬͈͍̟̖͓̲͐̑̀͌̓ͅĺ̢͓͉͚̬͍̱̼̀́̋͜͞ b̸̥̯͕̰͉́̓͑̅̄ē̵̺͕̬̺̦̱͐̇̿̉̆̒̏̚͢ f̴̘͕͇̟̑̋̆͡͡ͅǔ̵̡̞͉̜̤̓̆̽̑̓̂͆͢͜͡ͅn̨͔͙̗̳̠̲̘̮͌̔͒͠._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank MagmaBunni3, MestradeFaces and all of those guests who left kudos! I appreciate them and wish I could give you tons of hugs! Awkward Comrade Hug *Pat* *Pat* 😶 I drew a picture for this chapter but it has no color, oh well. I'll probably put it on my Tumblr. Oh yeah! My Tumblr is Zodiacnovellaparallax. Heh. Anyway talk to you next chapter!!! Thanks again for Kudos and thanks for reading!


	5. Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have currently face dived into the Harry Potter fandom as well as the Drarry fandom and I completely forgot to be human. I realized half way through the second Harry Potter book that hey! I still have my own book to write and thus I did a ton of research and scrambled this together.
> 
> Sorry! I will attempt to not forget about human existence though I can't make any promises. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"His back isn't healing correctly!"

I hear Kevin hissing these words as soon as I stir awake feeling hot and slightly disoriented. After noting Kevin's distraught voice I decide, momentarily, to keep my eyes shut. "It's leaking purulent discharge, it's hot around the wound and not to mention all the swelling-"

"As is normal with deep wounds Kevin, don't worry your pretty little head, if it looks like the boy will die I'll happily heal him- till then he can wollow in his misery."

"Master, please."

"Enough Kevin, I will not here no more of the subject, understood?"

That effectively shut him up and Kevin muttered a quiet, "Yes master."

It's been a few days since Bill had removed my wings and every since then I have lived out my days by laying flat on my stomach as to not disturb the open wound that Kevin had carefully stitched closed for healing. I had to stay shirtless too and keep any and all fabrics off of the wounds, due to that I couldn't even cover up past my hips. This resulted in many nights spent shivering in the cold of the library as I tried to draw as much warmth from the leather under me as I could.

The awkward position also left a painfully tight crick in my neck and anytime I tried to shift to alleviate some of the uncomfortable feeling, my back would begin to burn and sting in protest of the movement.

"Dipper, you can stop pretending to be asleep. Eavesdropping will get you nowhere." I open my eyes at the dry sound of Bill's voice and center a glare in his direction.

"S' not eves dropping if I can' leave the room." I shoot back, slightly slurred and he smirks.

"I think pretending to be asleep falls under the category." He quips.

I scowl and cast my eyes to the floor angrily. Kevin gives Bill a well deserved glare and then turns to me with a gentle smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asks and I make a wierd sound in the back of my throat that borders on the sound of nasally and slightly painful.

"Oh jus' swell. I feel at th' top of my health." I sarcastically reply only feeling slightly guilty when Kevin presses his lip in a thin line, glancing down at the floor sheepishly. A silence passes over the room, Kevin staring at the ground and Bill back to the books on his desk. I keep my gaze on the floor until Kevin clears his throat and turns to look at me.

"Do you mind if I check your back?" He asks and I watch him from my hazy perspective as he nervously fiddles with his hands.

With a sigh I give him a blank look but nod anyway watching the way his face broke out into an absolutely raptured, smile.

He scrambles for the first aid kit that had found permanent residence on Bill's wide, book-cluttered desk. Once the box is in his possession Kevin scurries over to me, kneeling down next to the couch to begin his ritual of poking and prodding at my back.

"Is' hot." I mutter and Kevin pauses in his cleaning around my stitches to regard me with an incredulous look.

"What?" He asks me with wide eyes and I scrunch my eyebrows in question at his horror-stricken look.

"I said, it's hot." I reply, louder this time and Kevin's eyebrows shoot up to disappear behind the blue hair that has fallen in his eyes. He crawls towards the head of the couch to perch next to my head. I watch him curiously as he reaches a hand to my forehead. He makes a distressed sound when the back of his hand presses to my skin and I jump at the sudden sound.

"You're burning up!" He yelps and whips around to face Bill who sets down his book in curiosity. I press my own hand to my skin but don't feel any difference to my temperature.

"M' fine." I mutter and roll my eyes in annoyance, however he ignores me in favor of giving Bill a pointed look.

"I told you it was infected."

Bill watches me for an alarmingly long time and then let's out an annoyed huff of air. He slides out of his chair and walks over to the couch. I watch him with heavy eyes and snort when he kneels down where Kevin was previously.

_Where did Kevin go? When did he leave?_

One of my questions is soon answered when the blue haired boy reappears to lean over the head of the couch draping a cool, damp cloth over my forehead. I observe Kevin's irritated demeanor as he frowns at every move Bill makes. I flinch when Bill places a finger over my stitches.

"Wha' are you doin'?" I mumble in alarm, shifting uncomfortably under his hands. Bill glances at me once before placing both of his hands between my shoulder blades.

"Shut up and go to sleep." He grouches and I huff.

"M' not sleepy." I snap and Bill rolls his eyes.

"This fever is making you bolder than usual." I don't reply to his words and instead focus on a satisfying tingle that begins to run through my back, effectively numbing my nerves.

"Seriously?" Kevin snaps. "You're healing him now?"

"Keep giving attitude and I'll cut it back open." Bill threatens and Kevin expels an exsasperated puff of air that I feel on my cheek before he decides to keep quiet.

It stays like that for a long while, only the feeling of a pleasant thrumming coursing through my muscles to distract me from the tension. The thrumming stops much to my disappointment but my back was healed and I could move again which was a plus. Before Bill can even properly remove his hands from my back I'm flipping over with a relieved sigh.

I rotate my neck glad to be out of the uncomfortable position and Bill sniffs then clambers to his feet.

"You're not going to cure his fever?" Kevin asks in a much quieter subdued voice and Bill regards him with approving eyes.

"His fever will go away on its own, with careful nursing of course." Bill informs and Kevin bites his lip before nodding, plopping down onto the armrest above my head. He cards his fingers gently through my once again greasy hair and I choose not to acknowledge the fact that a stranger was touching and treating me as if we've know each other forever. I instead choose to enjoy the calming feeling of comfort, probably all that I would get for a while.

My heart aches as my eyes drop shut and I begin to imagine Alexander was there with me. He would run his fingers through my hair and kiss me softly when I comment on how sappy he was being, and then we would get a little carried away in our kissing. One of us would already be half naked and the other would be in a very precarious position before we finally realize we've been kissing for a long while.

I clench my hands around the material of my shirt where my heart hurt and press my lips together in a thin line to hold in my cries. Tears still leaked from the corner of my tightly closed eyes and the fingers in my hair continue on reminding me that Alexander wasn't here, and I was alone.

||||||||

_A familiar feeling courses through my hair and I sigh in contempt as the delicate fingers brush through it. They occasionally stop to tug on a few strands distractedly before continuing._

_I hear a scoff and peer one eye up at the man above me who had held a newspaper in his hand._

_"Anything important?" I ask and striking blue eyes shift to the ceiling in an incredulous act of disapproval._

_"Of course not. All they are talking about is Fiddleford's new discovery of pixies. Like this town hadn't known of those horrid creatures before."_

_I close my eyes at the information and give a small hum before shifting on the bed._

_"Well, as long as he's too busy to discover you then I'm okay with whatever irrational thing that man decides to investigate."_

_I hear Dominick place the paper on his night stand before he removes his hand from my hair to slide down beside me. He rests his head on his arm instead of his pillow that had probably been abandoned on the headboard, it's use of keeping his back comfortable, now forgotten. With one look up to the lumpy pillow with my single opened eye and I know that I'm right._

_"I know." Dominick responds and I open both of my eyes to look down at him to see him gazing at me with such strong emotion that I suck in sharp breath. "I'll be fine though, my new gift hasn't acted up since last Friday." He assures me and I frown, licking my bottom lip nervously._

_"Which had happened at the Market might I add. Thank god the woman had assumed it was due to stress." I remind him and he looks down at the mattress where he had begun to pick at the fabric._

_"I didn't mean to make her see it." He whispers and I feel my eyes soften at his guilt-ridden voice. I know he didn't. He never does, his gifts were just showing up, of course he would have trouble with them. It's just very unfortunate that he was a new species or I would know exactly what time his gifts would present themselves and how. But it's not his fault at all._

_I press my palm to his cheek and tilt his chin upwards, leaning over his body to press my lips to his. He presses back softly before I pull back, brushing my thumb over his cheekbone._

_"I know, I'm sorry I brought it up. I'm just worried. Fiddleford would have a party if he discovered you." I breath and pull Dominick into my chest. "I just want to protect you. Remember that, no matter what."_

|||||||||

  
I idly flip the next page as Kevin bustles around the room, cleaning the dust and grime whilst humming. I find nothing of interest in the page and flip it again stopping to skim the words. When I once again find nothing worth reading I slap the book closed and shift my head that I kept propped up to look at Kevin as he happily brushes dust off of the books. I watch him in order to have something to do before sighing.

"Do you like singing?" I ask and Kevin looks back at me with a smile.

"Very much." He replies and I nod before looking down at the jeans Bill let me borrow, where ever my original shorts went I have no idea. "...Me and my sister used to sing to our mother."

I look up to see Kevin smiling sadly at the books in front of him and I press my lips together.

"You have a sister?" I ask and he nods animatedly as he continues dusting the books, the sad look on his face now gone.

"Oh yes! A twin, did you know?" He tells me and my eyebrows shoot up in suprise making me bite back my _'if-I-didn't-know-you-had-a sister-how-could-I-know-you-had-a-twin'_ comment. Instead I decide to humor him.

"I didn't know, I also have twin, her name is Mabel, what about yours?" I ask and he grins.

"Her name is Kandace." He tells me and my heart jumps at the familiar sounding name. Could it be the girl who played chess with Alexander and I? Now that I think about it she also had blue hair, something not very common.

_She could have dyed it._ My brain supplies and I roll my eyes at the thought.

Of course I couldn't just make an assumption, but I could test the water couldn't I?

"Why are you here?" I blurt before I could think and I blink at the way Kevin's face dropped instantly. That was a stupid question, obviously Bill is keeping him hostage. "S-sorry. B-bill kidnapped you didn't he? Sorry that was a stupi-"

"No!"

I jump at Kevin's sudden outburst and quickly look up at him with wide eyes.

"No?"

"Bill didn't kidnap me, he saved me!" Kevin tells me and I furrow my eyebrows.

"W-what?" I ask and Kevin opens his mouth to say something but stops when the library doors burst open and a disheveled looking Bill bursts through the doors looking like he had just woken up.

_So what could he possibly already be angry about? A nightmare perhaps? Yeah right. He's a dream demon he probably invented nightmares._

"Bill?" Kevin quickly abandons his dusting and makes his way over to where the man was frantically bustling through his papers. Kevin sets the feather duster he had clutched in his hand onto Bill's desk and I watch in suprise when he plants his hand gently on Bill's cheek.

Kevin whispers something urgently to Bill and he responds by leaning his face into Kevin's touch. I watch with wide eyes at the interaction. Bill almost looked sated, and...nice?

Bill's eyes roam over the room before they stop on me. His face contorts in realization and he pulls away from Kevin tugging his hand away from his face before whispering something back to him. Kevin nods and then he's leaving the room. Bill clears his throat and sits behind his desk before meeting my gaze. His face instantly hardens and I flinch slightly in suprise. What did I do to instantly anger him?

Bill looks down at his desk with a scowl and snatches a book from his pile before angrily flipping it open.

"A mother hen that one is." He speaks up and I tilt my head at his words.

"Huh?"

"Kevin. Always worrying about someone."

"Oh." I reply dumbly and think about whenever I was sick yesterday, my fever had dropped over night and I was fine by morning and yet Kevin had still fretted over me most of breakfast. "I suppose."

"He's like that because of his mother, so don't mind it too much." Bill mutters and I recall Kevin mentioning singing to his mother.

"Was she sick?" I ask and Bill scribbles something into his book before looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Not really sick, a nasty curse though." He tells me and I open my lip to ask another question but quickly close it as Bill continues on speaking. "I do believe it was cast by her sister. A jealous witch she was. Was angry that her sister got pregnant with a stranger and set a birthing curse on her. If she decided to have the baby she would be in a permanent state of labor after. I suppose her sister expected her to abort. Horrible curse really." Bill explains and I take in the story in shock.

"Who would do that?" I mutter to myself and Bill grunts.

"Kevin grew up taking care of his mother, y'know after she gave birth to him and his sister. He's somewhat of a natural _'take-em-under-your-wing'_ kinda guy. Would pick up stray animals if only I'd let him."

I nod and recall the way Kevin fretted over me when I was sick and even before then.

Alexander would like him.

My heart pangs at the thought and I clench my jaw as I lean forward slightly to ignore the ache. I swallow and press my fingers to my lips. Kevin re-enters the library carrying something that looked like medicine and I was thankful for the distraction. Bill thanks him silently and takes the concoction, pouring it into a shot glass before dowsing all that was in it.

Kevin nods in approval and then swipes the feather duster off of the desk to finish his job. Bill went back to his reading. Seeing as how everyone was now busy I sigh and reopen the book that lay forgotten beside me. With a huff I flip to another random page and skim through in an attempt to find anything interesting. After my fifth page turn I finally find something and I blink in suprise as I read the headline.

_**Important Demons of the Century** _

I skim my eyes over the names in slight interest.

**_Abezethibou,_ **   
**_Abizithihood,_ **   
**_Abyzou,_ **   
**_Asmodeus,_ **   
**_Beelzebub_ **

I frown when I don't find Bill's name with the Bs and lazily skim the rest of the names. My heart jumps at the name Somnium and beside it in perenthesis was Bill Cipher. I read the name again and glance up at Bill who was frowning at his book. I swallow and flip to the page that the name indicated and suck in a breath when I met with a triangle with a single eyes and top hat.

**_Somnium also frequently know as Bill Cipher is a Demon of the Mind originating from the Nightmare Realm. This demon is a dangerous interdimensional dream demon and a strategist as well as a master of cognitive science. Preying on other's weaknesses he unlocks thier motivations in order to make devilish deals to get what he wants. Frequently described as Jovial and Sadistic this demon is known to be a trickster, the only known weakness to defeat this powerful entity is the Zodiac._ **

**_Originally found by natives of Gravity Falls The Zodiac is said to consist of ten symbols connecting to ten different people and all must be willing to participate in the circle, as well as trust each other. This makes it difficult to get rid of this pesky demon and after discovering this the_ ** **_natives deemed the land "cursed" and relocated in 1000 AD but left an intracit cave painting detailing the zodiac circle as a warning to not summon him at all costs-_ **

"Dipper."

I jump at the call of my name and reflexively slam the book shut. Kevin watches me in suprise a plate of food held in his hand.

"S-sorry. You scared me." I breathe and he frowns before nodding towards the plate.

"I prepared lunch." He tells me and I thank him before taking the plate. I look up at Bill and startle when I see he is already watching me.

I blink and quickly look down at my plate setting the book beside me protectively. It was the only piece of information I could use against Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of those who have left kudos and has taken the time to read this it means a lot and really inspires me to get my ass in gear. So thank you again!


	6. Operation Incubi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point in this story I snagged an excerpt from the actual text of journal 3, just Agent Jeff Triggers notes, even though I wrote that it was found in Journal 2 it's actually in Journal 3 just keep that in mind. Also mind the beginning I tried to make it like actual dreams, y'know how they randomly switch sometimes? Yeah, I attempted that effect.

_"Here try this."_

_I lean over the marble island I had my elbows rested on and open my mouth expectantly. A spoon is lowered to my lips and carefully placed in my mouth. I take the soup from the spoon and sigh in content as the creamy taste melts across my tounge._

_"How is it?"_

_I look up into green expectant eyes and swallow before flashing a grin._

_"It's great." I say and Alexander seems to swell with pride. "What exactly is it?"_

_"Broccoli and Cheese soup." He responds and I lick the fluid from my lips as he turns to cut off the stove, grabbing the pot off of the eye to scoop some into a bowl. He passes the bowl to me and I graciously take it._

**_-_ **

_My lips are searing and my whole body is buzzing. The built body above me shifts, dragging our skin against each other. I choke back the cry that wanted to come out at the feeling of his sweat clad skin against mine and instead bury my hands into dark hair._

_Hot, wet kisses are trailed down my body, teasing and nipping at sensitive areas to get my stomach churning. I could feel it - the build in pressure, swirling, tempting -growing._

_A whine leaves my lips and I realize that something is inside me, moving in the most sinful way, pressing against all the right places and drawing me closer. The movements become rougher, hard and pounding. Lips find my collar bone and a single hard thrust has my body clenching, pleasure sparking through my nerves at an almost overwhelming degree, tempting my muscles to clench at the overwhelming feelings rushing through my blood._

**_-_ **

_I sigh in content as a familiar hand cards through my hair, gently brushing out the tangles that had formed there. I kiss the chest I lay on softly and then hug him closer to my reveling in the way our legs tangled together, both of us comfortable and never wanting to move._

_"It's warm here." Alexander murmurs softly and I nod my head in agreement. The room was dim with only the light of the moon to keep us from complete darkness. I observe the way the moonlight smooths over Alexander's tan skin and lights up my pale arm, making it look almost like it was glowing, distinguishing my body between his._

_"It is. And it's peaceful, quiet."_

_Alexander hums his agreement and drops his hand from my hair to brush against my back instead._

_"I miss you." I tell him, a sudden pang of deep longing filling my body up and I snuggle down further into the warmth of his body._

_"I'm here." He laughs and the sound causes my eyes to well up with tears._

_"You won't be for long." My voice breaks on the words and Alexander pinches my back lightly._

_"Nonsense. Where would I go? I'm right here."_

_A pit of dread forms in my stomach at the words and my heart speeds into a panic as the warmth from his body begins to fade. I sit up quickly and find the bed empty, with just me. The room goes black and I choke out a breath._

_I reach my hand forward. I'm met with air._

_"Alexander?" I whisper, I'm answered with silence._

_"Alexander!? Where are you!?" I scream, the sound echoing around the darkness. "Come back! Please don't leave!"_

_A sob breaks past my lips when there was no sound. I drop my head down to the mattress as tears crawl down my face._

_I was once again, alone._

**_////_ **

My eyes slowly open and I'm met with the dark. My skin was damp and I bring my hand up to my face to feel the tears and sweat that no doubt coated my cheeks. I quickly brush them away and sit up noticing a soft glow from Bill's desk.

My mouth goes dry at the image and a painful lump forms in the back of my throat when I remember where I am.

Bill sits at his desk flipping through pages gently and I begin to wonder how late he was planning on staying up. With a sigh I prepare myself to lay back down, hoping to get back to sleep and rid of the emptiness I can feel growing, however I stop at the sound of Bill's voice.

"That was an interesting dream."

I watch him closely for a second before dragging my hand through my hair, snagging my fingers on multiple tangles in the process.

"I suppose it was." I answer cautiously and he looks up from his book to pointedly meet my gaze. I automatically look away, deciding to train my eyes instead on the quill in his hand.

"Why do you use a quill instead of a pen?" I ask and he twirls the object in question.

"Because I like too, and you're changing the subject."

I swallow thickly and clench my jaw at his words.

"So."

"Tell me about it." He quips and I glance down at the cover on my legs.

"I don't want to." I snap and I here him shift in his seat.

"It'll help, if you get it off your chest."

"Who says I want to?" I growl and finally meet his eyes. "Not with you anyway. Why would I want to do that? You must be mental if you think I would."

"I saw it anyway." He replies coldly and I clench my hands into fists.

"Good for you." I turn away from him and drop back onto the couch, wrapping the covers around me to keep in the warmth from my body. I hear Bill sigh and then the sound of his quill scratching paper fills the room again.

When I wake up the next morning I was alone. Kevin wasn't cleaning and Bill wasn't reading. Everything was eerily empty and quiet. I roll onto my side to face Bill's desk and freeze when I hear nothing. Not a sound. The chain didn't rattle, in fact I didn't even feel it.

When I look down to inquire the loss of hearing the medal clink together I blink in suprise. The chains were missing.

I gape at this revelation for a few seconds and contemplate on whether this was a dream. Or a hoax? Or maybe... A test? I shiver at the thought of failing and a sharp prick at my back reminds me of why I was so afraid of this revelation in the first place

However, I couldn't harm to just stretch my legs a little, right? I could stay right here in this library, just go and walk around the shelves a bit, find something interesting to read, right?

With my mind made up I tentatively rise from my position on the couch. I tread lightly to the desk that sat imposing, but somewhat tempting in all it's potential knowledge.

I decide to skip on the prospect of snooping through Bill's research and instead follow through with my original, hopefully trouble free, plan.

My eyes skim through various isles of books, occasionally stopping to provide extra attention to a certain book I found interesting before moving on.

I had made it halfway through the first few rows of bookshelves before something caught my eye.

A snappish book, with a hard back covered in red velvet. I slide the book from its place and examine it more closely. A golden plate shaped into a hand covered the front and a fading number 2 was in the center. On closer inspection the hand revealed to have six fingers and not five. The book itself looked pretty old, with scuffs and torn pieces of the cover drooping to reveal the support from beneath.

I give the book one last appreciative once-over before flipping to the front page.

**_Property of_ ~~_Stanford Pines_ ~~ **

**_Started: January 15, 1997_ **

* * *

 

**_Documentary_ _on Demons_ **

Below the messy script and crossed out name of the owner was a note written on the page accompanied by a stamp confirming item #345.

The note scribbled onto the page read:

**_This Piece of Evidence has been taken into custody by Agent Jeff Trigger._ **

**_Case # 212618_ **

**_For immediate shipment to warehouse B51_ **

**_Note: Book may evidence into the true identity of Stanford Pines_ **

**_Note: Stanford is in custody and will soon be taken to our superiors for questioning._ **

**_Note: My hair looks good today. Jutston's Gentleman Gel is really working for me._ **

**_Note: we're totally gonna get raises for this. No one will ever forget the bust we've done today!_ **

I scoff at the absurdity of the following notes and flick the pages edge in quiet contemplation. _What idiot would write on the evidence anyway?_ I grip the corner of the next page and prepare to flip it.

A door opens, I freeze and my heart stops a second before starting again at a much quicker rate.

I quickly close the book and place it back in its spot on the shelf. With a sense of panic at the sharp inhale of breath from whoever just entered, I quickly side step the book shelf and rush back to the couch.

Kevin stood in front of it glancing around in panic before his eyes land on me and he let's out a deep shuttering breath of relief.

"Oh thank God." He whispers and I bite my lip sheepishly.

"S-sorry. I just wanted to stretch my legs a bit."

Kevin nods and ushers me back to the couch.

"Well alright, but get back before his magic starts back up."

I furrow my eyebrows at his words but listen anyway, settling back onto the couch with a huff. Kevin gives a nod of approval and a few seconds later the chain ripples back into view appearing around my ankle with a harsh contrast to the skin there. I frown at it's familiar form, the feel of my freedom slipping away. Kevin gives me a sympathetic smile as I pull my knees up to my chest.

"You'll get used to it." He tells me and I sniff slightly in disbelief.

"No I don't think I ever will." I frown. Kevin bites his lip with a sad look of understanding.

"Well, Bill's magic often falters when he's renewing the barrier so you'll be able to walk more when that happens."

I turn sharply to Kevin and narrow my eyes.

"What do you mean when his magic falters?"

"Oh..." Kevin's face pales at the information he has given to me and I follow his sudden form, now standing, with pointed, knowing eyes.

"I have to go." He breathes and turns tail to flee.

I stare after him with wide, astonished eyes at the accidental revelation. Bill's magic could falter? My heart skips at the thought and I feel hope of actually escaping begin to rise in me again.

If Bill's magic falters than that means so will his border. I could escape. The only problem would be finding out when Bill's magic would falter and how much time I would have in order to get out before it renewed. I would also have to know the lay out of the mansion and with the way I had already tried to escape I don't believe Bill would be too keen on letting me walk around freely anytime soon.

I'll have to gain his trust, somehow.

**//////Alexander's POV//////**

I limp to Ford with an angry huff and slam my hand on the table sporting the map of Gravity Falls.

"There has to be some way we can get him back!" I hiss and Ford frowns shoving my hands away from his map and straightens the now crumpled paper.

"Of course there is, we just have to somehow get Cipher to lower the shield he has around Wierdmageddon and then it's all uphill from there. Once we have lowered the shield cadet group A and B with take East and West sides of Cipher's Manor, cadet team B and C will take the rear and forefront of the manor. The higher skilled cadets will follow us in, we'll have to be stealthy and quite." He says and I huff.

"And how do you plan on getting Dipper away from Cipher?"

"That's where you come in, you will distract the demon and I'll send someone in after you to retrieve Dipper." Ford says and I purse my lips. My stomach lurches at the idea that I wouldn't be the one to save him, but I push that feeling dowm and resort to not saying anything.

_As long as Dipper is brought back safely._

I feel my heart squeeze with a familiar ache when I think of the boy I had come to love more than I had loved Cipher himself, and that bastard took him from me.

My hands clench into fists when I begin to think of what all that vile demon has done, how much he could have hurt Dipper in the few weeks that he's been held hostage. My eyes sting when I image Dipper crying and in pain.

"When are we doing this?" I ask stiffly and Ford looks down at the papers scattered around his desk.

"Depends on how soon we can get that shield down." Ford explains and I feel my heart drop.

"So not anytime soon, huh?" I ask and a wave of anger courses through me. "Fuck!" I bellow and whip around punching the nearest wall to me before recoiling my hand back to my chest at the hard rock there.

I hear Ford give an exasperated sigh before mumbling, "Go punch your own walls, idiot."

I snarl and rub my hand over my now aching fist.

"Just focus on figuring out how to get the shield down." I snap and he shrugs.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't kill yourself before then, oh and you might want to ice your hand, these walls are made from solid cement."

I wrinkle my nose in disdain but head up towards the kitchen anyway to seek comfort for my protesting hand. I purse my lips in frustration as I stomp into the small dining area, ignoring Mabel who sat at the table whispering fiercely to a blonde who looked deep in thought.

I sigh and open the freezer before snagging an ice pack from its depths. With a quickening intolerance I turn to face the two girls and silently watch them interact.

"Who's this?" I ask and the two females turn to acknowledge my inquiry. I'm met with mocha eyes that look too familiar, sending a pang of loss through me. I quickly look away and meet the blue eyes of the blonde instead. Mabel clears her throat and speaks.

"Oh, um... Pacifica this is Alexander. Alexander, Pacifica." Mabel introduces and my eyebrows shoot up in suprise as I move to shake her hand with my good one.

The Northwest's we're a bunch of pretentious wealthy people and usually would not be seen around the lower class. Preston was a man of pureblood righteousness and to see his daughter parading around Gravity Falls was strange indeed.

Pacifica, no matter her upbringings, takes my outstretched hand without so much of a snarl. I watch her in silent appraise at her ability to stay professional and we both offer each other a quick small shake of the hand before I pull back.

I lean against the counter and press the ice pack to my skin before nodding to the blonde.

"What is a Northwest doing here?" I ask and Mabel watches the ice pack, eyeing the quickly bruising hand in interest before answering.

"She's here to help offer assistance in finding Dipper."

"He's not lost, we know exactly where he is." I snarl and Pacifica rolls her eyes.

"Of course we do, but he's still no closer to being found." She says purposefully.

"Why would any Northwest want to help find someone of lower blood?" I ask in genuine curiosity. Pacifica gives me a rueful smile before flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"You were Dipper's lover right?" She asks and I snort at her word choice but I couldn't deny nor confirm her question. Were we lovers? Or were we something more that we hadn't put a label on yet? Pacifica seems to pick out my inner turmoil so she continues without an answer. "You'll be quiet angry to hear that the SNC has set a bounty on the recapture of the Incubus. Anyone who can contribute to his return will be payed a heafty sum. They are naming it Operation Incubi." She tells me and I gape at her in astonishment.

"How tacky, he's not just some Incubus!" I finally hiss out and Pacifica cringes at my words. The room falls silent and I scowl down at the ice pack that was burning my skin more than help soothe it.

"You shouldn't put ice on your skin directly." Pacifica tells me, breaking the stilted silence that had filled the room and I give her an unimpressed look when she offers a hanker chief.

I'm saved from accepting the awkward gesture when a loud, calculated knock sounds at our door.

I give Pacifica a pointed look and she withdraws her hand, stuffing the cloth back inside her breast pocket.

I follow the sound of another knock to the front door and yank the door open to reveal a man. He stood on the front porch with an air of supriority, his back settled into a ram rod position. He looks down at me due to his being a few inches taller and long silvery hair that flowed down his back moved with him, looking like a moon reflecting waterfall. His pale skin and grey eyes stood out sharply against the black waistcoat he wore and a small knowing smirk painted his features.

"Hello." He speaks and I frown as two men sattle up beside him looking a lot like body guards. "I'm here to speak with Stanford Pines."

I give him one last look and bite my lip before turning to call for Mabel. She arrives seconds later looking curiously at the men. He gives her a small gentle smile and I grab her attention to ask her to fetch Ford. When she's gone, albeit relunctantly, I turn back to face the mystery man.

"What do you want with Ford?" I ask and the male smiles.

"I am here to consult with him about an Incubus issue, as sent by the Black Queen herself, I am required to discuss the revealance of his second nature."

"Uh-huh." I reply stiffly but the man only sends me back his seemingly signature smile. I hear Ford walking towards the door and I move aside to give Ford space to talk.

"Ah, Kurin, you're a lot earlier than anticipated." Ford speaks and the man- Kurin gives a quick nod.

"Yes, the carriage ride was quiet smooth this time around."

"I don't understand your Queen's appeal to use carriages." Ford replies with a hint of fondness and Kurin gives a knowing smirk. "Anyway. Do come in, Alexander will show you to the kitchen and I'll meet with you once I'm finished downstairs." Ford moves aside and allows the three men to enter, each of them shaking off the slight drizzle from outside.

I watch as Ford whisks himself away to the basement and with a sudden trepidation I turn to the three men. The two behind Kurin were complete opposites of each other. One was tall, all muscle and tanned skinned while the other was shorter, and lithe, with a cloth wrapped around his eyes and I begin to wonder if maybe he was blind.

"Oh, these two? Yes, this is Gregory," Kurin points to the muscled man before introducing the other. "And this is Viktor. All part of the Queen's personal guard." He notes.

I nod and cross my arms. "Well follow me I guess."

I walk towards the kitchen and listen to the many steps that followed me. The kitchen was empty when I enter again, Pacifica and Mabel, I conclude, seemingly had moved thier chat up to Mabel's old room at the prospect of guests.

All three men pile in after me and make themselves at home, piling scrolls and parchment onto the tables surface. I stare in question at the old items before my attention is brought away from them by Ford. He entered wordlessly but carried all sorts of pages with him.

"Now. Let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Soo much for all of the kudos and reading this story! I'll probably end up editing a few things after the whole thing is complete but I'm glad you're all bearing with my infrequent updates and such! Thank you again! You're all lifesavers and such an inspiration!


	7. Descisce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title Descibite is based off of a learnable ability I created for this story. I'll leave all information about Descibites at the ending notes, enjoy this chapter! (And as always kudos are appreciated! Thank you to those who have provided them!) (I also want to thank those who have stuck with this slow-burn story! I love you all, and thank you for allowing me to share my imagination! 💕)

When Bill comes in the next morning I forfeit my usual whiny behavior to obediently hold my hand out for a book. He acknowledges this change in behavior with a raise of his eyebrow, but he doesn't comment on it and instead drops a book into my extended hands.

I take the offered informal novel and settle back into the leathered couch. With my legs crossed and my cover strewn across my lap, I begin to read. As I do I provide Bill with information that I think could potentially be helpful and this time he raises his eyebrow in surprise.

As I continue to read, occasionally asking Bill about things I don't understand, we slowly begin to discuss things from each of our resoectire books if it was normal and we did it everyday. It's oddly relaxing.

"I read about mimics but I didn't really get all of it." I say out loud and Bill glances up from his notes to regard me with inquiring eyes.

"Mimics? Why do you want to know about them?" He asks and I shrug before  
picking at the threads on the spine of the book. "Jus' seems interesting."

"Well there's not much to say about them." Bill says and I turn my eyes to gaze at him.

"Kevin is your mimic isn't he?" I ask carefully and his eyes flicker in suprise as he sits his quill down to focus all of his attention on me.

"Indeed he is." He answers and I nod before he asks his next question. "How did you know that?"

I shift on the couch feeling a bit squeamish, hoping with all hopr that by saying what I was about to say, Kevin wouldn't be thrown under the bus. "Kevin accidentally told me when I asked about them."

Bill snorts and an amused smile splits across his face. My heart speeds up in suprise, out of all of the reactions I was intending to get, that was definitely not it.

"Kevin never really could keep his mouth shut." He remarks in humor before dropping his smile and folding his hands on top of the other before laying his chin upon them.

"Well what do you want to know?" He asks and I turn my body to face him excitement.

"How exactly do you make a mimic, I read that the demon must present some of its life force but what exactly does that mean?" I ask.

"Well essentially to make a mimic bond is close to making a deal bond, you offer some of your soul to the person in question and in exchange they will give thier freedom up to you." Bill states and I frown.

"So they become your slave." I state plainly and Bill smirks.

"Essentially yes, if you want to make it sound so dark."

"It is dark," I mutter and a little louder say, "Why would you need to offer your soul to anyone?"

"Well the deal can't be made with just anybody, the person had to either be at the brink of death or already dead with a vesseless soul in order for the deal to be verifiable. Essentially, this soul must be caught and given a living property before it crosses the threshold of ghost." 

"The book I read it from said that it was also commonly know as a familiar, mostly by witches." I state and Bill scowls.

"That's wrong, familiars are a type of demon that makes a deal with a witch or warlock. The deal is usually a mutual protection, the witch or warlock will protect the familiar and the familiar will protect the witch or warlock. These are typically less powerful demons such as a tooth fairy or a neazle."

"The tooth fairy is a demon?" I ask incredulously and Bill sniffs with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, but there are multiple tooth fairies."

I begin to chew into my bottom lip as I think this information over and marvel at the possible existence of tooth fairies. And mimics, which Kevin is.

My eyebrows furrow at this thought and I flick my eyes over to Bill who went back to scribbling in notes.

Bill said that this type of deal could only be made between a dying person and the demon, so...this means Kevin was dying when Bill helped him? Or... He was already dead. I shiver and finally understand what Kevin meant when he said that Bill saved him.

"I have another question."

"I'd assume you dead before you ran out of questions." Bill sighs and look up once again from his notes to watch me with harrased eyes. I feel a flicker of satisfaction at his distress before I remember my question.

"You said that they had to either be dying or dead, does this mean you bring them back to life?"

"Technically no, they are still alive,but only just a sliver exsists before it's gone completely. This is why doctors can typically bring someone back after they begin to flat line. Theyj ust bring the soul back with a shock, like a magnet.

Our deal is sort of the same, except we have to seek out the wondering soul and make the deal with it before it's life-force fades and it dies forever or becomes a ghost. Though they usually only become ghosts if they have unfinished business."

I hum in understanding and turn back to face the book I was reading from. Silence passes over us before Bill let's out a shaky exhale. I look up to find him staring at a book in barely controlled excitement.

"Alright enough questions for now."

"I haven't been asking any for the past-"

"Shh," I close my mouth in exasperation as Bill stands with ease. "I found something that may extract Dominick."

I feel a spark of excitement course through my body and I jump up with a relieved smile.

"Really!?"

"Yes, but don't get too excited it may not even work." He tells me but I can see the happiness and joy in his eyes even as he says this and so I firmly believe it will work.

"Okay come and sit on the floor in this open space by the couch." He tells me and I'm quick to obey. Bill comes to sit in front of me and I gesture to the chain.

"Can I have this off then?" I ask and Bill shakes his head as he casts a spell to keep the book floating.

"No way, I'm so close to getting this, I'm not going to possibly jeapordize this by allow you off, just incase you might run."

I just shrug, too relieved to really be angry at him and I flash him a small smile. "Fair enough."

"Okay, now I want you to close your eyes and try to calm your mind, I'm going to invade your memories okay? I just need you to think of the first time you experienced a connection with Dominick and keep that memory in your head." Bill tells me and I nod eagerly drawing back all that I learned for Alexander's training.

I control my breathing and mentally expell all thoughts focusing only on the rhythm of my breaths. When my breathing is even, I carefully extract the first memory of experiencing possession by Dominick -- my first day of training -- and focus on it.

"Good, good." I barely hear Bill mutter and then a page is turning.

"Now I'm going to touch you in three different places, do not lose your concentration." He orders me and I continue to focus on keeping my breath level and keeping the image in my head.

I stiffen slightly when I feel Bill press two fingers to each of my knees and then he's pressing his forehead to mine. I waver in my focus at this closeness and Bill prods me to focus.

"Evidence of impurity,  
Lack of perfection,  
Sinful and unwanted,  
Time to purify and annihliate                           So mote it be."

Bill chants and then nothing, we sit there like that for a few minutes before Bill huff's and mutters something about, "stupid witch spells" and how he would just use a "root spell".

"Robar 'una ment." He murmurs and I inhale sharply when I feel a burst of energy tingle through my body. The energy hums from Bill's fingers and swirl around my veins looking for something.

Bill sighs.

"I'm going to go inside your head now." He tells me and I tense in anticipation. A second later I feel a sting inside my head and then a soft prodding. The image I was thinking of begins to slip and I try helplessly to hold it in place.

I feel something flare inside of me and then suddenly, as if a wall was put up in my head, all my thoughts vanish. I try to access them but fail and seconds later Bill is cursing. He withdraws his head and the tingling stops. I open my eyes to inquire Bill about what happened but the look of anguish and disappointment stops me from saying anything.

For the first time I realize how hopeful and excited he had been to get his lover back and my heart aches when I think of Alexander and I think in my head that maybe, I know how he feels.

"We can try agai-"

"No we can't." He hisses and I bite my tounge to stop from immediately snapping back at him. He's just hurting.

"I didn't mean to fight it." I tell him and the scowl drops from his face slightly leaving him with a slightly subdued face.

"It wasn't you, I forget how strong the Incubus nature to protect itself is." Bill explains as he leans forward to lay his head on his palm, tracing absent lines over his knee. I take a second to watch him, it's the most normal he has ever looked -- even slightly innocent.

I snap out of my daze and snort." But my Incubus is me."

"Yes, but your not in control of the magic or the defenses so it acts completely on instinct -- no concious thinking first." He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair dropping his hand from his face. I hold back my laughter at the red spot now planted on his cheek and instead think of Bill's words.

If I can't control my Incubus tendencies then I may not be able to leave, and Bill won't get Dominick... or let me leave. I press my lips into a thin line at the thought that I wasn't going home anytime soon. Perhaps I can learn to control my nature? If so, then Bill can perform the... Extraction?

Whatever it is called, I don't care I just want to go home and smother myself in Alexander's smell as well as his presence for as long as I can. I'll somehow have to convince Ford to not send me away though, that will be the real challenge.

I chew my bottom lip in thought as I think about what this might mean and so when a gentle hand is placed on my face I jump slightly and my breath stops.

"You look so much like him." He murmurs and I meet Bill's eyes with wide ones of my own. His face was overflowing with longing and desire and I blink slowly, frozen in surprise when his fingers trail over my cheek to run along my jaw.

The touch felt nice and I shiver when his fingers trail over my ear to push back strands of hair. He then pushes his fingers into the strands and fists the locks into his hand near my nape. The other hand lifts and traces over my eyebrow and Bill sighs.

"The only difference are the eyes and hair color." He says and I swallow nervously when his finger run over the back of my neck. Bill suddenly scowls dropping his hand from my hair and face. "And the person."

He abruptly stands up and I have to lean back to avoid being hit by arms and knees. I watch Bill with wide, confused eyes as he storms back to his desk and when he looks up to meet my gaze his eyes are hardened and cold.

"Stop watching me." He snaps and glances back down at his notes. I continue to watch him trying to figure out what the hell had just happened but soon drop my gaze when Bill's body slowly begins to tense, almost as if he was really close to exploding and taking all of his anger out on me.

I get back onto the couch, and flip my book back open before forcing my slowly, relaxing brain to focus on the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descibite
> 
> Latin origin: Desciscendum
> 
> English meaning: Detach
> 
> The performance of this act is called a descisce , meaning 'defect' in English, this was the act of detaching a part of someone's memory in order to change a trait within them. (Basically brain washing or memory washing but can be used to remove second races such as vampire, wolf, demon, incubi, etc.) The English translation suggests that whatever is being removed is a shortcoming or imperfection of sorts.
> 
> (This was often used in pureblood families who would end up having a child who was not perfect {such a being gay, mentally unstable, etc.} This was performed so that the child could still continue the family tree.)
> 
> This act is extremely dangerous since personalities are all tied together and closely associated with emotions and memories.
> 
> Only a few Descibites were talented and advanced enough to perform a descisce properly.
> 
> In order to attempt a descisce one must know the act of legilimency, anatomy, basic verbal magic and Nordic/basic runes.
> 
> One must enter the mind of this person find the 'defect' and use the spell to 'snatch' the memory/emotion attached to the 'defect' they wish to steal. (The defect doesn't go away, it still exists and will either have to be held in a container of sorts or be placed into another vessel)
> 
> Snatch spell (old witch spell):
> 
> Evidence of impurity,  
> Lack of perfection,  
> Sinful and unwanted,  
> Time to purify and annihliate  
> So mote it be.
> 
> Bill's Notes: The spell was weak and unstable, clearly useless. Used old Catalan spell instead: Robar 'una ment
> 
>  
> 
> They will then have to transfer energy from themselves in order to fill this new gap, if the gap is left unfilled it can cause mental instability, loss of memory, sadistic behaviours and could possibly lead to cannibalism (because the person/animal is looking to refill the gap with familiar energy)
> 
> Runes can be drawn either visibly (best results) or invisibly. -- rune of separation, energy rune, the ankh (witch rune) etc.
> 
> Spell to transfer energy (instructions):
> 
> Have the person in front of you. Place your hands on three points of the body (forehead, lips, cheek, shoulder, knees etc.) (This represents the binding rune Thursiaz for meditation) Now, Imagine sending energy to that person, and having that energy going into the person. Once you feel you've given the right amount of energy slowly withdraw your three points.
> 
> Bill's notes: Does not work on an Incubus. They can can not keep someone out of thier head but they can keep someone in. 
> 
> This performance is only an option when:
> 
> A) the Incubus is willing to sacrifice all thier memories associated with the particular defect (an Incubus can reject this act if it subconciously senses a threat, so full consent is needed and the Incubus must be in full control of it's gift) or 
> 
> B) The Incubus is starving and/or feeding (because they are not guarded mentally during this time and thier minds are weak to any invasion)


	8. One In The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's another chapter but it's in Bill's POV and I really hope the pacing is okay, I'm trying to not have thier feelings rush forward all in one go but I thought it would be best to have Bill start to desire Dipper first since he looks a lot like Dominick, who is Bill's lover. So! Hopefully the pacing isn't going to fast and you enjoy this!

_Soft, sweat clad skin shifts under my fingers and a satisfied sigh falls on the breath of whoever I was holding._

_Pleasure rolls through my body at the other's provacotive movements and I thrust up to meet the feeling, groaning as the other body pushes down to meet my hips enveloping me in a tight, slick, heat. I tighten my hand into soft curls and tug harshly in sync with my next thrust, tearing a whine from my partners lips._

_My eyes flutter open fully expecting to be met with shocking blue irises, instead, I'm swallowed into darkened mocha and I pause in my movements, confusion lacing my thoughts. This isn't Dominick._

_The impatient thrust of hips pulls me from that thought and soft lips touch mine to soothe my sudden trepidation and the name of the man above me ricochets inside my head._

_"Dipper?" I croak and he pulls away from my lips with a knowing, filthy smirk before lifting up onto his knees to sink back down onto me shuttering out a moan. I grip his thigh hard and blink in disbelief. "W-what are you-"_

_"Shh," he cuts me off and brings me into a searing kiss, prying my mouth open with a hot tounge. My brain short circuits and my hands slip down to grip his hips with force. He bites my lip in retaliation before breaking away. "Don't think about it just fuck me."_

_My mouth goes dry at his words and I stifle a groan when thrusts back down, punctuating his words as he pushes me deep inside of him breathlessly. I listen to his pants watching him with dazed eyes and I can't recall why I was supposed to be feeling guilty in the first place._

_"Dipper-"_

_He covers my mouth and presses his body flush against mine making our sweaty skin slide together. With a withering look he fucks onto me again, this time harder almost like a warning, and I can't hold back the next gruttal sound to leave my lips._

_"Be quiet or they'll hear us." He murmurs and I nod my compliance. He lifts again and sets a heavy, hard pace over my cock rotating his hips sinfully._

_I take to running my tounge over his neck, shoulders and down his collar before I latch onto a pink, hardened nipple. He whimpers and buries his hands in my hair clumsily, tugging at strands of my hair as I bite at his skin._

_There's a knock and I rip my mouth from his swollen nipple with a pop. Dipper ignores it and moves faster, building the heat in my stomach with his desperate thrusts and I have to lay my head back on the pillow below me in order to keep myself grounded._

_Another knock, this time louder._

_"Dipper-" He growls at my warning tone and drags a groan through my lips as he pushes down hard, fast and with a slight stutter. The pleasure was now coiling tightly in my lower abdomen, building to a climax and my fingers dig harder into the skin of his hips._

_The door handle rattles as someone tries to open it before giving up to shout, "Bill!"_

_The concerned voice was accompanied with another knock and I vaugly recognize as it being Kevin._

_"Dipper, he's calling for me." I pant and Dipper leans down tilting my head up so he could meet my eyes._

_"Not yet." He breathes across my lips before pressing ours together in a bruising kiss. I twine our tongues together hotly and he yanks the hair that was tightened in his grip. I retort by digging my nails into the flesh of his hip, keeping him rooted to the spot above me._

_My cock jerks inside of him when he whines in approval at the pain and I break our kiss to lavish his neck, peppering kisses all over the expanse of pale skin. He picks back up on his quest to ride me towards our high and I hold myself back from flipping us over to pound him into the mattress in favor of having him come fucking himself onto my dick._

_My hips instinctively begin to thrust up into his at the thought, bringing a pleased keen from Dipper as it pushes me deeper inside of him._

_The knocking continues in earnest now but I ignore it as my muscles clench. I was close and at any moment I would careen off the edge. Fuck if I was going to stop now._

_I sit up quickly causing Dipper to drop his hands from my hair to my shoulders in order to keep his balance and then I take to earnestly meeting his push and pulls with my own sharp twinge of hips._

_The new position must have pushed against Dipper's prostate because his back arches, his head falling back with a moan and his nails rake across my back. With the sudden pain as a contributing factor, my pleasure snaps, sending me over the edge with a hiss._

_My mind blanks as my hips stutter under Dipper and I fill him to the brim._

I felt as if I was floating and a soft sigh breaks from my lips when I finally stop moving. Pleasure buzzed through my body and my skin was tingling in the aftermath.

The sharp sound of knuckles on wood filters back through my post-orgasmed brain and a soft but worried, inquiring voice comes with it.

I blink my eyes open through my grogginess and contemplate my sudden loneliness before realizing I had been dreaming. With a foreboding feeling I look down at myself and groan when I see a prominent dark spot spreading over my trousers. I shift and scrunch up my nose in disgust at the sticky feeling in my pants.

Another knock-

"I'm awake!" I snap and the room finally falls silent. I sigh and sit up rubbing sleep from my eyes as I stretch.

"Breakfast is ready when you are, love." Kevin finally informs me sounding slightly relieved and I scowl at the nickname with a shiver. The room was now slightly chilly as the fire had gone out ages ago.

My eyes fall on the dark grand piano across the room where I had been practicing late last night with a bottle of bourbon just after I had tried to get Dominick back.

It didn't work. It didn't work and it's Dipper's fault for not knowing how to control his bloody Incubus. It's always Dipper's fault and now I'm having wet dreams about the git because he looks so damned much like Dominick. The impossible prick.

I rub my face in agitation and vanish my now ruined and sticky pants before replacing them with new ones, and a pair of joggers not bothering with a shirt.

As soon as I stand up my body decides it's going to now provide me with symptoms of my hangover and I groan as a headache assaults my brain while nausea flips my stomach simultaneously.

"Shit." I brace myself against the chair I was just in and try to cool my now raging head without sicking up all over my floor.

With another groan I attempt to work the cricks and aches out of my muscles with little to no success. I glare down at the small chair I was sleeping in and curse my previous self for getting hammered enough to pass out there.

_I will definitely need to start sleeping in my bed again._ I think as I lazily cast a cleaning spell for my body and teeth. With a sigh I stumble to the door and push it open, wincing at the harsh light I'm met with.

With a huff I walk straight to my desk and promptly collapse on the dark wood with a whine, burying my face in my crossed arms.

After a few seconds of my self pitying I pull my face out of my arms and watch as Dipper thanks Kevin for breakfast.

He slowly begins to eat whilst trying to balance a book on his knee in order to continue reading and I tear my eyes away when Kevin silently places a cup of water, two Advil pills and my tray of food by my head.

He was being extra carful not to make any loud sounds and I recall the last time I had had a hangover. Kevin, without thinking, had cheerfully plopped the tray onto my desk causing the heavy object to clatter against the wood and set my headache ablaze.

That morning I had lashed out, but quickly realized that too much physical assertion (and cursing) had not helped my head.

Despite the painful memory I preen under the idea that he had learned from his experience and now exercised his duty with caution.

After giving Kevin an affectionate nuzzle to his hand, (causing him to smile and leave the room positively glowing) I quickly swallow down the two pills, and wolf down some water to wash down the dry pills and sooth my dehydrated state.

After taking what would soon tame my raging aches, I flick my gaze back to Dipper. He was strangely subdued and tolerable yesterday, even trusting me to enter his mind to alter a memory, though this was probably heavily influenced by the idea that he would be able to go home. But he wasn't and I didn't get Dominick back.

I scowl as this thought enters my brain once again, reminding me that I had practically caressed Dipper's face yesterday like a love sick puppy.

I take a deep breath to calm my sudden anger at myself and begrudgingly watch as Dipper frowns and smooths out a corner of a page where I had once folded it to mark my place.

My heart jumps when he looks up to catch me staring and I feel tempted to look away however, my pride keeps my eyes trained on his. Dipper tilts his head a little and then opens his mouth to speak.

"You look horrible."

I snort at his words and then wince in pain as the throb that had been dying down suddenly flared up again.

"Are you... hungover?" He asks and I open my eyes to give him a blank look.

"Definitely not." I reply sarcastically. "I feel like I'm just made from the elixir of life."

Dipper rolls his eyes and then shrugs as he taps his finger against the book. "I'll need another shower soon." He says changing the subject and my eyes follow the movement of his lips as he speaks.

"Hm." I hum non-commitedly and he lifts an eyebrow the corner of his lips twitch upwards slightly.

"It would be less of a hassle if you would just allow me to stay in a room, I'm sure you have plenty of those in this huge house." He tells me turning his body so that he could face me in earnest. I snap out of my reverie and meet his eyes. "It's actually not a bad idea. I mean I already know that I can't leave so why can't I be off of this chain?"

I purse my lips and eye the chain around his ankle in contemplation.

Letting him off could be risky especially whenever I have to replenish the magic in the barrier, at any point throughout that hour he could escape.

_Unless you chain him up everytime you have to replenish_. My subconscious supplies.

I deliberate this in my head and then frown.

_No can do, he would decipher a pattern and that can be risky too._

_How?_ My subconscious drawls. I scowl.

_Shut up._

"I'll think about it." I reply and he sighs dropping his gaze back to his book almost as if he had expected the answer.

"Right. Okay." His tone suggests that he thinks my answer means no and I frown at this too. The silence drags on after and as much as I wish I could focus on what I was supposed to be reading, my brain had other ideas allowing the topic of letting Dipper off prattle around my brain.

_Just let him off, it could gain you some trust points. Besides you don't have to let him out of the library right away._

_I can't just let him off he'll just think he can manipulate me._

_Not if you prove your dominance, it worked on Kevin._

_Kevin and Dipper are two completely different personalities._

_True he probably could reduce you down to nothing if he did what he did in your dream._

_Shut up._

I groan internally, glance up at Dipper's pouting face before rub harshly at my eyes.

"Fine." I drawl and Dipper's head shoots up to regard me.

I flick my wrist and the chain disapates drawing Dipper's suprised eyes to his now bare ankle. He gingerly reaches down to touch the skin there and then a relieved smile spreads across his face.

He looks back to me, jumps off the couch and gives a delighted stretch. I allow my eyes to graze the skin that is exposed by the rising fabric and then shake it away when his hands drop to his sides.

"Thank God."

I snort. "Hardly."

He smirks and crosses his arms before tentatively walking up to my desk. I lean back in my chair lazily with a pointed look as he stops in front of my desk.

"Should I say 'thank you master'?" He asks and an amused huff leaves my lips.

"Careful, that could become a kink."

My brain jolts in horror at my words, images of my dream resurfacing but I leave my face impassive as to not reveal my sudden panic. _Why the fuck did I just say that?_

Instead of backing away horrified Dipper just allows a smile to grace his face and then... he laughs. I don't know if it's just due to his elation at being released or if it was real, but whatever it was it was melodical.

"We'll exercise that thought later." He says and it's a joke, I know it's a joke but my cock gives a betraying twinge and I clench my jaw together.

"This doesn't mean you get a room yet though." I quickly say and he tones down his grin to a small smile.

"Okay."

"For now." I amend and he nods.

"For now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s.  
> I'm just becoming a hardcore Harry Potter fan and the more I swim in this fandom the more I fall in love with Draco and the idea that Draco and Harry are secretly pinning after each other without realizing it 💕


	9. Initiate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @lovveeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been gone for a while, I know and I deeply apologize sometimes I just loose inspiration (this disease called writer's block sucks) and at times I know what's going to happen but I don't know how to get point A and point B to connect. My apologies! However, I would love to shout out to @lovveeee who graciously commented on the story and thus kicked my arse into gear! I was able to happily finish this chapter today because of that comment and I would love to thank the person who took the time to encourage me! This chapter is dedicated to you @lovveee and I genuinely hope you enjoy as well as everyone else! Thanks again!💕

I tap my finger over an antique book and purse my lips when a fine layer of dust rubs off of it at the touch.

"Do they ever dust back here?" I mutter to myself and wrinkle my nose as it itches with the beginnings of a sneeze. I rub my nose free of the urge to react to the dust and move on, continuing my browsing of the forgotten books in the very back of Bill's numerous rows of shelves.

Nothing of interest really popped out and I supposed that this was where Bill stored all of his less important books.

I confirm my suspicions when I continue to only find rows upon rows of similar bland titles such as _The History of Demonology_ or _Beasts of Modern/Era Mythology_. With a sigh I decide that I would not find anything to keep me occupied back here and begin to make my way back to the fore-front of the shelves.

I pass by the section detailing _Parapsychology_ and every book pertaining or linking to anything supernatural and purse my lips at the endless rows. The books, as interesting as they were before to read, now had lost all of thier luster and I scowl as I mentally blame Bill for making me read them non-stop for the past two weeks.

Suddenly, with a jolt, almost as if the universe had heard me wallowing in boredom, I remember the journal titled with a six-fingered golden hand and place my hand over the racing pulse in my neck, noting how quickly it sped up in the small span of time. I scoff lightly try to hold back a small pleased smile. With a new-found determination, I pick up my pace and after successfully tracking down the right bookshelf (there really were too many) I find myself right in front of the red velvet binding.

With a burst of excitement that I hadn't experienced since Bill had let me off of the chain, I reach forward and pull the book free from where it was wedged between two others.

It looks exactly as it did last time and my lip twitches up in satisfaction. With a happy flick of my wrist I pull the cover open and then enthusiasticly begin thumbing through the pages idly noting the strange creatures listed in it.

My main focus however was to search for the page that had detailed information on Incubus nature, it takes a long minute before I reach the page and when I read the title (the bold hand-printed words read _Daemonium et Sexus_ ) I roll my eyes and begin to read.

As soon as my eyes skimmed over the first sentence I was frowning and memories of Alexander and I's rendezvous in the hospital resurface. I continue to read, pushing those memories to the back of my head to keep from distracting myself from the feelings of loneliness and extreme loss that came with them.

Halfway through the first page of ways for an Incubus to control thier nature (and to conquer thier inner prowess, whatever the hell that means) I hear Bill call my name.

"I'm back here." I reply instantly, my heart picking up speed before I remind myself that I have permission to be back here, that I'm not doing anything wrong and continue reading as Bill rounds the bookshelves to come and stand by my side.

I bite my lip when Bill doesn't say anything right away and subtly glance over to see him studying my hair with a contiplating, narrowed look. I subconciously tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear and Bill snaps his eyes to me causing me to dart my own back to the book. He shifts and I hold my breath as the heat from his body seeps into my skin.

"What are you reading?" He asks, his breath skimming my cheek and I look up quickly with a small yelp, suprised at how close he was standing. I take an instinctive step back and press my lips firmly together. He was still close enough that I could feel the heat radiating from his body but not so close that just a tilt of his head would bring our lips to brush.

I clear my throat and lift the book slightly in my hold.

"Just reading." I say and Bill frowns before stepping back into my personal space, his chest now pressed to the line of my arm. My breath hitches and he reaches forward to take the book, cupping my hand slightly before pulling it from my grip.

"What is it?" He questions. I allow him to take the book and read over it as I frown, rolling my shoulders when a strange feeling settles over my body. Bill meets my eyes with a hard stare after reading it over and I flinch slightly under the dark look.

"Where did you get this?" He asks and I jump out of my daze to quickly point at the missing space in which the book was found. Bill stares at the gaping hole with a mixture of confusion and suspicion before turning that dark look back on me.

A shiver courses through my body and Bill momentarily looks down at where we touched before looking directly at me again.

"Why did you want to read this?"

"Um," I stall at that, was it an actual question? The answered seemed way too obvious for that to not be rhetorical. However, Bill lifts an expecting eyebrow and I realize that he legitimately wanted an anwer. "I wanted to know more about my nature," I answer and then lean closer to point out a passage in the text, ignoring where our bodies were pressed together and the heavy look Bill followed me with. "Look here!" I point out the words and Bill blinks before reading where I motioned for him to read allowing me to keep speaking as he did so.

"It says I can practice controlling my urges or nature or whatever it was and that will ultimately help me in figuring out how to-"

"No."

I pause when Bill interrupts me and I look up at him incredulously.

"No?" I ask dumbly and he slams the book closed before tucking it under his arm.

"Yes, no." He barks sarcastically and I step away from him with a frown.

"I don't understand," I deadpan. "Why not?"

Bill gives me an exsasperated look and rolls his eyes.

"Did you even read the whole thing?" He asks and I lift my chin up a little at the accusation hidden within the seemingly innocent words.

"Of course I did!"

"Then you should know why." He tells me and whips around as if the conversation was now over. My mind races and I know that if he walked away now it would really be the last of the conversation.

"Is it because of the needing sex part?" I blurt out and then gape in horror at my words. _Of course it wasn't, what was I thinking?_

"Of course it is."

_Oh._

"Well..." I shift on my feet and cross my arms over my chest, determinedly not looking at him. "What about it? I'm of age, so if I need sex to keep up my stamina in order to practice, then I damn well will!" I tell him with a huff and he furrows his brows at my words before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No that kind of sex." He mutters. "You have to have a partner, to feed off of I mean, which means you'll have to have sex with that person and correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure you're not so keen on having to share your body with me, your kidnapper might I add, or Kevin, my accomplice." He states and I blanch at that. _Partner? Couldn't I just...do it myself?_

"I... I can't just..." I trail off and motion what I wanted to say with my hands instead. Bill lifts an incredulous eyebrow at my loss of words and purses his lip.

"What? Just wank away and hope that feeds you?" He fills in and I feel my face bloom in a blush.

"Y-yeah?" I ask and he sighs.

"No, of course not. You can't feed off of yourself-"

"I-I know that!" I cut in remembering how I had to be with Alexander in order to calm down and Bill tilts his head at my words.

"Do you now? Because if you do, then I don't see how you thought it would be possible to wank and gain energy...by yourself." He says slowly as if talking to a confused child and I feel my face screw up in a sneer at the logic of his sentence and the way it was directed.

"Can you stop saying wank?" I huff ignoring the whole of the sentence and instead choosing to focus on one part.

"Sure, if you drop the whole subject." He says and taps the book under his arm. "No more thoughts on advancing or mastering your Incubus because that takes a lot of trusting partnerships and patience. Both of which neither of us have." He says and I purse my lips.

"I have patience." I mutter but Bill gives me a knowing look and I relent. "Alright...fine." I sigh and Bill gives a nod before turning away.

I look around at the boring books again and feel my shoulders slump before giving up on them to follow Bill out through the maze of shelves.

"Um..."

"What argument do you have now?" He sighs and I scowl at the back of his head.

"Well since you asked so nicely," I snap and cross my arms jerkily. "My question is why you don't want me practicing."

Bill stops and turns to look at me with a blank look.

"Didn't we just go through this...did you hit your head?" He asks and I scoff.

"No! I meant what other reason besides the sex part." I reiterate and manage to keep the blush off of my face...I think.

"There is no other motive." He replies and I narrow my eyes on him.

"There has to be something." I drawl and he sighs loudly before turning around to walk back to his desk.

"Drop it Dipper." He blankly states and although there's a hint of a warning in his voice I continue anyways.

"I bet there is." I say and I put my finger on my chin dramatically in a thinking pose. "I bet it's because you're afraid of me becoming more powerful than you-"

"Hardly." Bill scoffs, I frown and ignore him.

"Oh! I know," I click my tounge and point my finger at his back. "Your scared of the power I could have _over_ you if I practiced eno-"

My words are cut off by a hard shove at my throat and I gasp on a cough as Bill roughly slams me into the nearest shelf by my neck. He snarls at me as I tug at his hands in a panic.

"Power? Over me?" He growls and fear spikes through my system at the fire in his eyes. "Do you want to see who has the most power here?" He tightens his hold on my throat and begins to apply pressure downwards causing me to collapse to my knees.

I try to surge back up but Bill forces me back into the degratory pose before him and I find myself level with his crotch. A horrible familiar dread spreads through my viens, numbing my limbs and causing my already short breath to stutter.

I try backing away but I only collide again with the shelf at my back, knocking a few books from thier positions and Bill tugs me forward again.

"S-stop!" I gasp and Bill sneers.

"Show me just how powerful you can be then, Dipper. Exude your dominance before I do it first, and I promise you won't like what I'll make you do." He growls and my eyes water at the threat in his voice.

Suddenly images of a sneering, laughing man fills my head and when I blink I'm back in that horrible bathroom, with cold tile pressing into my knees, blood and pain rippling down my leg and a dick pressing to my tear stained mouth.

I turn my head away and realize that I can't breathe my breaths coming in small bouts of unsatisfying gasps. I try to breathe but my brain screams at me that if I open my mouth to gasp in air the prick that threatened to violate me would succeed and I would be forced to pleasure the man before me. 

"Dipper!" Someone snaps, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me harshly. I cry and push feebly at the body crowding in on mine. Readying to rape me, to show his power, to put that spark of fear back into my system.

"No, no... please no." I whimper and cover my lips with a hand.

"Dipper look at me!" He snaps and I shake my head squeezing my eyes closed when I feel his hands grab roughly at my cheeks, forcing my head forward.

"Stop it!" I scream and try to jerk from his hands. "Please! Please, stop it!"

I feel nails graze my cheeks as I try to escape and then the hands leave my face allowing me to turn away, to curl up against the bathtub to keep my face protected from the man who wanted to hurt me. The hands that we're once on me are replaced with gentler ones and I feel relief rush through my body.

"Alexander?" I cry and soft but firm hands tug me into a lap, guiding my head to rest against thighs.

"Shh, shh it's okay." A soft voice coos and I open my eyes to find myself looking into clear blue eyes. Kevin. I look around me, the tub turned out to be a bookshelf and the cold tile floor was replaced with wood.

I suck in a shuddery breath and turn to look up at Bill who stood off to the side looking down at me with a slight amount of panic and... Was that guilt?

I tear my eyes away and look at Kevin again who was rocking us both back and forth, humming quietly and brushing my hair back off of my forehead. My breathing was still labored but I was now able to drag in burning lungfuls of air.

"You're okay." He soothes and I nod feebly at his words wishing desperately that the sweet words were true. But they weren't, and everything was seemingly not okay. However, my body and mind were tired from the breakdown and so I relax in the hold of Kevin, snuggling into his warmth and allow myself to fall asleep in hopes that I would get a few hours of blissful, lie filled peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe this is where the story starts picking up a bit more, Dipper may be allowed outside of the library, Bill may stop being such a dick and Kevin may finally get to change out of his pinching latex outfit...who knows. 
> 
> (I do that's who, tehe, but I must not kiss and tell!) (I do believe I can use that saying in this context right? If not then it makes no sense but oh well)
> 
> P.s. Titles for chapters are going extinct, if they start to get over-the-wall-bonkers just know that with just a penny a day we can save a titles life ....donate now at www.titlesrefuge.com. Don't let the authors suffer in silence, help today.
> 
> I'm just kidding that not a real website...or maybe it is? Let me check..... (Five years later because my data is being a dickwad) oh! Okay, nope it doesn't exist. Anyway, see you next chapter!


	10. ͉̥̜̫͗̋̄̈́F̹̬̪̹̊o̜̥̲̮̟̟̝͌̍o͇͚͌͂̈́ͤ̓͆͑͂ḽ̗̖͉̥ͬͩ̎͒́̔̿ͦ.̠̖͍̘̟͇̱̟̍ͧ̑̊̅̒̈̐ͅ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that if you haven't read Trust No One before this then you have no idea why Dipper freaked out when Bill threatened to make him give him a blow job so here's basically what happened in that memory Dipper had:
> 
> A serial killer/rapist cornered Dipper in a bathroom at a party after stalking him for a few days. He injured Dipper pretty badly so that he couldn't escape and then forced Dipper to take him in his mouth. Dipper eventually is 'possessed' by Dominick and after disabling the rapist/murderer he gives him to Bill to feed on (this is the first time Bill shows up in the flesh) 
> 
> The dream that Dipper had in this chapter is partly a memory from the first book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my updates haven't been consistent but I'd rather post a thoroughly hard worked on chapter than a get-it-out-quick kind of chapter. So, enjoy the rarely updated chapters! (Hopefully the next will come out sooner!)
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to MagmaBunni3 for commenting on this story! It means a lot so thank you!

_"Do you think the moon is lonely?"_  
  
_The voice echoes in the quiet space loudly and I furrow my eyes in confusion at who was talking until I realize that it was me. After coming to this small revelation I feel my closed eyelids flutter and then came the thought as to why my eyes were closed._

_"W-what?"_  
  
_The answer rings into the air, bouncing around so that it echoed too and I frown. Why are we in such a quiet space?_  
  
_"I think the moon is envious of the stars." I say, almost as if it was scripted and definately against my will for i wanted to question the absurdity of the place i found myself in. In a matter of seconds my eyes fly open to meet Alexander's face, he was grinning slightly, a sight that made my heart squeeze in pain though I don't know why it hurt so much to see him smile._

_I look around in confusion for the place that we were at had no more or stars. It was a blank white void and almost three inches from your face seemed to be a permeatable fog. For this reason Alexander was stood close to my side, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end._  
  
_"I think your still fighting off some effects of the alcohol." He tells me and I nod my head in agreement._

_Of course, that explains it._

_“That must be why we are trapped in this fog.” I explain and the smile on Alexander’s face never falters._

_“Of course not, the fog is real, your interpretation of stars and the moon is what the alcohol has conjured.” Alexander explains and I furrow my brows in confusion. "We should get you back to bed." He says and wraps his arm around my neck, pulling me close to him with a joking smile. I feel my heart jump and a small smile forms on my lips._  
  
_"Okay."_

_I take a last look around the blank void before the white suddenly faded to black and Alexander and i was shrouded in a darkness before a sourceless light illuminated only us two._  
  
_"Dipper." My name is mumbled into the air, still echoing in that dreamlike way, bouncing around my ears and my eyes fly around to find him. He was to my left, leaning on my shoulder._  
  
_"What?" I ask and my heart jumps in my throat when I feel his fingers brush over my cheek before he lays his head in my lap. "A-Alexander-"_  
  
_"Yes?" He asks._  
  
_"Never mind." I breath and although I felt warm and content my brain began to think that this was wrong and i needed to get far far away. "Sorry, I'm going to sleep now." I tell him he fixes me with a confused look before his face breaks out into a smile._  
  
_"Okay. I should leave now and let you sleep."_  
  
_I close my eyes in contempt when he brushes his fingers through my hair comfortingly._  
  
_"Goodnight Dipper."_  
  
_His footsteps echo across the floor in resounding taps and I feel myself drifting off before a sharp pain rips through my chest causing my eyes to fly wide open. Alexander was half concealed in a black mist as he walked away._

 

_**D̺͎̳̀ͬͮ͌͆̑o̲͙̥̞̺͚̼̮̜̔ͧ̃̉͊̚n͉͕͛ͫͥ͒̍̍̆̓ͫͅ'͕̠̰̉̍ͫ͛̏t̼͉̒͗ͫͫ̂̽ ̼̬̙̪̭̒ͥ͛l̦̺̭̀̇͋͒̉̄͋ͣͅe̪̭̦͎̺̗̳͆̀̾t̲̗̦̖̘ͭ͆̊͛ ̙̮̖͉̭͚̺́̋̀͋h͔̼̻̬̥ͪ͌i̜̪̹͖̟̫̅͊̋̏̑̏ͮ̈ͮm̙͔̺̼̠͑ͬ̂̒̇͐̈̿ͥ ̘͙̰̜̗͔̎̃l͙̟̺͈͔ͦ̅̏̎̄e͈ͥ͌a͎͖͆̅ͣ̌ͨ̂ͯṿ̝̩͈̫̼̪ͣͭ̃̌̈̐ͪe͕̺̜͇̩ͧ̀̈́ͭ͂.͓̔̐̎** _  
  
  
_My vision begins to spin, a hazy red seeping through the corners and I feel my body jolt forward, dropping me on my hands and knees._

_**  
** **D͉̥̯͙̿ͩͯ͐͂̏o̳̬̦ͯn̺̠̙̼͇̪̪̳͕ͪ̈̒̍ͧ͌͌'̟͇ͭ́ͤ͗̈ͭ̓̃ț͎̬̠̼ͬ̇̆̑ͥ̏̔ ̺̠̩̼̺͖̳̌ͪͣͫ̄l̫̺̮̩͒̚e̖̤͋̍͐́̅t̹̠̝̎ͯ̍ͭ̐̉ ͍̜̖̱̦̖̗͊̾h̳̜̦̙̠͓̹̄ͯi̝̩ͭ͋̊̏͂̐m͎̗̣͚̫̫̹͊ͬͅ ̫̞̣͇͖̔ͣͬ̃l͓̯̭͍̞ͨ͆e͕̭̗̟͂ͨͮͯ̾͒ͨa̰̣̼͉͍̽̉v͇͓̤̥̎̀ͤͭ̾̍́̈e̟̠͔̝͍ͩ̈̃!̜̫̘͓̓̓̅̍̄́̾**_

****  
  
_The voice screeches at me, vibrating its distress in my ear, leaving behind a persistent ring as my arm shoots out, reaching for Alexander._

 

_**̣̻̝̍ͮ̈́́͊̀̉̍D̠̏̌̒̓̿̐Ṑ̗̤̪̼̥͈̦ͅN͈͔̹͖̠͍̝͐̒̎̒'̞̮̪̺̗̺͚̈́T͍̬̻̫͉͈̬̔͒̾̅̌ ̗̟̥̬͚̲̟͔̅ͪ̔̓͋̓L͈̱̺̙̇͑E̟̼̹̱̣̐͐͂ͥͤ̅̊T̺̘̏̆̇̂̊ͥ̒ ̹̠̘̟͚̫̱̓̿̉́ͨ̆̄H̖͔̜̙͎͓ͫ̽̌͋̐̊Ì͕̣͖̖͈͎̃̏̊̈ͅM͔̋̂̀̆̾ ̜̜̼̹͋̓L̗̃̅ͮͤͦ̌ͥE̗͕̺̖͓̯̼͒ͅȦ̫͇͕͆̇͋͑ͯV̯̻̲̤̹̤̓̈́E͚͐̃̂̏̌̿̍̋!͉̩̻̦̍͌̈́ ̮̞̂͐D̬̱̯͈̣͙̼̣ͮ̈͛̍̀͗͆̑O̼̞ͪͦͯͬ́N̼͔̤̼̲̫͆̅̐͆̚'͚̹̝̹͕̩̦̯̯ͨ̃̓T̩͈̪̒͐ͬ͊ͩͪ̂ͧ ͇̯̩̯̌L̥̳͇̟̻͚̹̖ͬ̿̆̈́͗ͧͩͫ̚ͅÉ̪̦͇̦̥̳̗͈̊ͣ̒ͥ͛Ṭ̘ͩ͑ ̗̙̤̘̼ͭͭ̏H̥̝̝̜̫̳̣͉̔I̞̞͎̟̠̻ͩ̏̓̌̒͛̃͌M̬͚͉ͧ̃̈ͫ ̤̟͉̥͉ͩ̄̎ͤ̒́Ḽ̬̜̟͖̙̦͖̂ͪ́Ĕ̳̟̱̝͇̝̙͚ͤ̾̄͂̌̇̏Ā̫̜̄̇͒͆̃V̳̠̱͖̹͚̼͙̊̔͌̌ͧȄ͙̩͔̼̟̺̙̭̜͗ͯ͐ͤ̐̀!͎̤͗͒̇͊̃ͨ̾ͯ** _

_**̳̖̩͎ͭ̓̉Ȳ̠̤̍̓̐O̻͚̯̪̺͓͉̰̊̆̊͒ͪU̗ͮ̋͛́̒̽'̳̩͔͎̙ͧ̑̀̇ͫR͚͉̙̝̥̣̋ͩ̑̃͌͐͋ͭ̅E̼͕̩̞̔̾ͮ̐ ̩̽͋͗͌ͩ̿͆L̖̬̯̟̼̘̙͓̑ͤ̿͂̓̂͂E̙͂̽̀͌͛́̈ͫT̙͈̺̣̞̞ͧ̇T͕̤̞̜̰̻̤̮̤̂ͪ̀̏̋ͥ̚I̱̬̻̟̮̺̞͔̘ͯ̾̊̓̇N͚̝̤͎̖͔̽̒̅G̙̱͈͖̜̰̤̖̊̃ ͕͇̹̃͂ͬ̋ͭ̈́H̟̝̰̜ͪͤ̅ͨI͍̳̹̤̜̘ͦ̾̑̍̈́̊̚̚M̠̺͉̓ͫͣ̓ͤ̈́̄͛ ̗̳̗͖̯̭̼̩̉ͬ̃̃͗̔G̪̖̥̝ͥ̐E͍̳̝ͩ̅̎̔̑̓̃T̥̬̮̥ͣ͑̃̍͋ͦ̒͒ͅ ̳̰̤ͯͣ̎͆À͇̻̲̅̍͋̈́̽̈́Ẁ̻̜̰̘̝̹̿͐ͤ̂Ä̳̘̺͂Y̯̺̻ͮͮ̽͐͗ͬ̊͊!̫̼̼͂̎ͪ̑ͭ́ ̖̬̪̋̂ͧ͛ͫ̚T̥͎̩̰̖̤ͧE̤͖̳͈̽̓́́̉ͥL̙͍͖̞̠͓̻̟̓̉͋̍ͮͫͣ͐ͪL͙̝ͯ̂̚ ̘̯̱̟͙̣͖͚͖̇̈́H̬͔ͭ́̆ͨͨͥ̀I̩̳̙̓̅̃͊ͤͩ̋ͪM̜̹̪̺̺̥͇͗͛̇ͬͨ́̚ͅ ̜̭ͦ͂̿̑̐͊N͇͓̣͍̲̓̆ͭ̐ͨ̎͂O̖̳͓̔̂T̯̤̏͋͑ͩͫ͋ ̪̗͍͔̫̄ͣ̈̒͛̓̅ͯT̲͚͎͎̭͇ͮ͛̆̋̔͐ͧO̖͇̩̥͎̣͓̹̥ͥ̂ͨͥ̐ͤ ̫̘͙͂̓̿G̪̘̦̩̖ͥͦ͐̋̐ͬ̈́O̮͔̦̳̫̾ͮ̔̿͋ͨ̇̍ͯ!̬̘͚̰̗͕̜͋̔̚ͅ ̳̰̞̱̓̐̐** _

_**̭̭͍͈̫͕̄̆ͬͅY̜̠̩͔̆ͩ͗ͮŐ̺̻͇͖̝̊ͧͪͨ̅U̫͍̞̙͛͛̌̀̋'̥̤̲̻͔ͮ̋ͅL͇̈̒̐̚L̼̯̳̦̩̩͈̆̂̚ ͍̝̱̗͈͔͈̫̬̾B̰̙̜̹̘͉̞̎ͫͨ̌̆̚Ë̹̮ͧͥͫ̔̚ ̖̼̙̲̖̥̤̺̤̅ͬ̀A̺͍̤͉̗̱͒ͭL͓̬̭͙͔͖̮͑ͫO̝̱̠͎͙̔̊͌ͣ̐̏Ñ͖͉̤͓͙̺̯̣ͭE̼͚͆͋ͪ̀̄!͎̗̱̣͈̦̣͎ͨ̑̈́̃̓̑͊̽ͅ ͈͔̞͈̞̼͒̄̍̔͐̐̓ͪȞ̟̭̼͆ͬ͆͑E͍͚̻͎͎̽͛ͅ ͚̓̄̾ͮͩͭ̚̚W͖̠̜͉̰ͧ̅̒O̤̫͓̤̻̺̣͒ͫ͂̂̔̈ͅN̻͑͐̄̅'̪̝̺̬̣̜̫̠̾͆ͮT̥͇̳͑ͭͤ̂̇̄ͨ͒ ̣̦̦͍̺͔̪̦͕̈́͛̀̽ͦͬ̚P̪͔͕̠̓́R̤̞̲̘̤̥̆ͯ̋̒̌Ȯ̲͓̓͌͌̍̾̐T͕̤̠̗̝̱̪̱͌ͣ̓͌̀E͎̬̹̞̗̿̄̂̆͆̐͆̓̚C̜̟̾̔̍T̲ͥ ̞̞͚͈̞̙̂̏ͨͪͭ̅Y̖͙̩̞̙̖͕̓̏ͫͥͬͅO̞͙̳̓̌̒͗̊ͥ̒̚U͈̐̔ͥͥ̾ͨ̂̀ ͉̞́ͧ̾̃ͨ̇̈́ͤ͑A̩̜͈̲ͮ͐͐͋ͧN͚̹̣̱͐ͫͧ̍̍ͧ͐̾ͅỶ̜̻̫̖̪̭̗̱̺ͬ̂͒ͥ͐ͬ̾M̳̻̥͈̣͓̞̪̪̅ͥ̉O̯͗̌̓̓ͅR̠̩̗̫̗̱̥̥̋̓͌̊̄ͮͫͬ͆Ẹ͚͍̟͓ͥ̿ͤ!̼̖͔̞̗̮̼́̑ͤ̃̊͗ ͓̙̗̬̯̆ͩ̈** _

  
  
_"Alexander?" I call out in fear and the screeching in my head dies down. I see him freeze, his back keeping to me, his hand twitches by his side and I feel a scorching heat rise through my body._  
  
_"Yes?" He responds and a feral growl leaves my lips at his voice._

_**  
** **T̩̭̜̩̤̻̺͍ͣe̤͙̗̟̜̩͍̙ͬ͊ͨ͆ͫ̽l̺̪͇̘̙̤͚͍͚ͣ̔͋̈l̳ͦͦ̅͑̆̌̾ͧ̄ͅ ̪͚̒̾̌̈h̳̟͍͖ͬi̙̗͍͓͌̿͒ͩ̀̇ͭ̅ͅm̱̫͓̝̲̼̠̤̂̎ͥ ̣̯̟͆͐ͭ̄̅ͫt͙̹ͧ̒o̰̯͈̒ͤ̍̚ ͚̠̰̫̪̞ͣ̂̌̏̋̚ͅs̰̟̦̤̰̐̉t̻͖̘͚̘͍͆̎̆̆̓a̗̺̫̯͎ͦ̇͗̽ͫ͂̎̾ͅy̙̫̜̫͈̌̄̑͛̉̃͑.̫̱̍̍ͧͨ ͕ͩY̤͚͈͍̩̒̔͐̅͗ö̖̯͍̯̯̠̤͕́̑̈ͥ̅ͮͥ͑ȕ̙̰ͬ̈́͂̉̈ ̹̠̜̙͚͛͆͑n̞̘̻͉̻̺̎ͦ̋̓̊̏̊ͤe̯̊ͬ̋ͮe̤̮͈͔͇̟̝ͯ̍̄̈d̞̰̟̣͊̃ ̦̤͖̪͇̮͚̑̃ͦ͐̑͆̌h̪̩͙͒ͤͪi̳̫̲ͫ͊m̱̺̄̋ͤ̊̌̍.**_

  
  
_I intend to invite him back over, to not let him go but what comes out instead was:_  
_"I think I am the moon...and you are the stars."_  
  
_There was a long unbearable silence before he chuckles._  
  
_"Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."_  
  
_The footsteps are gone and the ringing builds back up, bringing with it anger and pain. I cry out as my body convulses bending in on itself, as if betrayed by its own skin._

  
  
_**N̬͇ͨ̃ͮ͐̂O̭̿̈́́!̲̪̦͒͊̑͌̚ ̻͚̳̰̠̱̬̮̃ͪͭ̑̈́͒ͤͩŶ̪̱̮̈ͯ͑͆̊Õ̮ͯ͗͆̓Ŭ̼̯̍͋ͥ̏ ̘͙̗̽̈̽̓ͧ̽̓ͦ͊F͚̫̲̰̲́Ô͚̲̱̝̱̈̾̔̈Ŏ̺̬̬͙̟̈͌́̄̈́̊ͪL̟̝͕̽ͭ̐̽͂,͉̟̲̝͕͍̩̯̳ͧ̓͊͂ ͇̝̗͕̣̦̪͎̾ͥ͗H̭̜̹̯̗̭̲̑͊E͈̫͚ͤͣ'͉͉̪̬̜͓͙̤ͪ͆ͩͦͯS͓̼͔̫̱̝̰͓ͨ̅̅ ̖̗̘̬̿͆͋ͅG̜̳̫̼̝̞ͮỌ͉͍̣͙̉͒ͯN͕̭̮̗̺͔̝͖̈̑̈́̃͗͗ͣ͐Ë̯̗̙̩̹́̆ͅ!̟̟͛͑͛ ̲̟̜̯̃͋ͨ́Y͓̲̱̪͐̏O̱ͯ͑̍͑̏Ú̬̜̠̗̺͌'̰̭̬͍̱̤̰͆͂͛ͩR͇ͮ̌̇Ě̝̯̘̖̥̹͎ͧ̆ͅ ̣̺̘̹̠̹͓̰̲̉̆ͭ̏̔̑̇A̠̗̫̭ͦ̽L͔̖͕̥̙̋̂̄̀̋̆̐ͩO̟̖̬̲̳̫ͥ̂ͮ͋̆̀N̻̦̫̥̂ͨ̿ͧ̓ͩͮ̉Ē̝̘͉͍͇͙̰͓̄̇ͦ̓͛̚ ̼̠̟̳̤͓̠̟̔ͮ́̅ͬ͑̊Ń̦͔͇͕̩̃͌̋̎̚O̦̗͉͌̃̐͆͊̏W̻̥̤̜̝ͤ͌ͮ́ͩ͛!̘̘̺̘ͧ̓ ̳̃Ÿ͙̝͔̊ͬͯͪO͙̖͈ͪ͌̊̾ͪͣ̀Ů̘͓̖̫̮͋ ̜͎̣͓̬̻̔̓ͧ̋L̮̱̲͑̏̇̒̏E̳̤̞̞̮͍̗͒̄T͖͉͙̭͈ͫ͋̓ ̭̗̫͙̝̯ͥ̋ͬ̀ͦ̏ͬͯͅͅH̹̤̥̥̳̞͔̺̫̃̈́I̯̰͎̲̬͗ͫ͛ͥ̾̀̃M͖̗̠̼̪̖͍̀̃̔̇ ̯̝͈̱͑͗͋́G̪͇̘̦̠̹̘̼̒͒͌̒͑͐ͣ͑O̜̿́!̲̦͔̞͙̹̥̗̓ͮ̄͛̈́̎̐ͅ ̫̠ͮ̃**_

_**̦͚ͦ̌͐** _

_**͕͍̘̺̳̩̼͖̈̾̌ͯ̅̏̚ͅḦ͈͐̒̎E̯̫̻̲̠͙̹͆̾ͦͩ̋ͥͦͧ̽ ̖̘̻͚͈̜͎̀͒͐̓ͧͅẄ̤̺͚͉̙͕̳͉́ͤ̈̚O̹̜̰̼͇̱ͯͥͤ̉ͤ̏̒̒Ṅ̗̤̼̻̩ͭ̒͌'͈̯̩͙͗̒ͣͪ̿̉̉T͇̗͍̖͙́̾͐̑̽ ͙͚̦͇̬̂̊ͅC͔̹͙̠̰̒́ͧͧ̽O͉̰̦͚͕͔͆ͧͩͬͬ͋Ḿ̤̞͓̣͇ͮ̆̉ͣ̈́Ḙ͇̱̳̻͕ͧ̌͑̉ͦ̽ͨ̇ ̦̬̝̯̫̖̝̱͚̽ͩͤͤͪͮB̦̦͍̝̭̹̼̘̿͌͋͗A̞͓̘͍̜̥͇͎ͣ̇ͪͤ̐ͩ͌̚̚C̻̭̰͖͑ͤ̒ͭK̫̮̆͋́̍̄ ̪͉͈̗̼͔̬͍̼ͤ̽͒ͬͬͩN̖͔̾ͪ̒̏̒̔̔͗Ő̝̜͌ͥW͙̬͎̝̪̳̉̅̽̀ͦͫͥ̓-̪͓̝͊̍͊** _

  
  
_"Shut up." I groan and cover my ears, attempting to block out the furious creaming._

  


_**Y̥̙͇̫̼̮͈̺͈͛̊͌͆̿̑̊̊͊O͎̭̮̥͍͉̘̫̓ͧͨͯ̾͒̈̌̚U̹̰͆͐ͫ̊ͫͭ'̘͚̬͕̰ͭ̃ͨ̉͋͐̓̉L̳͚̗̻͓̭̠̿̎̐ͥ̽ͮ̍̚ͅL̹̙̞̟̞͕̥̐͋́ͥ̅̑̋ ̻͚͓̪͖ͩ́ͩ͌͊ͤ͂́B̭̦̽͆̂̓ͅȄ͕̥̼ͮ ̦̭͇̹͖̥̲͈̒̽͋̑Ṡ̭̠͎̠̓͆̑̒ͫ̉̚T̠͕͔̬̖͍͐ͦͩ̒̍́̉U͓̳͈̰̝̩̝̤̟ͮͯ̒̈́̐ͥ͌C̳̦̗̤̜͍̦̀̆̎̊ͧͦ͊ͅK̟̳̤ͨ̂̇ͫ̔ͧ̑̅̐ ̟͔̓͌̀̓̌ͭͦ̿H͉̻̘̲̞͖ͨE͈͙̻͚͌̀̐̀̿̆̎R͔͓̜͎̙̈́̑ͮ̈ͬ͒ͩͨE͉͔̻̘͉̼̥ͮ̇͌̂ͪ̊ ͙̺͙͙̳ͫ̔ͯ̽͂ͮͥͣN̘̺̦̮͇̈͂͊͗̎ͨͮͣȮ̙̥̣̖̞̞̍̔̆ͨ̈ͯ̾ͥẂ̠͍͈̣ͫ̅̍̒!̳̬̬̼̟̣͍͉͌͌̿ͬͦͮ ͍̝̾ͧ͒H̟͉̰̅Ḛ̩̭̪͛ͭ̃ͬ̍ͫ̌͐̿ ̜͎̳̖͚̹̎ͅẄ̫̦͈̭͚̗͈̬́̽̏̊ͨO̭̅̿ͣ̔̒̔ͫ̚N̞̖͚̏̄̓͋̾̀’̘̰͓̝̮͊͂̇ͮ̚T̻̟̮̳̝̻̰̮ͦ̇ ̟̲̤̦̳̭͕̅̽̂ͅC̯͙̖͙̾ͪͯ͌͊O̱̝̟̬̮̯̊̈́ͮ̓̋̈́̈́̆M̮͕̮͙͔͙̈̈̎̔ͩ̈E͎̯̲̤̪̤̓ͧ ̬̺͖͊̂͊̎B̜̬̬̀ͬ̊A̘̝̣̗̜̺̱͆ͫ̅ͭ̃̄̉͊̌ͅČ̲̲͎̻̫̝̯̿̐̚K̬̫͔̭͔̜̩͚͈̏̿͐̊ͥ̚, ̺̬̠̝̬̩͓̭͒͆͆̇̆ͬH͍̤̾͋̉͌̑E̳̝̟͖̓̎͗͗̍ͭ̔ͥ’͎͙͎̒̑ͯͦ̇̓ͣͪͅS̊ͩ̐̐ͯͯͅ ͔͕̲̦̦͇ͦ̑̄̆̃̅ͧ̃G̪̳͕̊O̲͈̣͙̊ͦ͂ͨ͑̀̾N͖̼̻̻͇̠̯ͥ̔E͔͚̝͔͍̘̯̬̭ͥ̅ͭ͆̏!** _

  


_"GO AWAY!-̻̬͕̝͕̜̠͖̙͒ͨ͐ **F͕̬̥̲̪ͬ̂̚Ṓ̝̗͇̪̿̐̇ͥ̊̿Ö͕̞̹͑͒L͖̻̟̬̟̩ͨ̎ͬ̆̆̉̒͆!̯͚̼̮͚̹̻͙̈́̆̑̿͐̾͗ͣ** LEAVE ME ALONE- **̞̼̞̣̜͕̲̖̃͑̐̔̊̆**_

_**I͇̭ͯ͌ͬM̦̟̲̭̳̑͛̾ͬͅB͈̖̬̱̥͈͍̲̃̄̅ͯͤE̗̝ͯ̍̔͌ͬ̄C͈̥̫̫̯̣̣͐͊Ȉ̟̹͕̹̱̓͐͛̒̿L͔̫̣̜̬ͨ̿̚E̳̹͖̘̺̪ͦ͒ͨ̀̑ͪͤ̆!̥͈̞̬̘̳̊͐̿ͦ͐ͦ ̪̰̖͒U͓̬̖͎̯̟͉̼̍͐̀̏Ṋ̬̺ͫͦ͒̀͒͑͆W̫̥͍̱̞̜̬̯̋͐̀͂ͭA͕̘̅̔̈́Ṉ̥̖͎ͯ̅ͨ̓̆̂̈́Ť͖̗̐̇̂̂̑̌͒Ḛ͙ͫͨͧͮ̎͆͂̄D͓̗̲͖͈̗͓͎͒ͧͯ̓̃̅̍!̹̺̥̱̙͍͗̏ͨͪͣ̊̈͌** GO AWAY- **Ṵ͎͎̮͖͖ͬ̏̄͌̈́ͭͥͮS͈̥̞̖̰͚͙͓̊E̪͚̳̮̳̱ͦͥ̆̀̌ͩ̇͒ͪĹ͎̯̝͓̜̭̗͖̿ͫ̍ͤ͐ͬ̐Ḙ̗̜̝͇̻̬̉̐̿̓͐ͫ̃S̖̯̖͉̫̐ͮ̄S̙͔̝̖̙̒͒̔̃ͅ!͍̪̔͂ͬ̂͂̑͂**_

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!”_  
  
_My eyes fly open again as the floor dissipates to reveal a gaping hole below me. No, as I look closer I can that it is not just a hole but a giant, bloodshot eye forcing its sewn shut eyelids open._

_My stomach turns as if I would throw up as I’m forced to watch the thread tear through the skin before the now open and bloody eye fixes its betrayed gaze on me. The veins slowly become more prominent in the whites of the eye I open my mouth to apologize, for who knows what, but before a sound could leave my lips a lonely, despair-filled cry ricochetes up around me, coming from below and I watch the eye fill with tears, mixing with the blood so that the tears that fell down were bloodstained and red._

_A scream rips from my lips as the air I was floating in seems to break, dropping me into the pull of gravity to drag me closer and closer to the eye. I watch as the iris rolls into the back of the lids, ripping the muscles free to reveal a pool of blood below, churning around a rapidly beating heart. I’m dropped into the waves and the eyes closes, locking me in to drown in the thick, warm liquid as a manic laugh follows me down, muffled and deranged._

My body jolts awake and I roll over onto my side subconsciously expecting to press against the back of a leather couch. However, I don't and I hesitantly lift my hand to reach forward.  
  
_Nothing._ __  
__  
My hand brushes thin air and plops back down onto a soft mattress causing my heart to jump in my throat.  
  
_Am I not in the library?_  
  
My body tenses in unexpected relief as my hand tightens into the sheets and I curl my body tightly against myself.  
  
_Please, tell me it was all just a bad dream..._  
  
I release a shaky breath when I hear someone shuffle around the room, however I refuse to open my eyes in fear that if I do, I'll meet yellow glowing eyes.  
  
But if it really is Alexander, and I really am back in Gravity Falls laying on his bed after getting drunk with him the night before, then I need to know...  
  
"Alexander?" I call out hesitantly and clench my eyes shut one more time before regrettably opening them. The first thing I see is a white coat flutter outside my peripheral vision and I rub at my eyes in order to clear the daze.  
  
"Shh." Someone hushes me and places a comforting hand on my forehead. The arm is covered in a white sleeve and I frown in confusion.  
  
_That's not Alexander... Am I still in the hospital? That's right, the night I got drunk with Alexander was long ago. The last time I was with Alexander I was in a hospital..._  
  
The arm moves, allowing me to see who the owner of the limb was and the first thing I come across is blue hair that has been tied back into a small ponytail. The person had their back to me and they were messing with equipment on a small medal table.  
  
_Kevin?_

The white coat had thrown me off, Kevin isn't wearing his latex outfit and this was the first time I was seeing him in appropriate attire. I blink in surprise and have to convince my brain why it isn't logical that I have switched universes in the time that I was asleep.  
  
I bite my lip hard and follow his movements as he begins to arrange things on the table. My mind finishes processing the change in his outfit and with that came the realization that I hadn’t been dreaming this whole time and I had indeed been kidnapped.  
  
"No..." I whisper as a crushing defeat falls onto me.  
  
I feel my eyes water in despair as I realize that I'm not in Gravity Falls, I'm not with Alexander or Mabel and I would not be seeing them again. Possibly,ever. I press my lips together to keep the sob that was building in my throat from bursting.  
  
"You need to rest a little, you've only been out a few hours." Kevin informs me, either ignoring or not noticing my despondent state. I growl lowly at myself and angrily wipe my eyes free of the tears building there. _Of course he wouldn’t care._  
  
"Master Cipher left, he had some business to attend to in Helvete." Kevin inform me and I take a shuddery breath before reigning in my ever growing frustration.  
  
"Right..." I breath and slowly sit up wincing when a sharp, burning pain shoots through my stomach, sending a slight twinge through my eye. I swallow and ignore it before locking my eyes on Kevin. "When will he be back?"  
  
Kevin purses his lips and brings something from his table before pressing it against my lips.  
  
"Drink this, it'll help you gain back some energy." He tells me and once I have drunk the whole thing Kevin answers my question. "He may come in around midnight tonight, or he may just stay over and be back in the morning."  
  
“Where is Helvete?” I ask and Kevin takes the cup from me before going back to his table.

“It’s where Master Cipher came from, he was born there, although it is a different universe so he had to travel through the Implexis Portal.”

“What’s the Implexis Portal?”

“A series of interlocked passages of the space continuum. You hitch a ride through the right one to travel through to get where you need to. Most people just know them as Black Holes, though.”

I think on that information as Kevin lays out clothes for me on the bed, folding them neatly even knowing that they would be unfolded in seconds time. I bring my knees to my chest and watch Kevin closely as he tugs against the loose sleeves of his coat.

“Why are you wearing that?” I ask and Kevin turns his widened eyes on me. He looks down at the clothes he was wearing and then flushes angrily.

“O-oh. I’m only allowed to wear normal clothes when Master Cipher is not here.” He explains and I wrinkle my nose.

“Why?” I ask and Kevin shrugs his shoulders absently. “Has he ever… y’know… been sexual with you?” I ask and rub at my cheeks as they grow hot, a cold shudder running down my spine as I remember the way he threatened me before I had broke down. I frown at my weakness.

“No, never. The most he has ever done was kiss me, though that was when he was drunk, and it was very pleasant.” Kevin says, his face turning an even darker shade of red as he turns away. “He’s threatened before but I know he’d never actually hurt me, due to who he saved me from- oh dear!” Kevin looks over at me and then looks away. “I didn't mean to say that.”

I was tempted to ask Kevin about what he meant but I instead change the topic after seeing how uncomfortable it had made him.

“Can I ask you for a favor?”

Kevin relaxes at the change in conversation and nods his head in excitement.

“Of course! What is it?” He asks and I swallow down the guilt of what I was about to do.

“I found this book the other day,” I begin and start to pick at the cover over my knees. “It details good ways to control my Incubus...I wanted to practice this in order to surprise him...so that he could easily extract Dominick, but I don’t want him to know yet, in case it doesn’t work.” I lie and bite my lip in hopes that he would believe me.

“Of course!” Kevin bellows practically glowing in happiness. “A surprise for Master Cipher! How wonderful!”

I give him a smile and flinch when my stomach twinges, a sharp pain coursing through my eye in response.

 

**͉̥̜̫͗̋̄̈́ _F̹̬̪̹̊o̜̥̲̮̟̟̝͌̍o͇͚͌͂̈́ͤ̓͆͑͂ḽ̗̖͉̥ͬͩ̎͒́̔̿ͦ_.̠̖͍̘̟͇̱̟̍ͧ̑̊̅̒̈̐ͅ**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you too:  
> kgbsprite  
> Sukila  
> TheAbsoluteOne  
> Ecaterina  
> babygurl123  
> Mashkara  
> MagmaBunni3  
> MestradeFaces  
> And the 14 guests who left kudos here! I really appreciate the support!
> 
> Also thanks to MagmaBunni3 and lovveeee for the wonderful comments! They are literally my elixir of life, thank you!


	11. Weirdmageddon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I swear you can kill me after I explain. So the chapter I had planned out originally for this, was completely different...and I mean that literally there were two different things going on in the first draft and in this final draft. I just didn't like the pacing of the first draft and because I didn't like how it fit in I was stuck in extreme writer's block. So I completely wrote a different chapter and was glad to see that I could efficiently write again, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, we have a little bit of bonding time between one Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher.

After Kevin helps me find the book ( which was surprisingly easy for something Bill didn't want me reading) we spend some time skimming through the pages in hopes of finding the passage I had read before.

After a little while of flipping through the book without any success, Kevin suggests that we put it away-- somewhere Bill can not find it.

"Why?" I ask and he gives me a knowing look.

"Because Bill will be back at any time."

With this I nod and we quickly scavenge to find an adequate place to hide it, somewhere Bill wouldn't be looking.

"Right." I breath as we finish hiding it in the books at the back of the library where Kevin assured me Bill doesn't visit anymore.

"We should start heading back up front, Bill should be back any-"

The sound of the library door creaks open and a loud voice calls out for Kevin and I soon after.

"We're coming!" Kevin responds and motions for me to follow him. I give the book one last look before obeying.

As soon as we round the shelfs Bill calls Kevin over to where he was shuffling through some pages frantically.

"Kevin, I need you to head to the seaming room and get Dipper some clothes going, we'll need to pack him a bag."

"Yes, Master Cipher." Kevin obeys and I watch him go with bewildered eyes. I turn back to look at Bill who was quickly stacking books and papers full of notes together.

"Why do I need a bag?" I ask and Bill waves me away.

"That's none of your business."

I grit my teeth in annoyance but drop the question anyway. A silence follows his answer, only the sound of Bill's frantic movements filling it in. Bill glances up at me briefly before clearing his throat.

"How are you feeling?" He asks and I scowl at the concern barely laced into his tone.

"Why do you care?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I have to make sure you're not about to go kill yourself or something." He tells me and I scoff.

"Thanks for the concern, but I assure you I'm not." I cross my arms and watch Bill a little longer.

How did he know about Viper anyway? He mentioned it the first time we met. And he hinted at it just now, the memory and Bill's actions meshing together.

"Since we are bringing up why I had my breakdown, I never got to ask about how you knew what happened to me."

Bill snaps his head up to look at me with confusion.

"About what?"

"The viper copycat. You mentioned it at the bar when we met." His face dawned with realization and he turned so that his lower back was leaning against his desk. He licks his lips and shrugs.

"I heard a drunk blabbering about it. Literally everyone was talking about it."

I roll my shoulders to get rid of the stiffness as Bill turns back around and I cautiously step up beside him.

"Where are we going anyways?"

Bill shoots me an impatient look and I sneer.

"Seriously? I can't even know that?"

"Helvete." Bill quips and my anger is replaced by surprise.

"Your home?"

Bill deadpans and shoots his gaze up to look at the wall blanky. "Let me guess? Kevin told you that?"

I shrug and he laughs dryly.

"Yes, my home."

"Why?"

"I have business there-- no more questions. Be useful and open that door behind my desk."

I huff and look up towards the wall and sure enough there sat a door.

"Why have I never noticed that before?" I ask and Bill snorts.

"Why am I not surprised?" He retorts and I frown.

"Shut up. Why am I opening this?" I ask as l leave his side to walk towards the door.

"I need a few books. They should be on the coffee table in front of the couch."

I jerk the door open and can immediately feel my eyes dilate at the dark contrast of the room.

"Yeah, I can't see a thing in here, where is the light?" I ask and Bill replies with a grunt.

I roll my eyes and blindly step in, yelping when there's a slight drop off. I hear Bill snicker and I huff at his childishness before brushing my hand along the smooth wall in hopes of finding a light switch.

When I find none I just opt to use my hand as a guide through the darkness. I take a few steps inside and feel in front of me, nothing. I take another step forward and hiss when my toe slams into something quite solid.

I let out a groan and place my hand on the newly discovered object, leaning most of my weight onto it as I focus on breathing deeply in and out. Anything to distract me from the pain running through my poor unsuspecting toe.

"Have you gotten them yet?" Bill asks and I let out another groan, this time in extreme annoyance.

"Give me a second! There's like legit no light in here!"

I stay leaning over what I suspect is the couch even as Bill steps inside and casts a flame into a fireplace. The mantle bursts with color and sends a small glow through the room. I look over at Bill who had his eyebrows raised at me.

"What are you doing?" He scoffs and I glare at him as he moves to the coffee table in front of-- yep a couch.

"If all of your things weren't intent on killing me I wouldn't be in this position... literally." I hiss and take a deep breath before sitting up straight ignoring the new wave of pain that shoots through my toe. "It's definitely swollen-- broken or something."

"Quit being dramatic." Bill responds and I take this time to look around the room.

Two single armchairs lay at an angle on each side of the fireplace, and a few feet in front of it was a coffee table and a loveseat. On the left side of the room sat a platform with which held up a massive grand piano and down below the platform, was a wall lined with a bookshelf. I look away from the shelf, moving my eyes back over the piano before looking at Bill.

"Do you know how to play?" I ask and Bill looks up from the book he was flipping through to look at where I pointed.

"Why would I have one if I didn't?" He snarks and I roll my eyes before motioning in it's direction.

"Play something."

"Maybe later." He answers and snaps the book closed before levitating them into the air. "Come, let's see how Kevin is doing with your clothes."

Bill picks his way back to the door and I give the piano one last look before moving to follow. He drops the books with the others before making his way to the door of the library with me in tow. His hand hovers over the door knob before looking back at me.  And I scowl when I realize why he was hesitant to leave.

"Seriously? Where the hell are you worried I'd go?" Does he honestly believe I'd try running again? Even after I now know that we are quite literally trapped inside of a large globe? How stupid did he think I was?

"Just don't try anything stupid."

Apparently, extremely.

"Too late." I mutter as I follow him into the hallway. Bill takes us down a confusing array of halls, some I'm sure we went down twice because haven't I already seen that painting? I was sure he was trying to confuse me so that I couldn't get a clear layout of the halls and I frown when I realize it was working. By the time we stop by a door I had lost my mental map a while ago.

I jump slightly at the sound of frantic yelling and curious sounding thuds on the other side of the door and glance at Bill when he takes a deep breath before knocking.

The sound on the other side only eases slightly and soon the door is flying open. Kevin rushes out with a squeak and presses into me as a shoe comes flying through the door causing Bill to quickly duck onto the other side.

I grip onto Kevin's shoulders and check him for any injuries.

"Are you okay?" I ask and Kevin nods quickly before turning to face Bill.

"He's really angry-"

"William James Cipher!" A high pitch screech sounds from inside and Bill sighs. "Is that you!"

Not soon after the voice faded there was a man stomping through the door causing Kevin to shrink back into my side.

The man looked disheveled, with red angry cheeks and ruffled violet hair. His clothes, which looked like a long cloak and hood, hung from his body lopsidedly.

"Tad." Bill states blankly. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see-- tell me! How in the bleeding heart am I supposed to make a few whole outfits on such a short notice!?" He screeches making me flinch at the bewildered pitch.

"You've done it before." Bill tells him and turns him around by his shoulders before pushing him inside the room. I slowly follow him inside, Kevin clinging tightly to my arm.

"I most certainly have!" Tad responds jerking himself from Bill's grip. I look around in shock at the room. Cloth pieces and shoes littered the floor and if you looked closely, it seemed a bunch of tiny needles lay in front of the window, spilling from a small plastic box. Feathers and beads scattered the floor as well as sequins and thread.

"What happened in here?" I whisper to Kevin and he looks up at me with wide blue eyes.

"He was really mad." He whispers back and I frown.

"So...he started throwing things at you?" I ask and Kevin nods. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mh, he mostly threw harmless things, like cloth and thread...except the needles those hurt." He looked at the small pieces of medal glinting in the floor with a look of distaste and I turn my widened eyes onto Tad, tuning back into Bill and his conversation.

"So why can't you again?" Bill asks at the same time that I ask, "Why did you throw things at Kevin?"

Tad glanced at me but ignored my question in favor of answering Bill's.

"You just expect me to drop all of my other projects so that I can make you unexpected outfits? I'm on a strict schedule here!"

I frown at the clear ignoring of my question, and I prepare to ask again but Kevin squeezes my arm causing me to look down at him. He shakes his head and gives me a small reassuring smile.

"Your sex suits can wait. Can you get them done or not?" Bill asks and I turn my attention back onto the pair.

"Of course I can! What kind of tailor do you take me for?" Tad barks and finally acknowledges me. "You! Onto the fitting board!"

I purse my lips at the rudity but step forward either way, Kevin regrettably letting go. Bill points helpfully at what a "fitting board" is and I silently thank him.

"So, what exactly are we going for? Casual? Cute? Sexy?"

"A mix of casual and cute. One or more needs to be suitable for a club we'll be attending." Bill answers and I raise my eyebrows at the blonde.

_ Thanks for asking if I even wanted to go, or if I was even comfortable going, asshole. _

Bill meets my gaze, almost as if he heard my thoughts and a small smirk graces his lips.

"Attending a club...I see." Tad trails off. He looks at me a bit longer, his eyes grazing over every inch of my body, causing me to squirm. He nods once and then turns to Bill.

"Can you..." He trails off and motions to the room. Bill snaps his finger and in an instant everything began to fly into their designated spots, thankfully avoiding any human species in the room. Once everything was neatly put away Tad grinned, thanked Bill and skipped over to a rack now full of brightly colored cloth.

He began to stack colors onto his arm and Kevin steps forward cautiously before asking if Tad needed any assistance.

"Yes, would you bring me my rack of outfits, darling?" He asks pointing to an array of plain white outfits hung together in an open closet. Kevin walked over and pulled the rollable rack out of the closet carefully before rolling it to where Bill directed. "Ah! Thanks very much!" Tad speaks and turns to me.

"Everything off my sweet! All but your pants. Unless you want to be completely nude! If so, fine by me! Makes measuring a whole lot easier!"

I feel my face flush and Bill leans over to not-so-helpfully whisper in my ear.

"By pants he means underwe-"

"I know what he meant." I hiss, and hook my fingers under the hem of my shorts before pushing them down my legs with an embarrassed cough. I then reach up to tug my shirt off giving Bill a dirty look as he tried to hide his obvious amusement. I cross my arms over my chest subconsciously and wait for Tad to return from wherever in the room he went.

"Alright," I hear the man's pitchy voice before he appears in front of me with one arm full of clothes and the other decorative pieces. "We must find colors that perfectly clash with three thing: his hair, eyes and skin tone! Hear me William?"

"Yes, your highness." Bill drones sarcastically, however Tad didn't seem affected.

"Hmm, this color is a bit too bright, don't you think?" Tad doesn't give anyone time to answer before he tosses the cloth to the side and pulls up another. He holds the cloth over my chest as well as beside my face.

"Let's see...maybe? William?"

Bill grazes his eyes over the red tinted color before shaking his head.

"Nah, it makes his pale skin pop too much."

"What?! Are you sure? Hold this dear..." Tad passes the thin sheet to me before stepping back to stand beside Bill. His face drops into a serious one before a grin crosses his lips. "Oh my! It would seem that you are quite right!"

Tad steps forward and rips the cloth from my hand, this continues until the man has a healthy stack of blues, greens,  dark reds, and black.

He then proceeded to take my measurements, which entailed an awkward amount of touching and snickering from Bill when my face would heat up at Tad's muttering. Something about weight and size.

Once that was complete, I was hoping that would be the end, however he moved on to picking out articles of clothing. This involved a lot of yelling at Bill about which pieces he thought would go well with the colors, which prompted an argument between the two about which colors were best for each outfit.

Needless to say, by the time it was all over I was tired, hungry and sore from standing in one position for hours. And I swear I lost about a pint of blood from the many times Tad had 'accidently' poked me with one of his sharp fitting needles.

"Are we leaving today?" I ask Bill on our way back to the library.

"No. First thing in the morning." Bill replies.

"Thank God. I think that man sucked out what was left of my soul."

"Tad has that effect." Bill sighs.

"I didn't even know other people lived here!" I exclaim and Bill scoffs.

"Of course they do. Many people in fact. You just never leave the south wing to find them."

"Why aren't there any in the south wing?"

"It's reserved for prisoners."

I glance up at Bill and tilt my head.

"And how many prisoners do you have?"

"Just one."

I squint at him as a smirk overtakes his lips and I roll my eyes when I realize he was referring to me.

"Ha-Ha, you're so hilarious." I bite and Bill snickers before turning serious again.

"No, but in all honesty the south wing is just my residence. As well as Kevin and Tad's...and well...yours."

Our conversation stops after that and we walk all the way to the library in silence.

Whenever we are back in the familiar room, I stretch and turn to Bill.

"Can I shower?" I ask. He shrugs his coat off and nods.

"Yeah, there's one in lounge room." He states.

"Lounge room?" I question and Bill pauses in unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt to point to the room behind his desk.

"Oh..." I trail off and then furrow my eyebrows. "Wait, if there was one in there the whole time, then why did you make me use that other one?"

"It was a kind of test, one you failed obviously." Bill answers and I grumble in annoyance.

"I need a change of clothes..." I tell him and he tugs his button up over his head before tossing it at me.

"Wear that for now, you'll have new clothes tomorrow." Bill responds.

I catch the cloth before it drops over my face and feel my pupils dilate when I get a whiff of the scent.

"It smells like Alexander..." I breath and Bill regards me with surprise.

"What?" Bill questions and then Bill's face shifts into realization. "He still uses it?" Bill muses and a small fond smile crosses his lips. I shake my head and clutch the shirt to my chest before sniffling, pushing back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

"I'm going to shower now." I tell him and clear my throat before walking past him to the lounge.

Bill snaps out of his own stupor and whips around towards me.

"The bathroom is on the left!" He warns me as I step back into the room, the fireplace still faintly burning. As soon as I'm in the privacy of the room, I feel my tears fall and I quickly look for the bathroom door before pushing my way into it. As soon as the door was closed a sob ripped from my lips and I brought the shirt back up to my nose, inhaling the scent deeply.

Thoughts and memories of Alexander fill up my mind and the last memory I have of him resurfaces.

_ "I love you, Dipper." He murmurs into my skin, and I look up to meet his eyes in surprise. He locks our gazes together after he pulls his lips from my birthmark and a small, sad smile crosses his lips. His breath fans against my face in a cool sweep and my heart flutters. _

_ "What?" I ask my voice breaking and he hugs me to his body. _

_ "I love you Dipper Pines, I'll always love you." He says and I return the hug, pulling him tighter around me. I inhale his scent deeply, letting my eyes flutter closed at the familiar smell. _

I open my eyes to a sterile bathroom, to a shirt that isn't Alexander but belonged to Bill. Anger and hate began to war with each other inside of me, but sadness won. I pull the shirt away from me and bite back a scream. Instead, I let out a low growl and violently throw the shirt far away from me.

I swallow a sob and stand up quickly, ripping my shirt over my head for the second time that day. I strip of the rest of my clothes and feel relieved to see that there was already a towel on the hanger, no way was I going back out there right now.

I turn the shower on and jump in not caring at the temperature, until the burning got too much. Once it did, I turn the warmth down a bit and then begin to wash my hair. The shower washed away my silent tears, that same memory replaying through my head.

_ I love you _ .

I wonder what Alexander was doing right now? Was he still looking for me? Did he even care anymore?

I try to distract my thoughts by counting how long it took me to shower and by the time I was finished, and stepping out of the shower I was a lot calmer. I wrap the towel around me and just stand there for a bit staring at the innocent white shirt on the floor.

I sigh and dry the rest of my body as well as my hair, even though it was still a bit damp, and then I reach forward to grab the shirt. I shake it out and then pull it back to my nose.

_ I love you _ .

With a bittersweet smile I pull the article over my head and slip on my boxers.

I decide to leave the rest of my clothes in the floor and then I open the door, my heart picking up speed whenever I see Bill sitting on the loveseat with a book open on his lap and a glass of wine in his hand.

I step out of the bathroom and shut the door. The noise draws Bill's attention and his eyes fall onto me, gliding down the oversized shirt. My face flushes at the fact that I was wearing his shirt and I shift awkwardly on my feet. He doesn't say anything for the longest and then finally he looks back at his book.

"Your food is over here on the table." Bill tells me and I hear my belly rumble in hunger at the promise of food.

I walk towards the table and grab the only bowl from the table before sitting in the armchair farthest from Bill. I take a bite from the soup in the bowl and swallow happily at the taste. I get through half of my bowl before Bill decides to break the silence. He keeps his eyes on his book but speaks nonetheless.

"Alex and I were 15 when I first introduced him to that type of cologne."

I swallow my food carefully at his words and slowly set my bowl down onto my lap.

"How long did you two know each other?" I ask and Bill shrugs.

"Since we were fourteen. I was... Exiled from my dimension when I was 23 but when I was sent here, to Gravity Falls I was suddenly 9 years younger." Bill explains and I frown.

"Exiled?" I ask. "What do you mean?"

Bill frowns and I figured he wouldn't answer but he does.

"I was trying to protect Dominick. A demonologist who was determined to create a new demon brought life to Dominick. He was human when born, but his mother died and the scientist adopted him. Not for good reason either." Bill pauses to drink more of his wine before closing his book and leaning onto his knees. "He experimented with him. Replaced his heart with one of a demons, and then brought him back from the brink of death using fear. I don't know how that works... but before you knew it, Dominick was a demon- a new species of demon."

"So, what were you trying to protect him from?" I ask.

"The demonologist. He wasn't satisfied. He sent Dominick to Helvete- in order to seduce another demon." Bill explains. "He wanted Dominick to bring another demon back with him so that he can cut the body of Dominick and the demon in half- and sew them both together, to create a whole new version of themselves.

Well, guess who the lucky demon was? Me. However, Dominick didn't know I was a mind demon, I could tell he was lying and when we were alone I threatened him to tell me what he was up to. He bursted out crying, sobbing about his father who wanted to try something horrifying-- and I couldn't help it, seeing his small form like that...I promised to protect him-- I was a prince of Hell what could a lousy demonologist do to me?-"

"A prince?" I ask and Bill waves me off.

"That's only technical. Anyways, we lived together for many years after in Dominick's dimension, running from his father, and no matter how hard I tried to convince him to move to my dimension he refused, either way eventually he was recaptured and due to my attempt to get him back his father shattered a demon artifact that literally sets hell loose. Me, being a demon was blamed for it, and I was striped of my memory and exiled to Gravity Falls."

"And that's when you met Alexander?" I ask. Bill nods.

"I was lost, confused and disoriented. Alex found me in the woods and took me back to his house. He hid me in his closet for three days before his mother found me and he got a pretty bad scolding. I remember Ford took me in for a while, and then Alex's mother agreed to let me share his room, so I moved back in with them.

I grew up again with Alex and by time high school, we were already more than roommates... More than friends."

"So what happened?" I ask.

"I began to remember." Bill says. "I don't know if it was because Dominick traveled through to find me, or if the effects of the exile wore off, however I remembered everything...but Ford didn't see it like that. He thought the trauma of my 'childhood' was finally catching up to me and I was going crazy. He was going to send me to the SNC which is how I knew you would be experimented on, Ford explained it all to me....and I learned that was where Dominick's father used to work. So, I created Weirdmageddon, to keep Ford from sending me away, and to find a way to locate Dominick." Bill explains. I blink at this new influx of information.

"How did you know that Dominick was inside of me?" I ask.

"That is a good question-"

The door to the lounge opens and I jump catching my bowl before it spills over my lap.

"Oh, hello Kevin." Bill sings and Kevin frowns.

"Are you drunk again Master?" Kevin asks fondly and walks up beside Bill allowing him to lay his head on his chest as he stroked his hair.

"Bill's drunk?" I ask and Kevin nods.

"Of course, doesn't he seem less stiff?" Kevin asks and now that he mentioned it I could pick out the the more relaxed way he held himself.

That explains his sudden loose tongue. Earlier he wouldn't even tell me why we were going to Helvete and now suddenly he was explaining his whole backstory? As well as Dominick's? I should have noticed.

"You should go to sleep in your room tonight." Kevin tells Bill softly and the larger man nuzzles into his body.

"Will you join me?" He asks and Kevin nods.

"Fine. But only to sleep. You have to wake up early tomorrow." Kevin warns. Bill nods and reaches up before tugging Kevin down to his lips. My spoon clattered into my bowl when Bill full on kissed Kevin and the boy accepted.

I had to look away from the scene. I felt like I was intruding.

"Look Kevin," Bill whispers and I assume they were done kissing. "Pinetree's wearing my shirt. Guess what it's made out of?" He asks and Kevin lifts an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Pfft, boyfriend material." He bursts out laughing and Kevin grins before shaking his head.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Kevin helps Bill up and walks him to the door before turning to me.

 

"You can leave the fire going when your done, just make sure you don't fall asleep in here." He tells me and I give him a nod. He smiles and then pulls a grumbling Bill out of the room. I listen to the door click shut behind them and decide I should probably head to bed as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so can't wait for the next chapter! We are going to Bill's home (I planned so much demon shit for this, I have hierarchy and everything that will be explained in future notes) and we also have some advancement in Bill and Dipper's relationship (yay!) So stay tuned for that. I'm not going to say 'hopefully the next chapter will be out quicker' because every time I do I jinx myself! Anyway! Talk to you guys later! And you have any questions in upcoming chapters or past chapters feel free to let me know what they are about and I'll gladly answer!
> 
> (Thanks to that little ghosty who voted for my story! It means a lot! Keep ghosting 👻)


	12. Helvete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is dedicated to Overadventurefalls12 who literally killed me with all the comments and feed back. It's always great to know your connecting with people and sometimes it's hard to remember that there are people out there who like your story when there's not much feedback. Basically what I'm saying is it doesn't feel like anyone is reading until you get comments like these, and when I get them I get so motivated to write. Anyway! Thank you Overadventurefalls12 for leaving all of the comments it made me especially happy to hear back on my chapters, it is well appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

I wake up the next morning to the sound of light bickering between Bill and Kevin. I watch with lazy eyes as Kevin swats Bill's hand away from the food he had splayed out across a manuverable table. My stomach rumbles as the smell of bacon and eggs wafts through the room making the air warm with delicious smells.

I let out a small grunt as I push myself from the couch with a dramatic stretch and roll my shoulders until they pop with a satisfying sound.

Kevin halts in his snarky reply to Bill in order to turn towards me. When he sees that I am indeed awake, a warm smile spreads across his face.

"Oh, you're awake? Breakfast is over here." He informs me softly before turning back to Bill who gives him an annoyed look in which Kevin returns with a scowl.

I stand up from the couch stretching one more time before making my way to the two men.

"It's not going to kill you to come as well." Bill continues as Kevin turns to me slightly to hand me a plate of food and a fork. A frown was now plastered to his lips and I watch with interest as he places his hands on his hips and turns to Bill with a pointed look.

"I hate those people." Kevin retorts. "I'm surprised that you are even thinking about bringing Dipper anywhere near that place."

"That's why I need you to go as well. So you can keep an eye on him as I finish whatever business I have there."

"If there's no reason to bring him there, then why not just leave him here?" Kevin asks and I lean back against the wall to listen, picking up a piece of bacon before taking a bite. I'm momentarily distracted by the crunchy piece of meat, sighing softly as the flavor melts across my tounge.

"Because," Bill sighs sounding overly exasperated. "I'll have to stay there for a few days, maybe a week-"

Kevin scoffs and slams his hand down onto the table interrupting whatever Bill was about to say.

"You want me to stay there for a week?" Kevin asks in disbelief, a small fed up laugh escapes through his lips.

"Belial won't be there--"

"My answer is still no." He snaps. "I don't feel safe there."

I tilt my head in wonder at Kevin's comment as I wipe the grease off of my fingers and then start eating my eggs.

"Fine." Bill growls throwing his hands up dramatically. "I'll just have to let Dipper go with me everywhere."

Kevin rolls his eyes, "Don't try to guilt trip me, you could just leave him here."

"Here? For a week without me being able to watch him? No chance."

"Whatever." Kevin growls. "Seems I have to finish packing his bag then."

Kevin abruptly turns away from the table and storms out of the library, with Bill and I's eyes watching him the whole way. I swallow my eggs and furrow my eyebrows at Kevin's change in attitude, he was usually so obedient in nature...

Bill must have noticed the question in my eyes because he let's out a sigh before turning his eyes onto the still steaming food.

"Sometimes he can become very vocal whenever it comes to opinions."

I nod my head a bit skeptically, it was hard to believe the quite and shy boy could be vocal about anything. Well.... mostly.

I snicker at my inner thoughts and turn my attention to Bill. His eyes were trained on the door and a small frown was planted over his lips. At the feeling of my eyes on him he turns to face me and trails his eyes down my body.

"I'll need to get you some clothes." He says and I feel my face explode with heat as I remember that I was only clothed in Bill's shirt.

Thinking about it brought back memories of what Bill had said while drunk and I feel an uncomfortable guilt settle in my gut.

_Does Bill even remember last night? Does he remember what he told me?_

"Hurry and eat." He says suddenly making me jump and remember the plate I held in my hand. We'll be leaving soon." He tells me and I eye the remaining eggs I had to finish, silently contemplating whether I could eat the rest of them.

_Yes, yes I can._

"Right." I answer and finish the rest of my breakfast quickly.

When all remaining traces of egg are gone Bill motions me to follow him out of the library and I set my plate onto Kevin's rollable table. Once again I find us passing through multiple corridors before we enter a room where two suitcases were in the process of being packed.

Bill sighs loudly as I look around the room in interest. The bed, which was covered in black sheets was placed directly in the center of the room, a small nightstand stood off to the side of it holding only an alarm clock and a lamp. A large maple wood wardrobe leaned against the far right wall, the corners carved to bow inwards in elegant swirls. Other than another door, which I assume leads to a bathroom, the room was bare.

"I already had my bag packed." Bill's annoyed voice breaks through my observations and I look back at the duo when Kevin snorts.

"If you call that packing then we need to teach you a few things."

Kevin slams both suitcases shut, clicking the locks down harshly before yanking them off of the bed where they then drop to the floor with a thud.

"Anyway, do you have your stone?" Kevin asks sharply, placing his hands on his hips and Bill fishes a necklace that held a small shimmering stone out from around his neck.

The stone itself was about the size of a marble all be it very oddly shaped with pointed corners and sides that looked like someone shaved off a few layers.

The stone was polished so that the mix of purple and blue inside of it was clearly visible. Like holding a galaxy in ones hand.

"What is it for?" I ask and Bill grips it tightly in his palm. I hear a small click and Bill pulls his hand away from the necklace, the chain falling back over his chest, the stone now in his hand and the necklace now empty.

Bill holds his hand out to me and I eagerly reach out for it. He drops the small stone into my palm and I pull it to my chest to carefully examine

"It's a transportation stone. You can get one from any witch but this one is a little special. They only react to one specific soul. So, because it's infused with my magic it only reacts to me."

"Where does it take you?" I ask and Bill shrugs.

"Anywhere I want to go, I just have to power it with magic."

I hand it back over to Bill and he holds it up to the chain where two blue transparent bolts of energy attach to it and lock it in place.

"Where are we going with it?"

"To my Dynasty Cerritulus, one of the Seven Hells."

I eye Bill and tilt my head slightly.

_If I bring up something he mentioned last night how would he react?_

"The Seven Hells..." I begin and both Kevin and Bill turn to look at me. "That's the place that your a prince for, right?"

Bill blinks in mild suprise, "Yeah...I am..." He turns to acknowledge Kevin who only shrugs nonchalantly.

_So Bill doesn't remember?_ I scowl at my feelings of disappointment at this fact.  
  
"You might want to get him some pants before you leave." Kevin drones and Bill's eyes once again take over my form. He snaps his fingers and my shorts appear around my waist causing me to yelp in suprise. Bill snickers and Kevin rolls his eyes.

"If your quiet finished," Kevin snaps before lifting our suitcases. "It's time you start heading over if your meeting is being held early." Kevin says and Bill lifts an eyebrow.

"Right."

Bill steps up to Kevin and grabs the suitcases before meeting his eyes. Kevin glares back at him and Bill mutters something softly, something I couldn't hear. Kevin's eyes soften and he nods turning his gaze to the floor as Bill turns back to me and hands me a suitcase.

"I need your hand for this to work." Bill says and my eyes flicker up to his briefly. I watch as Bill unclasps the stone again and then holds his hand out to me.

"Grab ahold." He motions to his hand and I feel my face flush before I hesitantly wrap my fingers around Bill's. He tugs me a little closer to his body and then nods at Kevin.

"Alright Kevin," Bill begins, making the blue haired boy look up at us with his arms crossed "We're heading out now. See you soon."

I'm barely even able too say goodbye before my body feels like it's jerked into space and my vision blacks.

My fingers stutter in suprise but I can't feel Bill's hand or my suitcase. As soon as I start to panic I feel my feet touch ground again and my vision returns in a whoosh, before I know it I'm falling backwards.

I hear two identical thuds and then someone is gripping me at the waist to keep me upright.

I groan as my head spins and I open my eyes to an amused Bill.

"Sorry, I forget the first time makes you a bit disoriented." Bill apologizes.

"Fucking hell." I huff and right myself, pushing against Bill's chest to get him to release me. His fingers tighten against my skin before he lets me go.

I look around the floor for my dropped suitcase and momentarily panic before Bill motions behind me. I let out a relieved sigh and snatch the container from the floor.

After I find my balance and my head stops spinning I take some time to observe the place we had landed in.

It was a room. A very bare room to be exact. So bare that it only consisted of a bed that practically took up all of the room itself, a nightstand and a dresser, much like the room we were previously in.

"Wow." I manage and Bill turns skeptical eyes onto me. "I figured we would land in a station of some sort." I explain and his eyes instantly soften.

"Well, we could have I figured this way would be quicker."

I nod and straighten my shirt-- well, Bill's shirt and tighten my grip on the handle of my suitcase.

"Are we unpacking now?" I ask and Bill shakes his head.

"No, I have someone coming to do that. We have somewhere to be." He tells me and I frown.

"Where?"

"Visiting one of my brothers." He replies and holds his hand out again where the stone shimmered in his palm. I leave my suitcase at the foot of the bed and reach forward to grip his hand again.

"How do you not drop that?" I ask as I lace my fingers with his, feeling the cool, rough stone dig into my skin.

"It's magnetized to my magic, it'll stick anywhere on my body, and I mean anywhere." He smirks.

I roll my eyes and look down to hide the heat in my face.

Another blackout, more spinning and then I find us in a building full of people. I manage to stay on my feet this time, only stumbling slightly into Bill's body before he nudged me back in place.

The building itself looked like an airport, people of all kinds wondered around. Some with horns and tails or extra eyes and arms and some of a completely outrageous color. And I realize with a jolt that they aren't people at all.

_Demons_.

"Why did we teleport to a station this time?" I ask a little skeptically and Bill releases my hand to clasp the stone back onto the necklace.

"The stone only allows me teleport anywhere that isn't magically secured. When it comes to my brother's Dynasty, he has a magical shield like mine. So I have to use the station." He explains and I hum in understanding.

Bill grabs me by the elbow and tugs me along as we begin to walk.

"Stay close to me, they may mistake you for a soul that is free to claim." He warns and I flick my eyes up to him in alarm.

"W-what?"

"Nothing. Just stick close, okay?" I nod and Bill straightens his posture as we step into the crowd.

The demons around us who manage to glance our way widen thier bored eyes in realization and quickly skitter out of the path in front of Bill.

Every person who noticed his presence warned the others and soon the whole building seemed to be bowing thier heads to Bill. Soldiers had thier hands to thier forehead in salute and for the first time I begin to wonder if Bill had his own army.

My heart speeds up at the prospect that Bill is considered royalty here. That means he has immense power. How the Hell am I ever going to get away from him?  
Shut up, I hiss to myself. He's only holding you hostage until Dominick is free, then he'll let you go.

I try to ignore my thought that asks how long that will be and instead focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

Bill keeps his head held high as we walk over to a cubical consisting of a girl and a computer. She obviously hadn't heard the news that Bill was there because her eyes were attentively glued to her screen where she would raise her eyebrow every so often or scoff.

After a few minutes of waiting Bill clears his throat harshly and leans against the glass separating the girl from us.

"You know, I would expect someone who's hired by me to show me a little more respect than this." Bill growls and the girls eyes flick from the screen to us in annoyance. However, as soon as she saw who was standing behind the glass she straightens her posture and instantly pales.

"M-master Cipher, what can I d-do for you?" She shakily asks and Bill responds in a dry tone.

"I need to get to Libidine as soon as possible. Preferably straight to Asmodeus's residence. " He orders and she nervously chews on her lip.

"I-I'm sorry Master, but um...I can't send you there unless um...I get permission from Master Asmodeus him-himself." She stutters and Bill falls terrifyingly quite.

"I'm sorry?" He growls and she sucks in a sharp breath.

"Y-you see it's against code to-"

"Do you think I give a fuck about Code? Send me to Asmodeus's residence immediately or I'll have your ass hanged." He snarls.

Her lip trembles and she nods jerkily before quickly typing something into her keyboard.she then turns her terrified eyes back to Bill.

"A-6 will take you there." She replies in a whisper and Bill gives her a cattish grin.

"Now, was that so hard?" He asks and pushes off of the cubicle dragging me along with him. The girls boggled eyes turn to me and she blinks before ducking behind her computer.

Bill leads us to a small alcove carved into the wall, above the alcove sat the label A-6. Below this was a carving that looked a lot like a closed eye. Bill runs his finger tips over it and the eye shoots open causing me to yelp in suprise. The eye flicked from me to Bill and then blinked once. It seemed to lock onto Bill, staring at him intently before he sighs.

"Yeah, yeah I have it." He huffs and drags the stone from his neck to dangle in front of the eye. It blinked owlishly at the stone for a few minutes before a red glow emitted from it's pupil. It seemed to be scanning the stone before a loud beep sounded after the red glow disappeared and the eye closed. Seconds after, a section of the wall cracked in a straight line and a little door appeared. Bill pushes against the front of it and it slowly slides out to reveal a glowing white orb.

"Place your hand on it." Bill orders and I lay my palm over the top. Bill drops his over mine, whispers something and then the familiar black vision returns, as well as a spin. When I open my eyes again I suck in a harsh breath and drop my hand from Bill's. I look up and find myself in front of a door.

A manor door.

"Asmodeus asshole open up!" Bill yells and starts to beat against the door with his knuckles.

I hear a loud clatter some yelling and then the double doors are swinging wide open. A man dressed in only a towel appears at the head of the steps with a big grin and a naked women clinging to his arm seductively. Wrapped around her neck like a boa was bloodied intestines and in the man's left hand, dangling with dull, lifeless eyes was a head. I feel my stomach churn as I watch in horror as blood dripped down the severed neck, quickly forming a puddle of blood under it.

"Belphegor, brother! Welcome back! Long time no see don't you think?"

_What the actual Hell have I walked into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~`. `~


	13. The Black Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: LOTS OF CURSING IN THIS NOTE FROM A VERY PISSED OFF AUTHOR.
> 
> I'm literally so pissed off at my mom's boyfriend right now. I was in the living room watching a movie, just minding my own business when he comes in and turns it down so I can't hear what the hell the movie is saying.
> 
> Mind you, I already can barely hear what the movie is saying because my mother keeps a huge ass fan running near the TV stand all day. Anyway, he told me he was only turning it down because he had to get up early tomorrow for work and the sound was keeping him up...okay...so I let it go...this dick is going to come back in there, check to see how much time is left on the novie and then tells me I'm going to have to turn it off because the noise was still bothering him...
> 
> Like bitch! If that TV was keeping you up after you turned it down to twelve you need to check if you have been bitten by any radioactive spiders anytime here lately or something, like seriously... And he always wonders why I never go into the living room to watch TV or why I'm always in my room...that's why.
> 
> Anyway, so I just decided to write, and write I did. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT! WILL START AT THE * AND END AT ANOTHER *

**////Alexander's POV////**

The air outside was heavy with clouds threatening to pour down at any second. The grey gloom cast by the darkened sky set a mood of impending disappointment.

The air was stuffy with heat inside the carriage we were traveling by and every now and then the whole body would rock or jump along the path and I couldn't help but think that it was something Dipper would have enjoyed. I turn my eyes from the window and to my lap where his hat laid, abandoned and destroyed.

I had found the signature Pinetree one day peaking out of the luggage that lay crumpled and broken inside the SNC's vehicle. It was such a relief to find something he held dearly to him and I had not given up until I had it in my hands. It was a struggle getting the thing out of the destroyed car and so there are far more rips and tears than there were before but having it gave me hope that one day it'd be returned to it's owner.

I'm jerked out of my thoughts when the carriage slows to a stop and the coachman scurries to quickly open the carriage door. When I get out, his pudgy body is heaving aggressively and I sympathize with the fact that he had to drive us through that heat.

Once Mabel and I were out of the carriage Kurin and the other Generals of the Queen's personal guard meets us at the front doors of the Queen's cottage.

The front was like straight out of a fairytale, the color was a pastel yellow and plants grew all along the side. Stones were embedded into the ground to create a walkway to the steps that had tiny marbles built into the concrete.

"Quite a strange place to meet." I inform Kurin as I eyeball the gentle theme and he grins.

"It's one of the Queen's safehouses, one she uses for meetings such as these. Never does she allow non-royals in her castle nontheless regular humans such as yourself." He explains and I lift an eyebrow as he leads us inside, the other three generals falling in behind us.

"Sounds like a nice girl!" Mabel chirps and I mentally scoff.

_Pretentious is more like it._

Kurin leads us through the small homey cottage full of flowers and natural herbs to a door carved with dancing fairies.

Mabel coos at the artwork as Kurin lightly taps on the door with his knuckles. A very small, honey-soft voice answers and Kurin swiftly opens the door ushering us all in to a brightly lit room. The light came from a sun roof that consisted of the entire ceiling. Hanging from it was tiny-dewdrop shaped houses made from dry wheat and undergrowth and tiny bodies with sparkly wings could be barely seen flittering around them.

"Fairies!" Mabel squeals a

"Actually," A voice spoke wistfully and both Mabel and I turned our attention to a woman sitting in a small throne chair. 

Her skin was a pale white and the cloudy sun from the roof almost made her look like she was glowing. Her hair was a platinum white and the dress she wore was as well.In front of her sat a chess board and across from her, hovering above the chair situated there, was one of the tiny creatures.

It was struggling to carry a piece from one square to another and finally dropped it with a tiny sigh. The woman opens her mouth again. "Those are Faeries. I wouldn't bother them if I was you, quite horrid creatures when threatened."

Mabel's face falls and the woman blinks slowly before turning her pale grey gaze onto Kurin.

"Is this the meeting pertaining the Incubus?" She asks and Kurin gives her a nod. She then turns her eyes on me.

"Pardon me, but I imagined you uglier. It's usually low-lifes who fall into the entrapment of an Incubus." She sighs and moves a piece on the chess board.

"Excuse me?" I scoff and she sends me a smile.

"Have you never thought about it? About why you were so unnecessarily attracted to him? Ford told me about those who were drawn uselessly to the mediocre looking boy. A team mate: Damion," she punctuates the name by moving a game piece. "A random stranger: the gang member, and...of course a previous coach: Alexander."

I grit my teeth and shoot her an annoyed look.

"I don't love him just because of some Incubus luster-"

"His powers seem so strong that I'm sure even his captor, Cipher, will be falling for him soon."

"That's completely bul-"

"So, you want me to help you find this boy?" She cuts in and I have to physically restrain myself from running over there to flip her useless game of chess. "I do have a price though."

I blink and turn to Mabel who has stopped her ogling at the Faeries to regard the Queen skeptically.

"What is it?" She asks wearily.

Everyone we have gone to for help so far has had a price; _let me sleep with him at least once_ , or _I'll need him to seduce customers so I can swindle them for the lowest price_...stuff like that, and no way was I taking Dipper out of one prison just to throw him straight into another.

"Don't look so weary, it's nothing horrid. You see, I have every type of species you can think of who would do anything I ask on a whim...all except an Incubus." She says and knocks the Faeries chess piece down onto the board. "All I ask is that he trains and becomes part of my guard. He doesn't have to stay here, it's his choice, but anytime I may need his assistance he shall answer." She says. I snarl and take a step away.

"And what may this 'assistance' be?" I ask.

"What a thorough fellow." She hums. "The only thing he will be asked to do is defend me, or use his second species to paralyze enemies. That's all."

I frown and turn to look at Mabel as she places a hand on my shoulder.

"Alexander. It's the best deal we are going to find." She says and I scowl.

"We can find another way-"

"Alexander! There is no other way!" She whisper hisses and I feel a weight settle onto my chest.

How could I save Dipper just to tell him that he has to live the rest of his life under the command of a Queen? Fighting for her if necessary, serving her every second of his life. That's not freedom that's a life sentence.

"We'll do it." Mabel says and I feel anger sour through my veins.

_How dare Mabel dismiss me without even talking to me first!_

"Mabel!" I growl.

"No, Alexander! You've made the decisions up until now and it's always the same! Nothing is good enough for you, this time it's my turn!"

"Dipper wouldn't want to be stuck serving other people! I'm not going to save him just to tie him down again!" I snap.

"He wouldn't want to be stuck with a psychotic demon either!" She snaps back and turns to face the Queen who was watching us with interest.

"We'll take the deal, no matter what he says. I'm Dipper's next in kin not him, so ultimately I get to choose what we do to save him."

"Mabel don't you dare-"

"Excellent." The Queen calls shooting me a triumphant smile. "Kurin, show them please."

Kurin nods his head and kneels down onto one knee. He places two fingers onto the floor and murmurs an incantation.

A shadow begins to form in front of the man and a few seconds later a woman steps out causing the room's temperature to drop a few degrees.

Her dark hair traveled over her body like a long stringy curtain and her skin seemed spotted with dirt. Her nails were long and black and matched the tattered black dress wrapped around her thin body.

Her hair and dress seemed to sway to a non-existent breeze and her eyes--a mix of black and silver--seem to reflect the bottom of a pool.

"Kurin." The woman's voice was scratchy and cold and sent chills down my spine.

"Madam." Kurin replies and she pats his head. He stands up.

"Why am I here?" She directs to the Queen and said woman tilts her chin a little higher.

"We need help, finding someone." The Queen says and the Witch twitches in response.

"Whom?"

"The Incubus, Mason Pines."

The Queen regards the Queen with surprised eyes and then a dark, menacing cackle escapes from her throat.

"How spectacular!"

"Why go through so much trouble for someone who is born to be a whore, my Queen?"

"Excuse me!?" I bellow.

In a flash she moves, blurred and quick, before stopping in front of me.

She takes my hands and I instinctively try to pull away but she tightens her cold fingers around my hand and then grazes her long nails across my palm.

"Scrutinium!"

I feel a sharp prick in my head and she tisks before turning to Mabel.

"Who are you?"

"M-mabel Pines." Mabel answers and the witch blurs her way over to stand in front of her who squeals in surprise.

"Enough, witch." The Queen calls and the woman turns to face her with a frown. "You are not here to raid thier mind, they are ...allies of sorts." The Queen tells her and the witch reluctantly backs away.

"How am I to find someone then my Queen?" She rasps as she rubs her hands together in what seems to be an anxious manner.

"We need access to the Astral plane." She says and the witch frowns.

"That horrid place? What for? The protectors there do not like my presence..." The witch asks, her voice raising in pitch as her hands quicken in pace.

"We need to break into a place that is protected by magic. Unless the enemy is smart and cast a shield against souls as well, then we may have a way to get inside and talk with the subject." The Queen explains and the Witch huffs.

"We can try... but... We would need to be quick," The Witch stops on a shiver and continues anxiously. "They do not like me there. Death will surely be on the horizon."

I frown at the Queen's smirk.

"Perfect."

**////Dipper's POV////**

"Seriously, Asmodeus?" Bill hisses and I feel my stomach turn at the sight before me.

"Come, brother-"

"I'm going no where near you until you clean off that disgusting act you've got going on." Bill growls and Asmodeus grins before pulling the head up close to his own.

"You mean this guy?" He asks as he holds the severed body part like it was natural.

"I was actually talking about that." Bill points to the woman wearing the body parts and wrinkles his nose.

"Still into some pretty weird shit, huh?"

"Still into short brunettes, I see. Am I right? Dear, Belphegor?"

Asmodeus asks and snaps his fingers causing the mess of human disfiguration to disintegrate into thin air, leaving behind a horrid smell. The towel around the males waist was now transfigured into leather tight pants and he leans down to whisper into the still naked woman's ear. She nods at his words and then struts away to god knows where.

"You know I don't go by that name anymore." Bill sighs.

"Ah, yes...You go by Bill now, huh?"

Bill rolls his eyes and takes a step forward pulling my stiff body with him.  
Asmodeus turns his eyes onto me and in a flash he was in front of me snatching my free hand from my side to bring to his lips.

"Anyway, who might this beauty be?" He asks and a shiver courses through my body as I remember the head that he had been holding in that same hand not even minutes earlier.

"The vessel." Bill replies harshly and yanks me away from the demon.

Asmodeus grins and straightens his body allowing me to fully assess him up close. His eyes were a dark green specked with gold and the color painfully reminded me of Alexander. The skin on his half clothed body was a deep mocha, and anyone could tell he was very fit. The hair upon his head was a matte red and the smile he wore was one full of mischief.

"Looks quite familiar doesn't he brother?" Asmodeus grins and Bill scowls.

"Shut up. You asked me to meet you here so let's get down to business. Why did I have to set foot in this ungodly place?" Bill asks and I frown at his choice of words.

_Wasn't this whole place ungodly?_

"Right to the point as always! Follow me then!"

Asmodeus cheerfully leads us from the door and through his mansion, the large building was decked out in pictures and statues of the human body, male and female alike and the pristine floors seemed to bleed into the equally clean walls.

The dining room was no different. The chandeliers that hung above the long elegant table shimmered in what I would guess was crystals and the butlers who stood at the corners of the room were dressed down in crisp vests and tight trousers.

I gape at the room before turning my attention to the food that was laid about the table and my mouth began to water at the delicious variety.

You could definitely tell this demon came from money.

Bill groans at the sight of the overdecked table and Asmodeus grins before sweeping his hand around the room dramatically.

"I made us dinner!"

"You mean your servants did." Bill mutters and Asmodeus frowns.

"Hey, don't diss a way of living. Besides, Kevin does it for you."

"Doesn't mean I take credit for his work."

"So mean~" Asmodues pouts and eyes the food with a sort of disappointment. I take pity in the look.

"It looks good." I mutter and he turns to me with a frown before a mad grin breaks across his lips.

"Thank you! See Bill, he knows how to be a proper guest!"

"Just sit and tell me what you brought me here for." Bill snaps and Asmodeus motions for us to sit down.

"Well, I guess if we are going to have such a serious discussion we might as well have some wine." Asmodeus motions for one of the butlers and they scurry off before returning with wine bottles on ice.

I eye the bottles wearily and promise myself to only drink one glass.

"Red wine for us all." Asmodeus orders and the butler sets out to fill the glasses he handed out.

"So, what we have to discuss actually involves your little Incubus." Asmodeus begins, schooling his face into something more serious.

"What about him?" Bill asks, his eyes narrowing to a glare as he picks up his glass with a swirl of the drink inside.

"Are you aware that there is a reward out for the capturing of Mason Pines?" He asks and snaps his finger at the butler who scurries to pull a piece of parchment out of his vest. Once it was in Asmodeus's hand, said Demon unrolled it and handed it to Bill. I lean over and eye the sheet. "It was set by the SNC, they posted these everywhere, even here in Helvete. And now, as well, it seems the Black Queen has stuck her nose in a place it doesn't belong...again."

The sheet had a picture of me and under it was labeled:

**Wanted: Alive**  
**Name: Mason Ilias Pines**  
**Species: Incubus**  
**Crime: Murder**  
**Award: $100,000,000**

"I didn't even murder anyone." I mutter and take a sip from my glass. Bill eyes me before turning his eyes back to the paper.

"What is the Queen aiming for, surely not the prize, she owns twenty times that amount." Bill scoffs and I detect a hint of worry. My heart skips in panic.

_Who was this Queen? Someone who intimidated even Bill? And what did she want from me?_

"I don't think so. Her personal guard was seen picking up two Gravity Falls residents." Asmodeus answers and my head snaps up from looking at the paper to regard Asmodeus with interest. "If my sources are correct that's where your Incubus is from right?"

"This Incubus is literally sitting right here." I snap and then bite my lip. "What did the residents look like?"

"That doesn't matter!" Bill snarls. "Whoever it is isn't getting thier hands on you until I have extracted Dominick. And don't you try anything fucking stupid or I may have to remind you just who the fuck your messing with."

My back twinges at his threat and I look down at the table with a frown before gulping down my entire glass. The butler comes by to refill it and I thank him.

Could it be Alexander? Ford? Are they planning a rescue mission? Who is the Black Queen and how in the Hell is she going to help?

"Keep an eye on the Queen's movements for me, send Pyronica if you have to, report to me if anything changes." Bill barks and Asmodeus smirks.

"Always."

The room goes quite as Bill scans the paper with quick eyes and Asmodeus stands to stretch.

"Well, I suppose we're finished here, I expect I'll see you at the Ball?" Asmodeus asks and Bill finally looks up from the paper to scowl.

"As if Belial would let me miss it." Bill scoffs. Asmodeus nods and snaps his finger again. The same Butler steps forward and Asmodeus turns to regard Bill.

"Joph will show you out and please, take any kind of food you'd like with you." He says and I kindly snatch up the wine bottle before standing. Asmodeus gives me an approving smile as I take a roll from the table too and Bill rolls his eyes.

"Don't let any information about my whereabouts slip and tell the other brothers to keep a look out for any other people who may be looking to collect a prize. Until then, I hopefully won't be seeing you until the ball, you can update report then, unless it's an emergency." Bill says and Asmodeus nods.

I give Asmodeus a wave and he winks before Bill drags me out of the kitchen making the poor Butler have to rush to catch up to us. By time he makes it in front of us his petite body is puffing with exertion and his cheeks are tinted slightly.

"Have a good rest of your day sirs." He says before bowing and I give him a small thank you.

As soon as the door is shut and we are out of sight Bill grabs my wrist and tugs me over to a pillar. He pins me against the marble and leans in close.

"What the fuck was that?" He snarls. I sniff defiantly and glare into his eyes.

"What was what?" I ask and he slaps his hand against the marble making me jump slightly.

"Don't fuck with me. What the fuck were you thinking in there, huh? That fucking Alexander and Ford were going to rescue you? That you would be able to escape? Fuck them. They'll come no where near you until your fucking separated from Dominick and I'll fucking make sure of it." He tells me and I roll my eyes before taking a bite of my bread.

"For one: it was literally instinct to ask. And for two: there's a lot of fucking in that sentence." I say and Bill frowns.

"Dipper, I'm serious." He booms though I can see his muscles lessen slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you move so I can fucking breath?" I ask and he huffs.

He seems to be thinking deeply as he glares into my eyes and then his expression softens and my breath hitches slightly when his eyes fall to my lips.

He keeps his gaze on them for a little longer until I press them together self-consciously and his eyes flit back up to mine.

"We better go." He says and I nod my head.

"O-okay."

Bill and I spend the rest of the day buying food to stock his kitchen and browsing weird shops before he teleports us back to his house. He gives me a quick tour (in which he let me drop the alcohol from Asmodeus off in the kitchen) before we head back to that single room.

"There's only one bedroom in this entire house?" I ask in disbelief whenever I ask about why we were to be sharing the same room.

"Yeah." He says as he leans over the bed and begins to pull the duvet out from the corners, doing the same with the the flat sheet before moving on to fluff the pillows.

"Why?" I ask and he shrugs.

"What's the point in having multiple bedrooms when your the only one who stays here?" He asks. I purse my lips and shrug my shoulders.

_It kind of makes sense._

"So...am I sleeping on a futon or...the couch...or-"

"You'll be sleeping here." He says and motions to the bed.

"So you'll be sleeping-"

"Here as well."

We begin a staring match before I take a deep breath.

"We're sharing the bed? W-why?" I ask.

"So I can keep an eye on you of course." He replies and I wrinkle my nose.

"Why can't you just chain me to the couch or something?" I ask and Bill looks at me like I've just suggested he let me run around his town naked.

"Dipper, let me reiterate this for you. There are strong, powerful people after you, even if I chained you to the floor, walls and roof they could still come in here and take you. Now don't get me wrong, I'd fight them until one of us fell over dead, I would just rather save myself the trouble." He says and I nod my head theatrically.

"Right."

A silence passes over us and I watch Bill walk around the room brushing dust off of books or fixing the position of the lamp until I was bored of just sitting around.

"Can I at least take a shower? And can I please do it alone?" I ask and Bill points to the bathroom door.

"Sure thing, there are no windows in that one or believe me I'd be right there with you, however, I'm sure your capable of showering by yourself." He says and I roll my eyes.

I walk over to the large wardrobe and pull the doors open.

"Where are my clothes?" I ask.

"On the left side of the wardrobe." Bill responds. "There should already be a towel for you in the bathroom."

I grab all the clothes I would need, eyeing some of the clothes Tad had made for me skeptically before shutting the wardrobe doors and heading to the bathroom. I eye Bill one last time, he was examining something on his bookshelf, before ducking into the bathroom.

**////Bill's POV////**

I let out a deep breath whenever Dipper finally leaves to the bathroom and I lean all of my weight onto the bookshelf.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

My eyes had been drawn to Dipper's lips all day. No matter what we were doing I would find myself watching those smooth looking lips move.

I'm slowly beginning to notice small little things about him, like the way his cheeks tint a light pink when he's mad or holding back anger, or the way his face would get a wistful sort of sadness to it whenever I knew he was thinking about Alexander, or the way he would bite his lip subconsciously when he was nervous or thinking.

And no matter how many times I tell myself that he's not Dominick, his features keep drawing fantasies in my head. Like outside Asmodeus's mansion when I had him pinned to the pillar. My mind automatically conjured up images of me pressing myself up to him and claiming those cocky lips. Being able to feel them work against me -- those same lips that throw insults and arguments, the ones that -- no matter what I threaten him with will still tell me what they are thinking at any given time.

That small body writhing under mine, the same one that was stripped naked under water at this moment, just a room away.

I groan in exasperation as I feel my dick stir in appreciation at the image that flashed through my head.

_Fuck_.

I huff and run a frustrated hand through my hair, I needed to blow some steam and now.

I let out a snort and throw myself against the bed.

If I hurry I could probably finish before Dipper gets done with his shower, the brunette usually takes long ones.

*Just the thought of the brunette taking long anything has me making up my mind and I bring my hand to rub against the half-hard bulge in my jeans.

A sigh leaves my lips and I quickly unbutton the trousers before sliding my fingers past my waistband.

I suck in a breath as my fingers wrap around my base and I bite down on a groan as I bring myself out.

It really has been too long.

I give myself an experimental tug and let out a shaky breath before removing my hand and conjuring lube. I coat myself generously before setting a teasing pace, just to get myself stirring.

Soft pants fall from my lips and I begin to pick up my pace allowing images of Dipper spread out beneath me to flash through my head. I imagine him in just my shirt, already a complete mess and begging for me to fuck him to a release.

My fingers tighten around my dick and I let a quite groan slip through my lips.

Images of two bodies; one a brunette and the other a ravenette, pressed together as I pleasure them both, have me raising my hips up to fuck into my hand earnestly.

My stomach tightens and I quicken my pace, completely forgetting to make sure I kept quite-- to make sure Dipper didn't catch onto what I was doing. Though it would be amazing to see the look on his face if he walked in on me.

I feel my stomach tighten more and I pick up speed to catch up to the feeling pooling in my gut, and with a grunt I come in my hand, the thought of Dipper watching me get off rolling through my head one last time before I collapse back onto the mattress, my muscles melting into the comforter.*

I drop my hand to my side as my high slowly dies down and I lay there, panting and sweaty until I hear Dipper's water stop. With a breathy groan I get up, cleaning myself off before opening the door to clear out the room just in case the smell of sex lingered.

Once everything was back to how it was, I close the bedroom door again and cast a ward to keep Dipper from escaping.

Afterwards I sling open the wardrobe and drag out some sweat pants.

Dipper opens the door to the bathroom and I have to restrain myself from tackling him to the floor when he steps out, steam pooling around him as he rubs a towel over his unruly hair. His pajama bottoms were dotted with alien heads and the t-shirt he wore with it held a giant question mark over the front.

"You can take any side of the bed," I call out and shut the wardrobe door. "I'm going to shower, don't try to escape there's a ward over the door." I tell him and he nods.

I dodge around him and close myself in the confines of the bathroom. I quickly set to stripping my old clothes off and then start the shower, stepping inside to make my usual routine as quick as I could so that I could make sure Dipper was fine.

_The ward I set was quite dangerous._

When I was finished cleaning my body I make haste in drying off and getting dressed and make my way back to the room in a slight panic, however all tension leaves my body when I find him curled up under the covers and fast asleep.

I let out a sigh and drop down onto the spot that was unoccupied.

I look down into Dipper's peacefully sleeping face and brush some stray, still-damp hair out of his face. He shifts and mutters something in his sleep causing the corners of my lips to quirk upwards.

I sigh and lean over him to click the lamp off but as I hover over his body I eye the soft looking skin below me and brush my fingers over his face before giving in and dropping a kiss onto his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Pinetree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my raging in the first note, I just had to share my rage with someone before I exploded. I've known this man for 7 years...him and my mother have been dating for 7 years...wanna know why they aren't married yet? Because they fight on and off like flicking a switch to your lightbulb. I'm sick of it, I'm sick of hearing it...so I turned to my writing thank you guys for putting up with my shit and I may have overreacted in some people's opinion but...in my defense it was a good movie. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	14. Pools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dedicated to Thedeathofyouboo thank you for voting it means a lot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....how is everyone's day been? I've recently started watching Stranger Things and have gotten distracted, but I've finally finished this chapter! Hoorah! And...things are getting a little *snicker* close for comfort *snicker*.
> 
> Also! I've just pre-ordered Melanie Martinez's K-12 album and movie *fangirl shrieks*. Literally, Melanie is a Queen. Anyway! Here's another long awaited chapter, sorry for taking so long but it's here now! Hope you enjoy.

I twist my fingers together and sigh as the silence in the room causes my ears to ring. I shift my body over the mattress, listening to the rustling of the bed covers before pulling my fingers apart to adjust the pillow behind my head.

My body twitches in restlessness and I sigh flicking my eyes towards Bill when he flips a page of his book. He sits stiffly where he is positioned on the edge of the bed and stays turned away from me. 

In his hand-- held tightly --was a book and I note the way his grip was so tight that it had the tips of his thumbs turning white. Almost as if he believed that if he were to relax, the book would just disappear from his hands.

I cock my eyebrow and drag my eyes towards the back of his head. It seemed I have been seeing a lot of his back lately, so much that I now have memorized the position of the lone mole near the nape of his neck.

"Bill." I say and he flicks another page of his book. I wait a few seconds for an answer and swallow my annoyance when there's only silence. I lick my lips and look back at the roof.

Maybe I was just overthinking his behavior, but it seems as if he is going out of his way to avoid me. Whether it was to tell me to behave when he leaves, or to ask what I would like for dinner -- he seldom spoke to me.

Similar to now, I have tried many times to rouse a conversation, but all of my efforts are met with a shrug of the shoulders or a quick grunt.

The loss of human contact is slowly driving me crazy and it seems that my ears were now adjusted to pick up on every little sound just to have something to focus on.

I was eternally grateful to Kevin when he had sent me the book about Incubi and every time Bill decided to make himself scarce, I would bring out the book and study its pages.

My mind wanders to the red velvet book hidden under the bookshelf and I eye Bill thoughtfully when an idea pops into my head.

One of the things I had been practicing from the book was the controllable excretion of pheromones; however, no matter how much I practiced -- it had always been alone. Therefore, I have yet been able to test the amount of control I could exert on a physical mind and now was the perfect time.

I shift onto my side and focus my attention on the blonde. With a slight shaky breath, I clear my thoughts and school my breathing before allowing my body to awknowledge the pulsating energy thrumming through my veins.

My breath hitches when I feel a shock of warmth spread through my viens. The hairs on my neck and arm stand up as the energy vaporizes from my skin, directing towards Bill.

I watch in satisfaction as his head snaps up and his body grows rigid.

"What are you doing?" He growls and I gasp when I feel a responding magical force lick at my own, only more powerful and strong, pushing back the energy with rough strokes. I yelp as the connection is forcefully broken and sudden fatigue settles over my muscles, making them melt into the mattress.

Despite feeling weary, my body buzzes as if I had just gotten down from a powerful orgasm high. I swallow the saliva pooling in my mouth and take deep breaths to calm my body.

"Whatever you were trying to do isn't going to work on me, Mason. I specialize in the mindscape."

"Mhm, whatever, it was just to get your attention anyway." I breathe and file that information away for later.

"What do you want?" He asks and I huff before throwing my body onto my back so that my head plops into the pillows.

"I'm bored!" I complain and throw my arm over my eyes. "I've literally been stuck inside this house for days!"

"That doesn't sound much different from what you've been doing when at Weirdmageddon, either." Bill says.

"Exactly! I've been trapped between four walls for the better part of two months, that's a long time! I'm not some animal and for fucks sake can you look at me!? I feel like you're not even listening." I snap and Bill tosses his book onto his nightstand violently before turning to look at me, his eyes blazing with annoyance. "There. Much better." I say and he sighs heavily before rubbing his eyes.

"Are you seriously going to act childish here?" He asks and I purse my lips.

"I bet of you were stuck in a single room with no entertainment for days such as I, then you would be going crazy as well." I tell him matter-of-factly, lifting my eyebrow in challenge.

Bill takes a deep breath before letting it out and stands quickly from the bed. I lift myself up to sit cross-legged on the mattress and Bill's eyes roam my body before he looks away and nods.

"Okay, fine. Hold on."

He walks over to the wardrobe and slings the doors open before proceeding to rummage through its contents. I huff and drop my head onto my palm and watch, admiring the way his muscles ripple under the wife beater he was currently wearing.

A flash of black peeks from the fabric and I squint to get a better look. It's gone as Bill turns back to face me and I click my tounge in disappointment, I didn't get to study it at all.

"Here," Bill throws shorts at me and my mind is drawn to the cloth as it lands in my lap. "Change into that."

I lift the blue fabric and lift my eyebrow in suprise when I realize that it's a pair of swimming trunks. I glance at Bill but he was already turned back around to dig for another pair.

I look at the bathroom and contemplate whether I wanted to walk in there to change, I glance at Bill and swallow thickly. If I hurry, I can change without having to move that far.

I glance one more time at Bill before shifting off of the bed. I turn my back to the man and quickly unbutton the shorts I was wearing before tugging them down my legs, dragging my underwear with it. My body tenses as I feel a set of eyes settle on me.

_It's just your imagination_. I think to myself and I quickly snatch up the shorts to tug them up my legs. I whip around to see if Bill was indeed watching me and find the room empty. With a deep breath I drag my hand shakily through my hair.

Seconds later Bill emerges from the bathroom and I don't ask if he had watched me change; instead, I avert my eyes from his toned chest and clear my throat awkwardly.

"Come." He says and the way his voice rasped sent shivers down my spine.

I step forward and follow Bill out of the door, my breath catching slightly when I look up to his back and find a pattern of black ink swirling across the skin.

There were tattoos, lots of them and the shapes enterlooped and merged together to create an intricate picture over his skin.

I don't realize Bill has begun moving down the hallway until he's a foot away from me and I have to scrabble to catch up.

I try to focus all of my energy on inquiring where we were going, _("Obviously somewhere with water." Bill had replied smartishly)_ but my mind kept falling back on the series of ink.

My mind wandered like this all the way to our destination and only when we arrived did I focus elsewhere.

Bill led us to a large room. In the center held a gigantic swimming pool and above it was a sun roof, so the purple-pinkish hue of the evening sky was perfectly visible.

I inhale the air and flinch when my nose tingles.

"It's salt water, it takes some time to get used to." Bill explains and I wrinkle my nose in distaste.

"Why?"

"Why salt water or why does it take time to get used to?" He asks back and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Why salt water?"

"It's gentler on your skin and you can open your eyes under water." He tells me and I look at him incredulously.

"Open your eyes?" I ask in disbelief and he grins.

"Yeah, s'can see where your going then."

"No way. Seems like the salt would make it burn more." I tell him and he scoffs before sending me a quick wave.

"Off I go."

With no other warning Bill takes off at a run and whoops as he jumps into the pool. I flinch back from the spray of water but am delighted to feel that the water seemed warm.

I move to sit on the edge of the pool and throw my legs over the side, watching Bill glide effortlessly underwater. I kick my feet gently through the water and smirk when Bill pops back up from the water a few feet away. He returns my smile with a childish grin and playfully flicks water at me. I wrinkle my nose in distaste.

"Come on, get in." He tells me and I look at the water dubiously.

"I'm not really a big fan of water -- or swimming." I tell Bill and he ducks half his face under the water before resurfacing.

"Come on now, you wanted something to do." He says and I bite my lip.

"I know."

"So get in!" He encourages and I sigh before eyeing the water.

"Alright." I agree and reach for the hem of my shirt to pull it over my head. Once it was off I toss it to the side and scoot a bit closer to the edge. Bill watches me closely and I take a deep breath.

"C-can I use your shoulders as support?" I ask and Bill glides over to me without protest.

I grab onto his shoulders and inhale sharply when his wet fingers press around my waist, dripping water down my side.

"Okay, on the count of three...One, Two, Three." At the last count Bill lifts me off of the side of the pool as I push myself up and he slowly begins to lower me into the water.

My breathing speeds up at the feeling of water enveloping my body and I try to school my breathing.

_Fear of water is stupid, it can't hurt you_. I tell myself and kick my feet gently to find the floor. Bill's hands leave my hips and my feet still don't touch solid floor and with an unceremonious yelp I instantly sink, gulping in a load of salt.

Bill quickly grabs my arms and pulls me back up laughing as I wrap my arms around his neck, coughing up a mouthful of burning salt water. I kick my legs frantically in fear that I may sink again.

"Calm down! Dipper-" Bill grabs ahold of me as my breathing skyrockets and he pulls me into his body so that he's holding me up with him.

"Looks like someone's scared of the water." Bill teases and I breath 'shut up' into his neck as I try to regain my breath.

"Can you not swim?" Bill asks and I shake my head.

"N-no, guess not."

"And you got into the deep end knowing this...why?"

"I didn't think it was that deep."

Bill chuckles and I pinch his arm in retaliation.

"Ow! Okay, okay I yield."

"C-can you even touch here?" I ask and smooth my fingers over the now raised skin in apology. Bill scoffs and I shiver when his hand trails up my back.

"Of course I can, how would I be holding you up if I couldn't?"

"No way." I whisper and arch my back away from Bill's body to look into the water.

"What? Just now realizing how short you actually are?" Bill asks, spreading his fingers over my back to keep me from flopping backwards. I slap Bill's shoulder gently at the comment.

"Shut up." I look into the water and blink when I find that his feet are actually touching the bottom and I pout at this revelation.

"No fair."

Bill laughs and I instinctively tighten my hold around his neck. We stay like that for a little while as Bill slowly walks us around the perimeter of the pool, making me worry when he strayed to the deep end.

"Are you going to swim while holding me?" I ask and Bill grins.

"We can always attempt it." He teases and edges closer.

"Bill Cipher, I will drown you if try that." I threaten and Bill places his hand on my thigh, pulling my legs up around his waist. I stop breathing for a second and my heart picks up speed as heat rushes through my body.

"You'd drown yourself before you'd even exact your revenge on me." He teases and curves away from the drop off.

"I hate you." I pout and Bill grins.

"That's not entirely true, now is it?" He breathes and I finally realize how close we actually were. My legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms were thrown over his neck, while he held me close to his body with his hands on my back.

I feel myself stiffen slightly at this and I glance up at Bill from under my eyelashes before bringing my eyes to look at him face to face. When his golden irises find mine and cock in question, I find it hard to breathe and my mind focuses on the fact that our faces were only inches apart.

_Traitor!_

I swallow thickly at that thought and break our eye contact. _What the hell am I doing? Cuddling up to the person who hurt Alexander and then kidnapped me?_

_But he's not that bad. And it's not like he's torturing you everyday for the fun of it and if you forget the wing removal incident, and the rape threats, he's never actually hurt you._

_Traitor._

I bite my lip harshly at this and bring my arms away from Bill to rub at my eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? Dipper." Bill gently coaxes my hands away from my eyes and I note how his hand gently wraps around my wrist.

"N-nothing." I clear my throat and gently pull my wrist away, draping my arms over his shoulders instead and making sure to keep my distance. "What does the tattoo on your back mean?" I ask to change the subject and Bill's face relaxes from worry. He takes a breath and adjusts his grip on me (and maybe it's my imagination but it feels like he drew us a little closer.)

"It was a map." He says and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"A map?" I repeat and he nods.

"It used to be interactive. A shape on it would move. I had a witch help, so there are plenty of runes that keep the magic going."

"I don't think I'm understanding." I say and Bill licks his lips, momentarily distracting me.

"The tattoo is called a Ligo Veneficum, basically it means bound by sorcery or charms. Whenever Dominick was ever in trouble in his usual dimension the shape would move to where he was and burn until I found him. Of course, it only worked for that dimension so when I was cast out-"

"It stopped responding." I finish. Bill nods and I look down at the water between us. With the reminder that Bill also has a lover, I detangle myself from him and give him a small smile. As if suddenly realizing how close we actually were, Bill moves himself a few inches away and frowns slightly.

"I'm ready to attempt the swim on my own." I say and he gives me a small nod.

"Just remember, you're still in the shallow end so it doesn't necessarily count as swimming."

He gives me a cocky grin as I splash water at him, ducking under water quickly to avoid the spray and taking off for the other side.

I shiver at the loss of warmth and manuever myself farther into the shallow side. Farther from Bill.

I swim around a little longer before finally migrating back to the side of the pool, keeping myself amused by watching Bill and his childish antics.

It goes on like this until the light of the sunroof fades away to an inky black and Bill finally tells me it's time to go back. I admire the muscles in Bill's arms as he pulls himself out of the pool and follow him without complaint to a walk in closet filled with floaties, pool noodles and towels, one of which Bill wraps around me, despite the fact that I had long since dried.

"Thanks." I say and pull the towel closer around my body.

Bill wraps his own towel around his waist and then leads me out the door.

I trail behind him and watch the water fall down his back, going all the way until it stops on his spine. I admire the way the water amplifies the single shape until I could make it out; a single rose.

Bill opens the bedroom door and motions me inside. I go without complaint and walk to my discarded clothes, leaning down to grab them.

"Going to strip in front of me again?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"I new you were looking, you perv." I mutter and Bill scoffs incredulously.

"Me? The perv? You're the one who stripped without warning." He says and then I feel something land on my back. "Don't put those back on I need to wash them."

I reach for my back and snatch whatever he threw at me before realizing it was a shirt, his shirt.

"Seriously?" I ask and straighten up, holding the shirt out in front of me. "What was the point in Tad making me clothes if I'm only going to wear yours?"

"Well for one, all of the ones he made you are dirty...except one and that's reserved-"

"Reserved?" I scoff.

"And." He talks over me and I roll my eyes. "He didn't make you any pajamas."

I watch as Bill pulls his towel off and I avert my eyes when he begins to untie his swimming trunks. I follow suite and tug the shirt over my head before turning back to Bill who was tossing his trunks into a basket.

"I still need underwear." I tell him and he turns to me before pointing for my own wet trunks. I sigh and snatch it up from the floor before tossing it to him. He catches it and then discards of it before going back to rummage through the wardrobe.

"You could just go commando." He jokes and I give his back a blank look before crossing my arms.

"Next you're going to tell me I can go naked."

"I would be okay with that." He says and tosses the boxers towards me before dropping onto the bed.

"Perv." I mutter and pull the boxers on before crawling in on my side. I snuggle into the covers and blink back the sudden darkness when Bill cuts the lamp off.

Silence engulfs the room and I rotate onto my back before turning to look where Bill lay. I could barely make out the outline of his body and I bite my lip before taking a breath.

"Bill." I whisper and he shifts under the sheets.

"Who's Bill?" He jokes and I gently kick him in retaliation.

"Shut up, I had a question."

"When do you not?"

"Can you just shut up and listen."

"Fine."

I huff and pull the covers tighter around myself.

"Why are we still here? In Helvete? Does it have to do with that ball Asmodeus mentioned?" I ask and I hear Bill sigh.

"It's a banquet, Asmodeus is just extra. But yeah, my father, Belial he holds a banquet every year to celebrate the fall of the seven angels." Bill tells me and I groan.

"Ugh, there are seven of you?" I pout.

"Yes, Seven." Bill snarks back and he sighs.

"You've already met Asmodeus, he's demon of the sin Lust, his mother creator of all Succubi. And no, before you ask she can't help get Dominick out of you, I've already tried."

I close my mouth instantly on the question and bite my lip at being shot down without even asking my question yet.

"You'll meet the others too, Baphomet, Lilith, Lucifer, Satan, Beelzebub, Mammon and Laviathan. Don't worry though, I'll brief you on each one later, before we go. For right now, just sleep. We can talk about it in the morning."

"Okay." I mumble and turn my back to Bill. "Just-"

"God-"

"Just one more question!" I snap and he groans.

"Go ahead, fry my brain." He sighs and I grind my teeth.

"Your so dramatic-"

"Do you have that question ready yet?"

"Yes!-"

"Then what's the wait?"

"God you're so infuriating! I just wanted to know if you all were actually blood brothers!" I hiss and Bill snickers.

"No, not by blood."

"Okay, then."

I feel Bill gently poke my cheek and I swat his hand away.

"Sweet dreams, Pinetree"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Overadventurefalls12, I do believe you will enjoy the next chapter *wink* *wink*


	15. Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to Ideatronic and TeaBiscuit0! Thank you guys for commenting on my story and interacting with me, I appreciate it a lot! ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MELANIE MARTINEZ'S NEW ALBUM WAS RELEASED FRIDAY!!! AHHHHH I watched the movie and the music is amazing. Anyway, after shirking my own responsibilities for a while in exchange to get back into the routine of school I came up with this chapter. And let me tell you ...it's a long ass chapter. At 10,118 words this chapter has been my longest by far. Enjoy it profusely.

I stare at the tie with a lack of interest as I attempt, once again, to tie it around my neck. It seemed that no matter how many times I try to tug the rough, heavy fabric through the loop it always ends up an unraveled mess along my neck. 

I glare into the mirror and huff in annoyance. With an annoyed jerk, I pull the tie out from around my neck and shove it in the heavy material pocket of my formal pants, mentally taking note to have Bill help me with it before we arrived at the banquet. 

_ He better help _ , I think to myself crossly,  _ he was the one who insisted that I attend the demon’s banquet. _ Even went as far as to assure me that it wasn't just to keep an eye on me, but to allow me to get out and do something as well. Although my trust in that reason was little to none.

"Dipper are you ready?" Bill booms from the bedroom, pulling me from my irritated thoughts and I sigh before giving myself one last look. I cringe in distaste at my birthmark and ruffle my hair in order to cover it, suddenly missing my ever present hat. I then begin to wonder about where it had gotten off to before a loud, impatient knock sounds on the door.

"Dipper, at this rate the banquet will be over by the time we get there and then Belial will have murdered me, because let me reiterate that none of us have missed -- or have been late to the banquet since Romedus and that was a disaster. I don't want to be the first one to break that tradition." He tells me and I roll my eyes at his dramatics. I check everything one last time in the mirror before turning to open the bathroom door. I meet Bill's distressed look with a frown of my own.

"Spare me the drama please."

"I'm just saying, my father is crazy about these banquets."

"Is that so?" I snap. "Well then, why don't you head on along then and leave me in peace?" 

"Why are you so against going to the banquet?" Bill asks and grabs my arm to tug me out of the doorway before shutting it. I give him a withering look and yank my arm from his hand to cross them defiantly.

"It's simple really, for one; this suit I'm wearing is strange." I tell him and his eyes skim over the sleeveless blue tux I wore. "And secondly, I hate people."

Bill sighs and licks his lips. "Just try to look like your having fun." He says and I throw my hands up in exasperation.

 "Fine! If you really insist on bringing me further into the depths of Hell at least help me put this fucking tie on." I snap and pull the cloth from my pocket before tossing the damned fabric at Bill's chest.

Bill grabs it before it falls and lifts his eyebrows at me, "You...don't know how to tie a tie?" He asks and I see the corner of his lip twitch up in amusement.

"Yes, ha. Fucking ha. Laugh away, but do remember that you do so at your own demise."

"I'm not laughing," Bill says holding his hands up in surrender before taking a step closer. I shiver as Bill’s hands brush over my neck, and he ducks his head lower to focus on tying the cloth. 

My mouth instantly snaps shut, the reply I had ready on my tongue getting stuck in my throat as my brain supplies me the helpful memory of Bill and I's bodies pressed together in the pool. I gulp and try to ignore the brush of warm breath across my skin and Bill’s eyes flicker to mine before focusing back on the tie. Bill must have assumed my reaction was to the idea of going to the banquet because he chuckles, tugs the little bow into place and pats it playfully.

"Calm down, Dipper or you'll work yourself into a lather. Just stay by me, drink away your sorrows and I'll deal with the rest." He tells me and I huff at the hint of amusement that tinged his words.

"You know what? I'm going to get so plastered that you won't be able to do anything else but look after my wasted ass." I sniff indignantly, the conversation drawing my attention away from the proximity of our bodies.

"Sure. I've dealt with plenty of drunks in my lifetime, it's hardly rocket science." He smirks and I give him a pointed look.

"I'll remember you said that." 

Bill rolls his eyes and reaches up to adjust the clean knot he made with the tie before stepping back and glancing at the watch on his hand. 

I take pleasure in watching Bill's face pale and I snicker behind my hand when he hisses 'shit' and rushes to pull on his lapel coat. 

"Come on." He grabs my arm and pulls me close, brushing is hand down my arm to wrap his hand in mine. I feel the cool touch of his transportation stone against my palm and ready myself for the lurch. I squeeze Bill's hand tighter when we are jolted, and my head spins before we are landing. I groan and release Bill's hand to touch my forehead in distress.

"I thought you said I'd get used to it." I huff and Bill grins.

"You will... eventually."

I glare at Bill who was shooting me a smirk and with a huff I turn my eyes away from the blonde to see that we were in front of a large building. Bill steps forward and begins to walk up the steps leaving me to travel in his wake. Two large guards at the door eye Bill, give him a curt nod and then opens the large brass doors to allow us to pass. 

The floor was smudge free and created entirely of glossy marble as were the walls although they were polished to matte. I blink at the brightness of the room and turn my gaze to the huge crystal chandelier dangling above the lobby floor. Pointed at the tip and sweeping with decorative dew drops, the fixture looked somewhat like a weeping willow tree after rain.

"That would hurt like hell if that thing fell." I shutter and Bill chuckles before grabbing my elbow.

"This way." He leads us around a long line consisting of demons decked out in formal dress, and towards a red satin curtain, blocked by a red rope and a dangerous looking bodyguard. I meet the eyes of the bodyguard, which were completely black and eye the large horns curling out of his head. He gazes at Bill and then me before speaking. His voice deep and menacing.

"Who is this, Belphegor." He asks and I swallow thickly, stepping a bit closer to Bill. 

"A new guest. Asmodeus would know of him. He's the Incubus I've been discussing for a while now." Bill tells him and the demon turns his eyes back onto me, examining me closely.

"Pretty Incubus indeed. But," the bodyguard trails off and takes a sniff of the air. "His magical aura is very weak."

"Ah, he's still in training." Bill tells him and the demon straightens back up with a grunt.

"Don't cause too much trouble. Banquet will be starting soon."

With a flick of his arm the curtains open and Bill gives him a nod before pulling me after him through the opening. The curtains shut behind us and Bill pushes through another set, bringing us into a room filled with men, chatter and pole dancers.

"Bill! Incubus! Glad you both could make it-" Asmodeus calls from a couch in which a female was in the process of giving him a lap dance. I scowl at being called 'incubus' and sniff furtively at the air.

"You were almost late~" Chimes another male who was leaning on a wall near a table, sipping a liquid that I definitely wanted to try.

"You're pushing it every year." Another one gruffs out and I blink at the sudden onslaught of conversation.

"Ooo, who's the pretty boy this time Bill?" 

"That my dear boys is Dipper Pines. As I said, he's an Incubus." Asmodeus purrs and the room goes quiet, the only sound being the music for the pole dancers. All of their eyes land on me and examine me from head to toe. Asmodeus smirks and trains his eyes back onto the blonde female dancing over his lap.

 I suddenly grow self-conscious in my sleeveless blue tux and tug nervously on the wrist cuffs around my wrist. Bill glances at me and must notice how uncomfortable I am under the intense stare of the other men for he tugs me to stand slightly behind him.

"Okay, stop staring already. He's unavailable to any and all of you." Bill growls making them all turn intrigued eyes onto Bill.

"Sure." Asmodeus shrugs and send me a playful wink, the room lapse into a long silence until one of the demons clears his throat and breaks it.

"Anyway! My name is Beelzebub," The demon who had been leaning against the wall steps forward and hands me a wine glass almost as a peace offering and I immediately accept it. 

Beelzebub was a man of dark color, the sharp lines of cheekbones and jawline gave away his African American heritage. His eyes were a striking electric blue and his build looked to be quite firm. I eye the way his arms bulged with subtle muscle as he passes the drink along to me and take a small sip from the beverage to cover it up. 

   "It's nice to finally meet you." He says and sends a purposeful glare at Bill over the rim of his glass. 

Bill ignores it and maneuvers us both towards a free couch. I sit down beside Bill and silently thank him for sitting close enough to keep others from trying to pick a seat beside me. Bill lightly nudges my arm and I turn to look at him in question. Bill doesn't say anything, instead he studies my face for a few seconds and then turns away. I blink in confusion but turn away as another person speaks sending a glare in my direction.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet the demon who has caused us such a ripple with our enemy." The voice was gruff and I find that it belongs to a muscled demon with black hair.

Another  demon, one of a smaller stature rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Ignore him, that's Satan. You can just call him Stan -- makes him seem less intimidating." 

"Fuck you Lucifer. Maybe I should call you Luci? Huh?"

"Oh, it's s'kay Stan, deep breaths." 

"Fuck. You." He hisses and a female who was sitting beside him places her hand over his arm instantly calming his seething rage. I cock my eyebrow and contemplate to myself the extent of their relationship. Satan rubs harshly at the stubble on his jaw and purses his lips in silent retaliation, almost as if he was slightly ashamed of the affect the woman had on him. 

I startle out of that thought when someone bursts into the room with a large box gripped in their hands. 

"We're here!" The new guy yells and drops the box of an unknown substance loudly onto the floor, the items inside of it clattering together. 

Another boy follows him in and draws his eyes over the room warily, briefly stopping on me before moving on. This boy was seemingly smaller than the others and his skin was an even paler shade than mine, as was his hair. It's so white that it almost blends into the equally pristine walls.

 The color reminds me of Gideon and then reminds me of home. I tear my gaze from that color and drop them on the other male who's tall stature was hard to miss. His hair was a dark green and the original black roots peek out to reveal that it was dyed.

"Leviathan! Mammon! Belphegor beat you here this time, that's quite a feat!" Asmodeus shouts ignoring Bill's annoyed gruff of 'I don't go by that anymore".

The guy who carried the box straightens his back and sends Asmodeus a grin.

"We got held up." He says slyly and dusts his hands before turning to look at the smaller boy. "He was being a little difficult today." 

The boy blushes at his suggestive tone and turns his baffled eyes to his feet. The taller one turns back to Asmodeus and grins.

"Are they together?" I ask, leaning into Bill to subtly ask the question and Bill leans down so that he can whisper back into my ear. 

"Yeah, they are. Mammon is the one with platinum blonde hair and Laviathan is the tall idiot."

I snicker and playfully elbow Bill at his words, shivering when he chuckles into my ear before sitting back up.

I turn my gaze onto the pair and watch fondly as Mammon whispers harshly at Laviathan who places his hand onto his lower back and pecks him on the cheek before responding. It almost looked like an apology and I turn my eyes away from the intimate scene with an aching heart. 

The rim of my glass finds my lips and I find solace in the familiar burn of alcohol. The rest of the demons, I finally note, have all flocked to the mysterious box, pulling out bottle after bottle of what looked like a bubbly, green wine.

Laviathan parts from Mammon with a small smile and the blonde gives a small wave before flickering his gaze back to me. He blinks once and then walks towards Bill and I.

 Bill watches the demon with lazy, unconcerned eyes as he stops to stand in front of us. He flushes slightly and then olds his hand out for me to shake. My eyes immediately fall onto the small exposed part of his wrist where a reddish-purple bruise catches my eye. I study the discoloration before meeting his gaze and carefully shaking his hand.

"Pardon my suddenness but I do believe we have not been introduced yet. So, may I inquire who you are?" I stare in shock for a few seconds at his manner of speech, moved by how quiet and smooth it seemed to project from him. Bill nudges me subtly and I eye my drink as it sloshes slightly before I meet Mammon's gaze again.

"O-oh, D-dipper Pines." I say when I regain my voice and Bill interjects with a simple "the Incubus" that has Mammon's eyes lighting up in realization, I give Bill a scathing look in which he ignores and I turn back to listening to Mammon.

"Oh my. Do pardon my ineptness. However, I do believe Lady Lilith will be quiet overjoyed to meet you, seeing as how the last of her creation had died out years ago... supposedly." He eyes me pointedly and I give him a small smile of acknowledgment. 

"Hey, Mammon! Come and help me explain what all we mixed this time!" Laviathan shouts and I assume he was talking about the bottles of the bubbly green stuff. Mammon gives Bill a nod and then turns to give me a small smile.

"It was nice to meet you." He says and turns to mak his way back to Laviathan. I eye the tall demon suspiciously as he pulls Mammon to sit beside him. The two get comfortable around each other and then Mammon begins to explain the process of the making of the beverage.

"That burn on his wrist..." I trail off and Bill immediately understands what I was asking.

"BDSM, that's all that is. By mutual agreement. Believe me, if Laviathan was hurting Mammon without the boy's consent, we would all be on his ass." Bill nudges my arm and nods towards the couple who were sitting together, Mammon's legs were thrown over Laviathan's and the man was cradling one leg with his hand. His other arm was wrapped around Mammon's neck, curled so that he could brush his fingers over Mammon's cheek. "Looks can be deceiving, believe me. But how can you find that level of companionship without trust?" 

I smile gently at the pair and pull my eyes away before locking them onto Bill's who, I find, had already been watching me. 

"How does it feel?" I ask before I could process my own question and Bill quirks his eyebrow in confusion.

"How does what feel?" He responds and I feel my cheeks flush, I turn my eyes away from Bill to look at my hands.

"N-nevermind, I just sort of assumed you have tried it by the way you talked about it." I mumble and a small silence passes between us before Bill shifts to face me better.

"Dipper, are you asking me about my experience with BDSM?"

"S-so you have tried it?" I stutter and Bill nods.

"Of course I have." 

"Oh, so..."

"How it felt? Amazing. But I've always been on the dominant side so I can't say for sure how being submissive would feel, perhaps Mammon could better answer that question."

"What makes you assume I'm a submissive?" I huff and Bill smirks before he leans so that he was towering over me. My eyes instantly shoot to his and I realize that he is in a perfect position to dominate if he wanted to. 

"You're not?" A shiver courses down my spine when he darkens his voice and speaks in a way that told me he already knew my answer. He snorts and falls back into a relaxed pose and I sniff furtively in a last act of defiance. We fall back into another silence although this one is slightly more comfortable before I break it once again with a question.

"So did you and Dominick...?"

"No." I tense at the slightly hardened tone but Bill places a soothing hand on my arm letting me know that he wasn't mad about the question. "We never did it that way, not because we didn't particularly like it but because the subject never came up. I don't think he would have enjoyed it, given his past and all, I felt like it would trudge up too many memories and reopen too many wounds. So, I never tried and I never asked." He explains and I nod my understanding. Bill watches me for a few seconds before dropping his hold on my arm.

"What about you and Alexander?" Bill asks and I shake my head.

"We've only ever actually had sex about four times. Well, three if you don't count the time we couldn't remember." I blurt out and then feel my face heat up at the forwardness of that statement. "Sorry." I breathe.

Bill lets out a short laugh before shifting to get more comfortable on the couch.

"I did ask." He says. "So why only the three?" 

I shoot Bill a purposeful glare although it really lacked the venom it once held. "Oh, I don't know. If I recall correctly, I would say some asshat blonde kidnapped me before anything else could happen."

Bill snorts and rolls his eyes. "Wow, what an asshole."

"Anyway. We never tried BDSM we only ever got as far as rough sex." 

"Ah, the wonders of the human body." Bill muses and I give him a dead-panned look.

The curtains separating this room from the line of people outside parts once again and all eyes turn to see who had pushed their way inside this time, including mine.

It was a male who was dark and menacing in his large bulk and Bill tenses beside me. The male had long black hair and a black beard cut neatly. He wore a long black cape and armour under that. In a satchel along his back seemed to be a sword, one end decorated with a human skull. And upon his head sitting like sort of crown were two very large horns. 

"That's Belial," Bill whispers to me and stands up from his chair, nudging me to do the same. Everyone did so, standing from their positions and in neat sync kneeled before him, including Bill who dragged me unhelpfully down with him. I stumble into a bow, dropping to one knee as Bill did and dip my head down in respect like the others. I peek over at Bill to make sure I was doing it right and find a deep grimace coating his lips which lead me to believe he despised the position he was in. 

"Rise." The males voice booms and we all rise to face him. His eyes skim the crowd approvingly until they land on me in which they then hardened.

"Who are you." His voice booms and my eyes widen when I realize he's talking to me. Bill puts a hand in front of me and steps forward, to confront the man head on. The man's eyes swivel to Bill, slowly filling with rage. 

"His name is Dipper-"

"The Incubus?" Hissed the man. Bill lifts his chin higher and glares.

"Yes, I brought him here to keep him safe, even you can't tell me I can't."

"I specifically told you to keep that filth away from here."

"I bet Lilith would thrill to hear you say that about her people."

"Belphegor, you will listen to me!" Belial roars and Bill squares his jaw.

"Belial, do calm down. This is not something to get worked up over." A women as beautiful as a sunset steps through behind the man. She wore a brilliant champagne colored dress and her hair was curled into an intricate style that had to have taken hours to do. Her square jaw and cupid bow lips curl into a smirk and she eyes Belial before stepping past the prince's of Hell who stood watching her with clouded eyes. She turns her eyes onto me and holds out her hand. 

"Lady Lilith." She introduces and I take it in shock.

"Dipper Pines." I breathe. Her face lights up and she smiles a brilliant smile.

"The banquet has started boys and Baphomet has sent for you." She says and turns to leave through the way she came, leveling Belial with a subtle warning glare. Belial grinds his teeth, sends me one last loathing look and then turns to follow her. 

Bill let's out a breath and drags me along at the back of the line, just behind Mammon.

"What was that about?" I whisper wary of the idea that Belial may over hear my inquiry.

"Belial had bad experiences with your kind back before they all dwindled. He still holds a grudge.  _ Quite pathetic really _ ." Bill says raising his voice on the last part and I blanch when Belail sends a brief scathing look towards us.

"Hush!" I hiss sounding scandalized and Bill smirks.

"There's nothing he can do to me. Lilith wouldn't allow him and even he buckles under her influence." 

I swallow thickly and keep my head down until we reach the room in which the banquet was being held. 

The room was built in all marble much like the lobby where we came from, except the room was shaped circular and along both sides of the curving walls was a grand, bronze staircase. Both stairs swept along the wall, rising higher and higher until they met on a small balcony above the bar in which a man already stood. In the center of the room was a flat marbled floor carved with intricate, impressive patterns. 

 The crowd of people who occupied most of this center turned to watch the princes enter and their applause and cheers filled the room as the men break off into two groups. One lead by Belial and the other lead by Laviathan. I follow the men up to the top where Lilith then drags me behind the line the princes fall into. 

In the center, next to the man who had been waiting there previously, was Belial and to Belial's left was Asmodeus. Behind Asmodeus, stood together, was Satan and Lucifer and to Belial's right, just behind the man beside him, was Bill and Laviathan. Behind Laviathan was Mammon and Beelzebub.

Lilith links her arm with mine and sends me a playful wink before turning her eyes to the back of all the men's head. I gulp and do the same.

"Welcome, demons of the Nine Hells." The unknown man speaks and the demons from below cheer loudly. I couldn't see them from where I stood, but I knew that if I could, I would see faces full of delight. "You have been specially invited to attend with this banquet, as only a select few are deemed worthy to do. Now, please, bow before your king." 

I roll my eyes as once again the whole room bows before Belial.

"Before we start the annual announcements, I would like to congratulate my wife, Lady Lilith on the rebuilding of the Caster of Stones. This building was once used to enlighten our seven prince's on possible outcomes of decisions they had to make, such as war or raids, but was destroyed during the Battle of Virtues leaving our Oracle homeless and unable to continue her practice. We see now, that building rise from Ash, so that it may guide us once more." 

Cheers erupt from the crowd and screams of Lilith's name echo from delighted counterparts. Lilith preens under the attention, her smile stretching across her face and her head held high. I duck my head to hide a small smile and then the cheers died down

"Now, time for the annual announcements, and after I would like you to enjoy the banquet we have set up for you." 

Excited murmurs erupt from below and the unknown man steps back giving the full space to Belial who beckons Asmodeus forward. 

The unknown man makes his way to stand in front of Lilith who releases my arm to cradle his face with gentle hands. She places a soft kiss on his lips and they both lock gazes. I look away in embarrassment and focus on Asmodeus talking about things that have happened in Libidine, his part of Hell.

"Oh, excuse my manners. Who might you be?"

I turn my eyes back onto the man with a kind voice and blink when I see he's already looking at me.

"Dipper." I respond and he gives me a smile.

"My apologies, Dipper. My name is Baphomet." He offers his hand and I shake it dutifully.

"Honey, he's the Incubus Bill was informing me about, isn't he just wonderful?" She says excitedly and I feel my face bloom with a blush. 

"Of course, my darling."

"You're the first Incubus I have seen since the War of Impurities." Lilith says sadly and I blink at the frown on her face, a stark difference from the smile she usually wore.

"What about you?" I ask and a melodical laugh leaves her lips that has the whole room pausing for a brief moment before continuing. 

"I'm no Incubus. My species is mostly lilu, from what I've been told by my sire." 

"Then, how....?"

"Did I create you?" She asks and I nod. A wistful smile crossed her face. 

"Offspring of a demon, sired by Samuel." She says and Baphomet scowls. Lilith grips his hand and brings it to her stomach.

"Then, why can't you just...create more? With Baphomet? You're a demon right?"

Lilith speaks before he can say anything and she laughs humorlessly. 

"Cursed. Even if we did try, there's no use, I can't bear any more children." She says shakily and blinks away her suddenly watery eyes. "But even so, that doesn't matter now."

She turns back to listening to the prince's speech with a small smile on her face. The corners of her lips twitches every so often, like she was trying exceptionally hard to keep the smile in place. It was now Bill's turn to speak and he was saying something about me but I wasn't listening. I was instead turning what Lilith said over in my head. She was cursed, to bare no more children, by Samuel who had gotten her pregnant with a new species. Strange. 

I decide to put the thought out of my head for now as Bill finishes his speech and the sounds of applause fill the room. 

The rest of the announcements go on much the same, report things about their land, wait for applause, return to spot, next prince goes. It was all exceptionally boring without anyone to talk to and I let out a relieved sigh when it's all over. Bill scans the balcony for me and I give a small wave as he begins in my direction. 

"Can I go get drunk now?" I whine and Bill smirks before grabbing my wrist and pulling me back down the stairs into the midst of demons excited to shake Bill's hand. He waves most of them off and brings me to the bar where a blonde boy was busy mixing a drink. 

"Two of your finest." Bill says as he sits on one of the stools and the blonde gives a curt nod before setting to work, pushing some stray hair that escaped his band behind his ears.

"Anything exciting after this?" I ask, following Bill's example and taking a seat, gladly accepting the drink as the blonde places it in front of me.

"Most of us guys, before the dancing starts, just go back to the parlour room, get wasted and watch the strippers." 

"You get wasted before the dancing?" I ask. "Doesn't sound very smart." 

"Oh, it is, you see the more drunk you are, the less likely Lilith will make you dance." Bill explains ad I lift my eyebrow in question watching as Bill brings his drink to his lips. 

"Is it formal dancing?" I ask and Bill nods dramatically before giving a loud 'yep.' I give Bill a 'was that necessary look' before allowing my nose to scrunch in distaste.

"I've never really been good at dancing. Every dance that I went to was at the will of my sister and every girl I ended up dancing with would end up with a squished toe. Mabel tried many times to teach me but it was no use." My heart clenches at the thought of my sister and I take a gulp of my drink to wash it away. Bill watches me closely and then turns to his own drink.

"I bet the problem was always the fact that you were expected to lead. I'll teach you to dance and I'll lead." Bill tells me and I groan.

"Can't I just dance in the parlour on a pole?" I whine and Bill snorts inelegantly at my words.

"Sure, if you're determined to fall on your face." He mocks and I glare at the side of his head.

 "I actually know how to pole dance, thank you very much." I snark back and Bill turns to regard me skeptically as he takes a drink from his glass. 

"Really? Are you sure you haven't drank any of Laviathan's wine?" Bill asks and I scoff, my mind supplying me the image of the bubbly, green stuff the demon had presented before.

"No. I really can. I took a class for a while." 

"What? You?" 

"Yes, me. Although, I haven't done it in a while." 

"I don't believe you." He says and I sit up straighter, crossing my arms in defense.

"It’s true!"

"Prove it." He challenges and I suddenly get tongue-tied. Bill wants me to pole dance in front of him? Isn't it a little too personal to dance on a pole for the man who kidnapped you? And besides what about Alexander? I haven't even pole danced in front of him.

"I-i don't know about-"

"Oh I see. Now that you have to prove your lie, your backing out."

"No I'm not!" I huff.

"Mmm, yeah you are. Liar."

"Fine!" I huff and gulp down the rest of my drink.  _ I would need it. _ "I'll show you." 

I signal for another drink and slide off of the barstool. Gulping down the new drink in hopes that I could snuff out the sudden nervousness fluttering in my belly. 

_ I was going to pole dance in front of Bill. _ With this thought I slam my empty glass onto the bar and cross my arms.

"Well? Are you coming?" I huff and he blinks in astonishment.

"Of course I am," He clears his throat and finishes his own drink. "I've got to prove you wrong."

With a new determination, I lead Bill back to the room we had arrived in and blanch at the number of people- mostly men- who were now inside. The lights inside have been dimmed considerably and the strippers were dressed more provocative than before.

"We are allowed to invite other people if we'd like. I usually don't, but my brother's love the 'it'd be an honor, sir,' they get in response." Bill explains and I nod.

"Can I go pole dance now?" I ask him and he blinks in my direction before lifting his eyebrows. 

"You've got to wait until one of them finish." He says and pulls me to a table where we sit and are given more drinks.

"Not you." Bill says and plucks my drink from my hand as the waiter hands it to me..

"Hey! That's mine!" I protest and he holds it out of my reach.

“You don’t need to be drinking so much if your going to be up on a pole.” He warns me and I freeze in the process of trying to get my drink back. I meet his unwavering gaze and realized that he was right. It really wasn’t a good idea to drink too much before going up there. I frown and plop back into my seat with a huff. 

Bill gives me one last look before placing the glass on the side of him that was empty. I turn my gaze onto the dancers and watch them closely in hopes of taking my mind off of my own impending performance. I brush my fingers together in nerves and chew the skin from my lips. 

I haven’t danced since I was younger and haven’t stretched since my last training day. I think to myself and mentally begin to rethink all of my old routines. My private teacher never let me dance anything provocative until I was seventeen and I didn’t really stay in classes long that year to learn a full routine. But, taking what I did practice and what I had previously learned I’m sure I can string up something, and I can always ask one of the full-time dancers for some helpful tips to make it look like I’m confident in what I’m doing before I go up.

With a new determination I bring my eyes to skim the dancers looking for the one who fit my dance style more. After a second of looking, my eyes lock on a blonde female. She was wearing a black latex leotard and danced with a grace and precision that can only be gained from practice. As soon as she touched the floor again and bowed to signal the ending of her dance and the beginning of her break I jump from my seat, completely forgetting to tell Bill where I was going. I hear him call my name in question but she was already preparing to leave. I needed to ask now.

I reach her station and call out to her. When she catches my gaze I motion to her with my finger. She grins and leans down to listen to me. I give her a small smile and then prepare my question.

“Okay, I know this is really sudden and random but I was wondering if I could borrow your pole for just one routine.” I ask and when she frowns I rush to say something else to convince her. “You see my...roommate- yeah he doesn’t believe I can do it and I wanted to prove him wrong but kind of forgot that I haven’t actually pole danced in about a year and a half and so I thought I could ask some tips before actually going right into it again.”

“Um, I'm not worried about letting you use it, it's just my break isn't very long and so your routine will cut into my time to make my tips.” She says apologetically and I quickly rush to assure her that any tips I may earn can be claimed by her when I am done.

She smiles and nods and I hold my hand out to help her down.  _ Here Goes. _

**_////////Bill’s POV///////_ **

My eyes jerk towards Dipper when he suddenly stands and begins to walk away. I call out his name in confusion and decide to get up and follow him until I finally realize where he’s headed. I watch him walk away from me, determination set in the very way he moved. 

He glides gracefully to one of the pole dancers who were just finishing a routine and motions the female down with the crook of his finger. She grins as she leans down, arching her back so that her ass stuck up in the air and a few whistles were called out to her. 

Dipper gives her a friendly smile and then I see his brows furrow in determination, his lips moving quickly as if rushing to explain himself. I see the girl purse her lips and then tilt her head. 

She says something in response and Dipper quickly hold a hand up in assurance shaking his head quickly and responding. The girl gives him a grateful smile and then nods, allowing him to help her from her stance on the small stage. 

Some men call out in disappointment and I see Dipper blush as the girl throws back a glare that has them hushing instantly. I assume they were contrite about her giving her spot up for Dipper. 

She turns back to Dipper and links her arm with his pulling him away towards a small room I knew was for changing.

I pick my glass back up and continue to drink the frothy liquid inside, nodding occasionally to a few people I was acquainted with as they passed by my table. But my eyes mostly stayed trained on the door Dipper disappeared behind, anticipating the moment he would walk out. 

A few minutes later the door opened and the female came out still wearing her dance outfit but with a jacket thrown over it. She was grinning at someone inside and was beckoning them out with excited hands. 

I keep my eyes glued to that spot my body stiff in preparation, a sort of boiling desire running through my blood. I take a sip from my drink to hide it, although I end up choking on that sip not seconds later. He did come out, finally, and I feel my groin give a betraying twinge at the confident outfit he wore. 

His curly hair was slicked back to reveal his face and the outfit he had changed into was built almost entirely out of a series of belts.

These belts began at a collar around his neck before it ran along his arms and chest, looping around to stretch over his back and disappearing under the blue booty shorts that covered his lower half, before emerging back in sight to hug his thighs. 

I scan these series of belts, reminded again of how blue is oh-so his color and lick my lips at the curve of his side, now expertly shown off, and the wicked flash of collar bone revealing bare skin. 

The outfit had been made to seduce, to entrap a man's desire in one fell swoop and entrap it did. The men who were once dismayed at having their beauty queen give up her throne for a man were staring in shock, and lust was slowly beginning to roll off of some of them. 

I scowl at this thought and put my glass down on the table with a little more force than I had intended. I was just about to get up and call the whole thing off when Dipper steps up onto the mini stage, wraps his hand around the pole and tugs on it in a small test. I take a deep breath, noting the strong beat of my heart against my chest as the light above him shuts off and --just barely-- I could see the shadow of Dipper positioning himself around the pole.

In the next few seconds the music was starting, a low seductive beat and in tune to it was the elegant moving of Dipper's body. 

He moved himself like silk, effortlessly lifting himself into the tricks and smoothly rolling his body sinfully against the pole. I grind my teeth together, feeling just the barest hints of arousal begin to stir in my lower belly.

I was so caught up in the performance that I didn't even notice when Asmodeus and Lucifer sat down beside me and I nearly jumped out of my skin when one of them spoke.

"Hey, Bill, isn't that your charge?" Asmodeus shoves my shoulder lightly and I take another drink from my glass. Trying to cover up the shaking of my hand. "He sure is sexy being up on a pole and moving so confidently. I'm sure it's illegal to be the picture perfect example of sex."

"Agreed. Those shorts on him are stretching their limits around that ass." Lucifer groans and Asmodeus snickers beside him when I begin to glare.

"God, yeah-"

"He is completely off limits. As I said," I growl and Asmodeus and Lucifer share a knowing smirk.

"Calm down Guardian Angel, don't get your knickers in a twist. We're only looking." Asmodeus grins.

"God, is there a lot to look at." Lucifer replies and the two go back to admiring the drunk boy twisting around the pole, ignoring the scowl now directed at them both.

With a huff I turn back to look at him and feel myself bristle at the men who were reaching up and sliding dollars through the belts of his outfit, their hands trailing down his skin a fraction before he moved away. 

Frustration was now mingling with the arousal and I growl before quickly standing up. 

"I'm fucking getting him off that stage." 

Asmodeus is quick to react and grabs me by the arm, jerking me back a step and farther away from my goal. I turn to hiss at him.

"Stop it. His dancing is almost over -- look."

I turn back around and watch, entranced, as an elated, grinning Dipper stops in one more pose. His ass pressed to the pole, his back arched and his head thrown back. 

A small breathy groan escapes my lips and I shake Asmodeus off before stalking toward the ever crowding stage. I shove past the people there, to find Dipper scooping up the cash from the stage floor, and when I approach he meets my gaze with a bright smile.

"Hullo!" He calls and snatches the last dollar before coming to stand at the edge of the stage. “Told you I could do it.”  He breathes and without any thought I grab him by the waist and pull him down. He yelps and wraps his arms around my neck to keep from falling. 

I place him onto his feet and drag him close as he huffs, not realizing our closeness, and begins to rant about how I almost made him drop the money.

Fuck the money, I want to fuck this boy and now-

“Dipper!”

I’m snapped out of my thoughts when Dipper wriggles free and is gone from my hold in seconds. I quickly look up and see that he has left to meet the female dancer. I stare after him incredulously and try to keep the childish jealousy from breaching. I clench my jaw and follow in his wake.

"Thanks!" He’s saying when I get there and then holds out the stack of money to the female. "Here." 

She takes the money with a grateful smile and thank him quietly as he pulls the rest from his straps. Once he was finished delousing himself with money we move into the dressing room where he immediately begins to unbuckle the collar, pulling his arms from the straps. 

The female finally notices me as I watch Dipper intently and a small knowing smirk crosses her lips.

"Ooo warning, Dipper it seems you have an entranced royal fan." She teases and I scowl as Dipper turns towards me with an amused laugh.

"That's Bill, the one who bet I couldn’t pole dance," Dipper says. "Bill that's Alice." 

Alice gasps and she turns to Dipper looking scandalized.

"Dipper! You didn't tell me you had a prince as a boyfriend! " She says and then quickly holds out her hand to shake with mine as Dipper splutters in indignation.

"He's not!"

But she was already waving to the both of us as she leaves the room, telling us she’d give us some privacy and I mentally thank her.

Now it's my turn to smirk and I walk over to Dipper, slipping behind him to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Is Dipper afraid to make our little relationship public," I try to say it as a joke to diffuse some of my frustration but the closeness of our bodies ruins that attempt and instead I find myself taking this opportunity to press my body more firmly against Dipper's almost coming right then and there at the little gasp that split his lips. 

“Bill, stop playing around, I need to get changed.” He stutters and pulls a little away from me.

I wasn’t listening at all because I was too busy trying to keep any evidence of a bulge down. I’m ripped from this concentration however, when Dipper shifts in my hold.

"Um, Bill, you can l-let go now." He whispers and I bite my lip. I didn't want to stop touching him.

"No." I say and Dipper shifts again.

"At least let me change. These belts are cutting off the circulation in my legs." He complains and I eye the half undone outfit Dipper wore. Seeing his bare chest has me biting back a desperate groan.

_ Fuck. Me. _

"Fine. But will you go dance with me after?" I ask, my voice coming off a whole lot more husky than I intended and a shudder passes through his spine.

"Alright. I will, just let me change." 

I let him go and admire the slight blush on his cheeks as he ducks behind a changing stall. Good, no telling what I would have done if he would have stripped naked in front of me ...again.

I take a deep calming breath and try to push my libido out of my mind. It's only frustration, not any real attraction... frustration. I remind myself and have to keep reminding myself as Dipper steps out, now back in his suit and with the strap outfit in his hands. 

_ Frustration not attraction _ . I remind myself.

"You promised me a dance." I remind him and he nods before laying the outfit down. I open the door preparing to leave with him, even though I know that my level of growing intoxication, the way I can lose my head sometimes when it happens isn't going to blow over well, especially with my growing attraction towards him -- and his body.

“Let’s go.” He says quietly and I lead us back into the main room. Many people had already started the formal dancing and was swaying gently to the slow music in the background.

I grab Dipper’s wrist and pull him with me past the dancefloor and through the doors off to the side. We come out into a corridor and I look around in satisfaction. The lights were off through this part of the building and the only sound was the faint music from the room next door. I turn to face Dipper and pull him close, dropping my hands down around his waist. His cheeks flush and he tentatively wraps his arms around my neck allowing me to lead us into the same gentle swaying the others had been in.

“Why are we alone in a dark room?” Dipper asks warily, looking down instead of at me.

“If I danced out there others would have interrupted, We get privacy out here.” I explain and he looks around warily.

“Doesn’t explain it being dark.” He mutters and I shrug.

“This part is closed.” I say simply.

Dipper keeps his gaze trained on his feet and I find that the desire to look into his eyes continues to grow until I can’t stand to see him looking down any longer.

“Dipper,” I call his name gently and with a kind of eagerness that has him instantly looking up at me. I lock my eyes on him and study the way his face reflects the turmoil roiling inside of my own head.

I brush my hand over his cheek and his eyes flutter closed. That's when I see it, an array of what looks like freckles on his forehead and I lean closer to get a better look in the dark.

It was a constellation painted across his skin in a perfect imitation of the stars. I finally realize the meaning behind his name and find myself grinning wryly.

"That's interesting." I whisper and reach one hand up to brush along his skin. He opens his eyes and looks up at me in surprise.

“What?”

“This birthmark.”

"You think so?" He asks and I nod. 

"Everyone used to always make fun of it, besides Alexander. He said exactly what you did."

I shrug and pull Dipper a little closer with a small smirk on my lips.

"That's not surprising. We always had close to the same taste." I whisper. Dipper briefly meets my eyes and looks away again. A silence engulfs us and I frown at the awkwardness.

"It's basically a tattoo." I say to break the tension and Dipper snorts.

"Yeah the kind you get when your drunk, and then regret when you're sober."

I find his eyes again and trail my finger down over his face, outlining his jaw before allowing my thumb to rest on his bottom lip.

“Something you regret when you're sober...” I breathe and Dipper flicks his eyes to me. I lean down to hover my lips over Dipper's and I tighten my hold on his hips when he swallows and tries to back up. "Let’s regret this when we’re sober.” 

“Bill-”

I cut Dipper’s warning off by pressing my lips to his. He gasps at the force in which I place mine over his and I soothe him with a soft brush of tongue. I feel him slowly melt into me as I knead my lips against his and I pull him closer, pushing my tongue through those soft lips so that his mouth opens up beneath mine. 

A relieved moan falls from my lips and I back Dipper up into the door we came through. He gasps and moves his lips under mine with the same urgency I felt. I brush my hand down his throat and then trail my hand down his arm to pull him closer as I press him into the wall. 

I break away from his lips to kiss along his neck and feel my body spark to life as his hands tangle into my hair. 

And then suddenly I’m pushed away.

“Fuck!”

I take a breath and reopen my eyes to see Dipper with his head in his hands.

“Dipper-” 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” He hisses and I flinch back when he slaps my concerned hand away. He moves to open the door and I panic.

“Wait,” I say quickly and grab Dipper’s wrist to keep him from leaving. He wriggles free and I lose my grip. “Please-” I plead but he’s already out of the door. My head sways with the sudden abrupt change in lighting and I close my eyes. I hear the door shut and I’m left in the dark.

“Shit.” I tangle my fingers in my hair before tugging hard and turn to slide down the door in defeat.

_ I’ve fucked up. Just as I thought I would. _

 

**_/////Dipper’s POV/////_ **

 

I slam the door in Bill’s face as he calls out for me to wait, but I couldn’t. My heart was racing, my body was on fire and I was drowning in guilt. 

Bill kissed me...okay, that parts acceptable. He’s been drinking so maybe he wasn’t thinking straight, but I know what I was thinking and how I was feeling and the kiss felt good. Bill’s body felt good and the sensation of being dominated for the first time in weeks felt amazing. 

I liked it. There is no way around that. I liked kissing Bill and that revelation brought on another harsh wave of guilt. 

What was I going to tell Alexander when I’m freed? How was I going to tell him that I kissed his ex-lover - willingly - and may have enjoyed it? That I may be thinking about kissing his ex-lover again just because it made me forget, just for a little bit, how lonely I had been feeling without it. 

I feel my blood run cold at the thought. He didn’t react well when Damian and I were getting close, who knew what he would do if I told him that I kissed someone that wasn’t him. It would break him. 

But I miss being held by someone, I miss the kisses and the jokes and all the intimate conversations and I just miss knowing that someone enjoyed my company as much as I enjoyed theirs. And I miss Alexander. I want him back so bad that my whole body doesn't want to function unless I allow myself to believe that I'll be back with him soon.

But when is soon? It could be years before I ever see him again and by then he may have already built another life. I suddenly feel sick thinking about finally getting out of here to go to Alexander only to find that he's found someone else to love. 

My eyes blur at the thought and I rub harshly at the tears in my eyes. I'm not paying attention and so I don't realize when someone steps out in front of me carrying two glasses of wine. 

Within seconds I’m running into him and I feel, as well as smell, the cold liquid spill all over my chest. My eyes fly open in shock to find that I  was soaked and the person that I had run into was also covered in alcohol, the remains of what was in his cup now staining his white tux a dark red. 

I look up to find Asmdeus staring in shock at the beverage spreading and soaking through his tux before his head snaps up to meet mine.

“Well shit.” He sighs and runs his hand through his hair before placing both glasses in one hand and using the other to grab my wrist tightly. He pulls me behind him, nodding politely to those who acknowledge him but making sure to let it be known that he was in a hurry. The drink covering his front and the blotchy state my face was in was probably what most likely uttered them from coming too close anyway. 

“I’m sorry,” I croak as we stop in front of a small table. Asmodeus drops the now empty glasses off and then starts into another direction. Asmodeus opens a set of bathroom doors and pushes my unsuspecting body through. I trip on my own feet and am sent flailing to the ground, dropping first onto my knees and then onto my hands where I catch myself before face planting. A soft thud resounds through the empty room from my fall and asmodeus glances at me in slight concern.

“Sorry.” He mutters and gives one last look outside before shutting and locking the doors. He turns back to face me and gives me a sheepish grin before holding his hand out.

“Here.”

I take the proffered help and pull myself to my feet before dusting myself off.

“Are you planning on beating me to a pulp, or are you going to explain yourself? Whichever you do, please do so quickly. I’m really tired and just want to sleep.” I tell him crossing my arms petulantly and hooking my gaze onto the tiled floor. Asmodeus snorts as he walks past me to the sinks.

“I would rather not get more red fluid on my suit thank you.” He responds and begins to pull out paper towels from the towel dispenser. I glance up to watch him attempt to blot at the wine spilled over his suit.

“That’s not coming out.” I sniff and he grunts in response.

“Are you just going to snark at me the whole time?” He asks and I lift my chin in defiance.

“Until you explain yourself, yes.”

“Alright, I’m going to be honest with you,” he says and I watch him expectantly.” I brought you here because you look like you were about to just collapse anywhere. And Bill warned me to keep an eye on you here, too many people want you for a prize, and even though I’m quite unsure as to why you aren’t with him now, I plan to return you accordingly.”

“He doesn’t own me!” I snap and the male flicks his gaze t the mirror, meeting my enraged eyes with ones of no emotion.

“Belial also informed me earlier that he didn’t want to see you alone and so, return you I must. On orders.” 

I scowl and cross my arms in frustration, ignoring the cool dampness of my shirt. 

“I’m leaving anyway, you don’t have to worry about Belial seeing me alone so do you know where I can catch a ride, or-or I don’t know, I need to leave." I stress and Asmodeus looks at me quickly.

“What about-”

“Please, Asmodeus.” I beg and he sighs before rubbing at his temple. We sit in silence for a bit before he pushes away from the counter.

“Alright. Follow me and make sure you keep close.” he says. I nod and ignore the shudder that runs through my body at the thought of leaving with Bill, he's sure to be pissed when he finds out that I left without him.

I follow Asmodeus to  the door and stick close to him when he opens the bathroom door and waves me out to follow. The room is still quite the same as we had left it, the dancing was still in full swing and the music made up most of the background. My eyes skim over the crowd continuously as I subconsciously keep a lookout for Bill. I don’t see him anywhere and by time Asmodeus is ushering me outside a deep feeling of disappointment overwhelms me. I guess I had been hoping that he would come after me and apologize, but this is Bill. He never really apologizes.

“Alright, follow me.” Asmodeus says and I sigh before stepping out of the door he held open for me. Asmodeus shuts the door and begins talking to the guard, something about letting Bill know that I was with him and I roll my eyes before starting my trek down the steps. I take only a few steps before I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I whip around in surprise and reach up to cover the aching spot. I feel my heart rate pick up when I wrap my hand around a small metal object and rip it out. In my hand was a small dart and I feel my body sway at the sight of blood covering my sin. 

_ Why am I bleeding so badly?  _

Asmodeus’s eyes finally trail towards me and his face contorts in confusion before it changes to panic. The last thing I see before I crash to the ground is Asmodeus rushing forward to grab me, maybe to keep me from toppling down the steps or, maybe just in fear. Either way, the last thought I have is: Bill is going to be pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ideatronic, TeaBiscuit0 and Lovelynightshade for giving this story kudos!


End file.
